Professor Layton and the Turnabout Hedgehog 2
by SkylarHewitt7
Summary: 7 Months after going there separate ways, Professor Layton gets a letter from Phoenix telling him that Sonic and friends have returned and that a series of strange disappearances may be linked to the discovery of an ancient book. Soon after sending the letter Phoenix is convicted of murder and since the Professor has not arrived yet it is up to Apollo Justice to prove him innocent.
1. The New Mystery Begins

**Chapter 1: The New Mystery Begins**

"No, no! Please don't!" The girl screamed as her attacker raised the pipe. It came down but missed as she ran to the right. The man raised the pipe once more and cornered her in the corner of the ship's cargo hold.

"You must die now! I am truly sorry!" The man said before striking her on the head with the pipe. She fell to the ground as blood began seeping from her head. The man dipped his hand in the blood and wrote out on the floor, _Phoenix._

"What happened here?!" Phoenix yelled as he and Maya stumbled upon the murder within the cargo hold of the cruise ship. They had gone out on a cruise to see the islands off of California's coast.

"Hold it right there!" A security guard yelled from behind them. They put their hands in the air. The next thing they knew they were unconscious and being carried away.

_~~September 16__th__ 11:48 A.M.~~ _

_~~Los Angeles Detention Center~~_

"Mr. Wright! It's weird for me to find you in here!" The voice of an old friend of Phoenix's said. Through the glass Phoenix could see the Defense Attorney Apollo Justice. Next to him stood Phoenix's adopted daughter, Trucy Wright.

"Good to see you Trucy and Apollo. You've been taking care of her while I was gone right?" Phoenix asked the attorney in red. Apollo nodded. Phoenix turned to Trucy for her input.

"Yes he has daddy!" Trucy responded. Phoenix nodded. Maya suddenly appeared beside them. She pushed them out of the way to talk to Phoenix.

"Nick! What are you gonna do for a defense in the trial tomorrow?!" Maya asked. Phoenix rolled his eyes before looking at Apollo.

"Well, normally I would defend myself but I think I should leave this one up to Apollo here." Phoenix said. Apollo jolted back in shock.

"Y-you want me to defend you tomorrow?!" Apollo asked. Phoenix nodded before shrugging.

"Well sure, I mean you have before. What's so different about this time?" Phoenix asked. It was true. Apollo had had to defend Phoenix Wright in court while the attorney was still disbarred (disbarred means he got his Attorney's Badge taken away). The true culprit behind the murder turned out to be Apollo's own mentor, Klavier Gavin. The victim was the last defendant Phoenix ever defended before he was disbarred, the famous vanishing defendant, Zak Gramayere, Trucy's real father. Maya placed a hand to her chin in thought.

"That reminds me Nick; didn't you send Professor Layton a letter about a week ago?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded, trying to remember how long ago it really was.

"Actually it was about two weeks ago. He still hasn't responded has he? I wonder what's taking him so long." Phoenix wondered, placing a hand to his own chin in thought. Apollo looked from Maya to Phoenix.

"Umm, who's Professor Layton?" Apollo asked. Phoenix then remembered that he had only really told Trucy about his adventure in Europe with Sonic and the Professor. He then proceeded to tell Apollo about his whole adventure with the Professor. Apollo nodded, remembering that Trucy had gone ranting about it once until he tuned her out.

"Oh yeah! I think Trucy might have tried to tell me about that before." Apollo said. Trucy groaned before letting her head dangle.

"I did Apollo!" Trucy yelled. Apollo looked shocked for a moment before turning back to Phoenix. The red dressed attorney sat down in a chair in front of the Detention Center glass and decided he needed information for the trial.

"First of all, what happened?" Apollo asked. Phoenix thought for a moment and then nodding. He explained everything that had happened on their cruise. Apollo nodded after hearing this.

"You're sure you didn't do it?" Apollo asked. Phoenix rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Would I ever kill someone Justice?!" Phoenix said. Apollo thought about that then swiftly turned to Maya. She shook her head, meaning no. Apollo nodded before turning back to Phoenix again.

"Ok, what about evidence. Did you see anything at all that looked suspicious in any way?" Apollo asked. Phoenix shook his head as did Maya when Apollo turned to him.

"To be honest, the police knocked us both out before we could actually see anything." Phoenix said, shrugging his shoulders. Apollo nodded before thinking about all he had gathered. _So far it looks like he didn't do it. But he was there and all the evidence points towards it being him that committed the crime, _Apollo thought. The visiting hours closed just after that and Apollo, Maya, and Trucy had to leave. They immediately went to the Wright & Co Law Offices to get some rest before the trial that would take place the next day.

Meanwhile, high above them in the rainclouds an airplane flew quickly through the skies. It sliced through the air swiftly, cutting all clouds it passed through in half. Within the plane sat two people that stood out from the rest. One wore a blue cap with a blue sweater vest and green shorts with brown sandal-shoes. He had a satchel thrown over his shoulder, which contained a brown covered small notebook. The one who sat next to him wore an orange shirt beneath a brown coat that matched his pants. He also wore green shoes and an incredibly tall top hat with an orange-red stripe. The young boy turned to the older man and spoke.

"Professor, what do you think it is that's causing these random disappearances?" Luke Triton, a 13 year old boy, asked curiously. The Professor lifted his hat slightly to get it out of his eyes before replying to the pressing question.

"I'm not sure Luke, but we shall soon find out. Look out the window; we've arrived at our destination." Professor Hershel Layton said as he pointed towards the glass. Luke did as he said and looked through the window. He saw high rooftops and millions of cars below him. The ocean was clearly visible towards the front of the plane.

"Wow! Professor, look at all those buildings! And you can see the ocean!" Luke marveled at the scenery below him. The Professor chuckled before fastening their seatbelts as the plane began descending. Moments later the wheels touched ground once again and the plane made its way towards the gate. As soon as the plane stopped, people began getting up from their seats and collecting their baggage. The Professor lifted his trunk and made his way slowly towards the plane's exit. The flight attendant thanked them as they exited the plane, to which Professor Layton tipped his hat and Luke waved goodbye. They entered the main lobby of the airport and looked around. They eventually found someone at a ticket counter and proceeded to ask her for help.

"Excuse me miss, we seek transportation to the Wright & Co Law Offices. Might you be able to help us miss?" Professor Layton asked in his gentlemanly way. He smiled and tipped his hat slightly. The woman nodded before looking up something on her computer.

"Oh dear, it appears that we have several cabs that can take you to the same place but along different routes. Would you like to choose one?" The attendant asked. She turned the computer monitor towards them. The Professor looked through the routes and felt he needed to find the fastest way to get to his destination.

**Puzzle # 01: The Fastest Route**

**10/10 Picarats**

_ The attendant at the customer service counter has presented you with many choices for transportation. Using just the routes themselves, can you find the fastest route to the Wright & Co Law Offices? Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

The Professor decided he would answer this puzzle. He carefully examined each route to their destination and ruled out two of the cabs, leaving three left to choose from. One of those three was obviously not correct so he ruled it out as well; leaving two taxi's to choose from. By studying the length of the streets each taxi took, the Professor was able to secure a suitable answer.

"Just a dash of puzzle solving here…"

The Professor placed a hand to his chin and cocked his head back and forth in thought. He smiled when he knew the answer was correct and his hand shot forward in a pointing position.

"That was a challenge to be sure!"

**CORRECT!**

The Professor submitted his answer to the attendant and she nodded, getting to work on phoning the taxi service office and requesting the Professor's decision. She quickly got off the phone and printed out his tickets and receipt before thanking them for their service. The Professor chuckled and said it was his pleasure. The Professor and his apprentice pulled their bags along towards the gate for arrivals and waited for their taxi. It arrived moments later and they loaded their stuff and were finally on their way to see their old friend.

Meanwhile, in a mountain forest, three small figures snuck through the trees in search of what they were told to find. The group stopped and the orange furred one lifted his map. The blue spiky one and pure white beautiful one looked at him as he checked their progress.

"Well Tails? Is this were Phoenix told us to go?" The blue one, Sonic the Hedgehog, asked his intelligent sidekick. Miles "Tails" Prower responded with a nod before turning around and pointing to the now visible mountain peak. A mining cave was abandoned there. The white female cat, Angel the Cat, backed behind Sonic in fear.

"You mean we have to go in that dark cave?" Angel asked. Tails looked at her with worry in his eyes. He shook his head and told her she could remain out here if she wanted. She smiled and nodded before hugging Tails. The fox blushed before re-focusing on their mission and leading Sonic towards the abandoned mine. They entered it slowly, turning on their flashlight to see. A very slight blue haze was visible at the end of the slimy cave. Tails turned to Sonic and the two nodded before walking forwards into the dark depths of the unknown.

"Whoa! What is it Sonic?!" Tails asked as they arrived at the source of the blue haze. A blue flame burned brightly in a perfectly circular bonfire pit. Sonic was at unease. He sensed something, or someone, watching them.

"I'm not sure Tails, but it doesn't seem normal. I think we better leave. I feel like we're being watched." Sonic said, putting his fists on his hips. Tails shone his flashlight into every corner of the end of the mining cave. He saw a small green object. It was a book.

"Hey Sonic! This must be the book Phoenix wanted us to get." Tails said. He picked up the book and marveled out how heavy it was. But the worry about being able to carry it quickly wore off as he stared at the intricate design on the cover of the book. It was in the shape of an eye. Tails was mesmerized by the eye. It seemed to move with his eyes as he studied the design. Sonic placed a hand on the fox's shoulder, knocking him from his daydreams.

"Tails, are you alright?" Sonic asked, receiving a nod, "Good, then let's get going. Angel's probably worried sick about us. We have been here for a while." Tails nodded and followed the hedgehog as they left. The blue flame behind them went out in a flash but neither of them noticed.

**Mystery 1: The Strange Book**

_ Sonic and Tails, under Phoenix Wright's orders, have found a book within an abandoned mining shaft on a high mountain peak. It seems capable of mild hypnosis. What is this book and why is it here?_

_~~Wright & Co Law Offices~~_

"Alright everyone… we should probably get some rest before the trial tomor-" Maya began to say but dropped dead on the couch as soon as they made there. A sudden knock at the door woke her once again. She groaned, wondering who would need to see them at this hour. She picked herself up off the couch and stumbled to the door.

"Who is it-" Maya said but stopped when she saw who it was. Two familiar faces, Luke Triton and Professor Hershel Layton stood before her, lugging around suitcases.

"Professor! Luke! It's so good to see you again!" Maya practically yelled, getting the attention of Apollo and Trucy. They stuck their heads into the room before noticing that visitors had arrived.

"Who's this?" Apollo asked. Maya turned to them swiftly, remembering that they had never met before. She told them their names and explained everything that was behind their arrival in Los Angeles.

"So Mr. Wright asked you to help with the mystery behind the missing people?" Apollo asked, to which the Professor and Luke both nodded. Maya gasped before allowing them to come in. The Professor held the brim of his hat between his fingers and nodded at her as he entered, Luke following closely behind. They looked around, expecting to see the attorney in blue walk in at any moment.

"Err… Maya, where's Mr. Wright?" Luke asked. Maya gasped once again, realizing she had yet to tell them of what had happened. She explained the events that happened between the time she got on the cruise ship up until now. The Professor nodded before turning to Apollo.

"I must say, you are a unique one to take on a murder case without knowing many facts." Professor Layton said. Apollo straightened his tie and nodded, using this gesture to represent a thank you.

"Oh! Hey Professor! I've got a puzzle for you! I know how much you like puzzles!" Maya spoke up. She handed him the puzzle, to which he chuckled and decided to solve it. He straightened his hat and looked at the new puzzle.

**Puzzle # 02: Hideous Hamburger**

**10/10 Picarats**

_ Maya has offered a puzzle based on her favorite subject, food. It serves as a welcome gift for the Professor, since he loves solving these so much. The puzzle is this: a chef at a local fast food restaurant has made a standard hamburger for a customer. The customer gave it back, asking for one that was put together correctly. To save time, the chef decides to just rearrange the pieces to their correct order. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

The Professor decided to answer the puzzle. He looked at the placement of the ingredients and immediately noticed something wrong with it. He rearranged the two out of place portions of the burger and placed them in the correct spot. This turned out to be the answer.

"Just a dash of puzzle solving here…"

The Professor placed a hand to his chin and cocked his head back and forth in thought. He smiled when he knew the answer was correct and his hand shot forward in a pointing position.

"That was a challenge to be sure!"

**CORRECT!**

Maya clapped when he got it right. The Professor tipped his hat and bowed slightly. Everyone laughed at his playfulness. As soon as the laughter died down, Maya got them down to business.

"So, where are we eating tonight?!" Maya asked. Everyone looked at her with a "seriously" look in their faces. She looked from the Professor to Apollo and to everyone else, wondering why they were looking at her like that.

"What?" She asked. Apollo just slapped his forehead before sliding his hand down his face and standing up. He grabbed the keys and decided to just go with it and take them all out to eat.

"Yay!" Maya yelled when Apollo told her of what he was doing. Everyone stood from their seats and followed him out to the car. They stuffed themselves in and drove down the street to Maya's favorite burger restaurant. She had gone to this restaurant all the time with her older sister, Mia Fey, before her murder. That was also when she first met Phoenix Wright and became his partner in running the new Wright & Co Law Offices. While they didn't often have enough money to pay the rent, they had fun with some cases. It wasn't long after they left that they arrived at the restaurant. Maya excitedly jumped out of the car and ran for the door, followed by a much slower and sighing Apollo.

About an hour later, after everyone had eaten their full, Apollo dropped cold at the sight of the bill that had just been placed in his hands. Maya picked it up and gasped before casually sliding it over to the Professor. He chuckled at this and happily obliged to paying for everyone's meals. Apollo placed a hand to his chin, thinking about how polite the Professor was. The gentleman handed over the money before leaving with everyone else. The group drove home before halting as they entered the office building. Sonic and Tails stood glaring at them in front of the door. The Professor and Luke were still on their way back to the door.

"You went to get burgers without us!" Sonic yelled, craving food after their trip to the tall Rocky Mountains. Apollo placed a hand to the back of his head and smiled a "well you see" smile. It was then that the Professor and Luke walked around the corner and saw Sonic and Tails.

"Huh. Hey look Tails, it's Professor Layton and Luke!" Sonic said, pointing at the two, before running towards them with his sidekick. They shook hands with the friends they hadn't seen in over seven months.

"It is good to see you once more Sonic and Tails. Though I have to ask, where is Angel or Shadow? Don't they normally travel around with you?" The Professor asked. Sonic shrugged before explaining his part.

"Angel's inside. Shadow is back on our home world, Mobius. He wasn't with us when we were transported here." Sonic revealed. The Professor placed a hand to his chin and nodded. Luke held the brim of his cap and smiled.

"Well it's good to see you again anyways Sonic! You said Angel's inside, I'd like to see her again!" Luke said. Sonic nodded before leading them inside. Angel sat on the couch admiring a "kid's show" that Maya's little cousin Pearl was watching. She noticed the Professor and Luke walk in and immediately hopped off the couch with a smile, flapping her wings rapidly in happiness as she rushed to meet them once more.

"Professor Layton! Luke! It's so good to see you again!" Angel practically yelled. Luke chuckled quietly, remembering that Maya had said the exact same words when she first saw them at the door. Maya quickly ran to Pearl to get her to meet the new people.

"Pearly, I have someone for you to meet! This is Professor Hershel Layton and his partner, Luke Triton." Maya explained, motioning towards the two that had walked in. Pearl nodded before walking towards them and saying hello quietly. She was always shy around newcomers. She had first met Phoenix Wright while her mother was adamant about keeping her from having contact with people she didn't know. And she still slightly held onto the rule.

"Nice to meet you little girl. My name is Hershel Layton and this is a friend of mine, Luke Triton. We came from Europe to see Mr. Phoenix Wright." Professor Layton said, lifting his hat slightly to see better. Pearl's eyes perked up at the sound of Phoenix's name.

"You know Mr. Nick? He got arrested. That's what Mystic Maya told me." Pearl responded. The Professor chuckled. Luke held his cap and looked at her in confusion.

"Mystic Maya?" Luke asked. Pearl and Maya both nodded at the same time before explaining that that is what they were supposed to be called in their home town, Kurain Village. Pearl was called Mystic Pearl and Maya was called Mystic Maya.

"Oh of course, then wouldn't that mean your older sister Mia was called Mystic Mia?" Luke asked. Maya lost a slight bit of happiness at the sound of her sisters name but nodded with a smile anyway.

"Alright everyone, let's get some rest. After all we've got a big day tomorrow!" Apollo said. Maya yawned in agreement before leading the Professor and Luke to the room they had set up for them after the letter had been sent. Within minutes everyone was fast asleep, only being able to wonder what might happen tomorrow.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_20/20 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Empty_


	2. Turnabout Cargo: Trial

**Chapter 2: Turnabout Cargo: Trial**

_~September 17__th__ 2:27 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 1~_

"Well Mr. Wright, what do ya think? Do I have a good chance?" Apollo asked his former teacher. Phoenix only smiled and nodded, feeling that the evidence presented today should proof that he was innocent. He was also sure that whoever the true culprit was would be called as a witness. The Professor and Luke showed up moments later. They explained that Maya was watching Pearl at the office before greeting Phoenix for the first time in seven months.

"Professor, it's good to see you again." Phoenix said smiling as he saw the man equal in all ways of logical use as him walk in with his youthful apprentice at his side. The Professor smiled and shook his hand, holding his brown trunk in his right hand while Luke clutched his satchel tightly.

"Luke and I arrived yesterday. Maya explained everything and we are here to root on Apollo and help if needed. I believe I have a few pointers that may be useful to him in trial." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix and Apollo nodded before hearing the bailiff open the door and call them into the court. Apollo and Trucy went to the Defense Stand while Phoenix went to the Witness Stand. Everyone in the court began murmuring as they saw Phoenix walk in as the defendant. The Judge pounded his gavel to quiet everyone down. The Judge sighed.

"Mr. Wright, it truly is a shame to see you in here like this. But you are in very capable hands with Apollo here. I see Mr. Justice has brought visitors." The Judge said, motioning towards Professor Layton and Luke. The Prosecution spoke up as the Judge prepared to ask about the newcomers.

"If I may Your Honor, I would like to keep us from getting side tracked." The Prosecutor, Winston Payne, interrupted. This particular Prosecutor had been the first one Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice ever faced in court. He always wore a gray suit with a red tie. His hair had thinned over the years, though this was mostly due to his defeat at the hands of Mia Fey in court. This defeat had been his first in a seven year winning streak of his. He also commonly joked that he "taught Phoenix everything he knows".

"Mr. Payne is correct. We are here to see the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright. Is the Prosecution ready?" The Judge announced. Payne nodded.

"Of course Your Honor." Payne responded. Winston Payne differed from most Prosecutors in the way that he had a great deal of respect for the Judge. The Judge turned to Apollo.

"Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked. Apollo nodded, feeling confident that this trial would end up with a Not Guilty verdict for Phoenix. The Judge allowed the trial to begin with the Prosecutions opening statement. Payne happily obliged.

"I suppose I should start by adding the murder weapon and the Autopsy report to the Court Record. Anyway, on the night of September 16th, the defendant, Mr. Wright, was found in the cargo hold of a cruise ship with Miss Maya Fey. A murder had clearly taken place there and he was arrested on the spot. The victim was a passenger on the cruise searching for her luggage. She was struck on the head with a pipe that presumably came from the near the doorway of the cargo hold where a pipe was found to be missing. The defendant's name was found written in blood on the floor and a photo of it was taken by the investigation team. My first witness is the man who arrested Mr. Wright, Officer Mark Polis." Payne explained before waving for his witness to step forward. The officer did so and took to the stand as Phoenix left it. He looked towards the court, a dangerous looking gleam in his eyes. Apollo caught this and glared, slamming his fists against the desk.

_**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

_**Steel Pipe added to the Court Record**_

_**Photo of Name on the Ground added to the Court Record**_

"Mr. Polis, please testify to the court about what you saw." The Judge demanded. The officer grinned evilly before responding with a nod. Apollo was getting nervous about this person.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

"It was night time and I was on patrol in the cargo hold of the cruise ship I was assigned to. I heard something echo through the halls from the cargo hold. I pulled out my attacking stick or whatever they called it in training and ran for the source of the sound. I found a man in a blue suit and red tie and knocked him out. He had been standing over the body of a young looking girl. I'm still not sure what her name was cause she looked like someone I would go out with." The officer finished his testimony, leaving Apollo in deep thought. He pushed a finger against his forehead and thought for a moment. _I didn't get much out of that testimony. I'll have to press him and find out more, _Apollo thought. The Judge allowed him to begin his Cross Examination of the testimony.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Justice vs. Payne**_

_"It was night time and I was on patrol in the cargo hold of the cruise ship I was assigned to. I heard something echo through the halls from the cargo hold." _Apollo decided to stop him and get some information.

"HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled, "You said it was night time but that is really vague. What time would you say it was when you first heard this sound?" Apollo pulled out the Autopsy Report to compare these times. _The Autopsy Report says it was approximately 8:15 when she died. Let's see what he says, _Apollo thought, crossing his arms. The officer shrugged.

"I'd say about 8:10 or 8:15." The officer responded. Apollo started sweating. _Well, he certainly was correct on the time, _Apollo thought before letting the testimony continue.

_"I pulled out my attacking stick or whatever they called it in training and ran for the source of the sound. I found a man in a blue suit and red tie and knocked him out." _Apollo felt like getting more information out of this part.

"HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled once more, "You sound like you really paid attention in police school." Apollo hadn't thought about what he should ask so he just said what first popped in his head. The officer shrugged before shaking his head. He responded with a smirk to the attorney's remark.

_"He had been standing over the body of a young looking girl. I'm still not sure what her name was cause she looked like someone I would go out with." _Apollo was sweating because he couldn't find anything in the testimony. He decided to press him on the subject anyway.

"HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled again, "Umm…" _Think Apollo, think, _Apollo racked his brain for something to ask about. He searched through the Court Record to see if he could get any ideas. Nothing came to mind immediately. He kept searching, hoping to find something. Worried, he turned to the Professor, who now stood next to him as a second assistant after Trucy.

"Have any ideas?" Apollo whispered. The Professor tipped his hat and smiled before explaining a feature in the Court Record that could be useful.

"Of course. If you look at the bottom right of your Court Record screen you will find a button labeled Hint Coin. Press it and it will narrow down your choices of evidence for you. This will help you figure out what to use when you're in a jam. But use them wisely, remember you have a limited amount and they deplete the amount of Picarats you earn at the end of a trial day." Professor Layton explained. Apollo nodded, pressing the Hint Coin button. He now had only 9 Hint Coins. It narrowed down the evidence and Profiles he could use to try and find something to question the witness about. Apollo felt almost overjoyed with excitement at what he found using this new feature.

"Officer Polis, how old would you say the victim was by looking at her?" Apollo asked. The officer shrugged and grinned.

"I'd say the victim was somewhere in her early twenties." Officer Polis responded. Apollo grinned, checking the Profile of the victim once more before turning to the Judge. He requested that this statement be added to the testimony. The Judge asked why.

"I think this statement deserves more scrutiny." Apollo responded. The Judge nodded and added the statement to the testimony with a pound of his gavel. Payne was beginning to sweat. His witness wasn't helping him.

_"I'd say the victim was somewhere in her early twenties." _Apollo listened, making sure it was the same before selecting the Profile of the victim and pressing the Show Evidence button.

"OBJECTION! Mr. Polis…" Apollo began, slamming his fists on his desk, "Would you say this victim was in her early twenties?!" A picture of the victim showed up on screen and even the Judge winced at the sight of her. The witness felt shocked by the contradiction found in his words. Professor Layton folded his arms and smiled at Apollo's progress.

"Very well done Apollo!" Trucy yelled. Apollo listened to them but pretended to ignore them as he glared at the witness. Payne was beginning to sweat even more heavily. Apollo slammed his fists on the desk.

"The victim was not even close to her early twenties. She was at least in her late thirties or early forties! How can you possibly say she was in her early twenties?!" Apollo yelled. The witness punched the stand hard. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Answer his question witness!" The Judge yelled. Mr. Polis was getting worried. Apollo saw this and acted on it.

"Mr. Polis, your hiding something! It's clearly evident…" Apollo began. The witness began sweating more because of how mysterious the attorney was acting towards him. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Clearly Mr. Justice has a point. Mr. Polis, please reveal what you are hiding. May I remind you that lying in a court of law is punishable… in severe ways!" The Judge threatened. The officer bit his nails nervously._ What is he hiding, _Apollo asked himself. He once again looked at the evidence. _The pipe, _Apollo yelled within his head.

"Your Honor! Please have the witness testify about seeing the crime take place! But first, Mr. Payne, were Mr. Wright's fingerprints found on the weapon?" Apollo asked. Payne nodded, before Apollo grinned and folded his arms.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Seeing the Crime~**_

"W-well, I was patrolling the cargo hold area and heard a sound. I rushed into the main cargo hold and saw the defendant holding a pipe over his head with both hands. Then he swung it and hit the victim over the head with it as hard as he could. That's all I saw I swear." The officer finished his testimony and Apollo grinned as the Judge began the Cross Examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~Seeing the Crime~**_

_**Justice vs. Payne**_

_"W-well, I was patrolling the cargo hold area and heard a sound. I rushed into the main cargo hold and saw the defendant holding a pipe over his head with both hands." _Apollo heard the contradiction and selected the evidence to present. His arm shot out in a point.

"OBJECTION! You say the defendant held it with two hands correct. Well the information in the Court Record states something that contradicts your statemen…" Apollo said before slamming his fists on the desk, "The Court Record states that the fingerprints on the pipe… ARE ONLY FROM ONE OF MR. WRIGHT'S HANDS! How could he have held it with two hands and only left half that amount of fingerprints?!" The witness was knocked back by shock.

"W-what… NOOOOOOOOOO!" Payne yelled. Apollo nodded before presenting his evidence on the larger screen. He motioned towards it.

"Look closely at the pipe on the screen. Clearly Mr. Wright's fingerprints only account for one hand. If the witness's statement holds true, then it could not have been Mr. Wright that committed the murder." Apollo explained. The people gathered to watch the proceedings began murmuring to each other. The Judge pounded his gavel to quiet them down.

"Order! Order! This is… quite intriguing Mr. Justice. If what the witness says is true and what the evidence shows is true, then I clearly see the contradiction. However, the question stands, why are Mr. Wright's fingerprints on the pipe to begin with?" The Judge asked. Apollo placed a finger to his forehead before nodding as he figured out an answer.

"I think I have an answer Your Honor. You see, Mr. Wright must have gone down to the Cargo Hold earlier that day to check his belongings. Since the pipe is near the door, he could have held on to it with one hand to fight against the force of the ship movements on the ocean. This can be easily proven if we simply send on investigation team to the ship to check the security cameras. According to the info on the ship in the Court Record, the cameras are always pointed towards the doors. So we can easily see this happen but we shouldn't be able to see the murder take place unfortunately." Apollo explained. The Judge nodded before sending the bailiff with a team of investigators to the cruise ship in question. Payne was beginning to sweat heavily as his case was being ruined by the defense attorney.

"Your Honor! We checked the security tapes just as you asked and it is clear that what the Defense Attorney states is in fact true. However we also found something disturbing. Right before the time of the murder the cameras were shut down and they didn't turn on again until right before the first investigation team reached the sight." The bailiff explained as he walked in the room and presented the video. The Judge allowed it to be played. It clearly showed exactly what Apollo had explained and also showed what the bailiff had explained.

_**Security Footage added to the Court Record**_

"How odd. Mr. Justice I am prepared to hand down a verdict. The court now finds Mr. Phoenix Wright to be-" The Judge was interrupted by a cry of protest.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, now standing next to the Professor. Everyone in the court looked shocked that the defendant would object to his verdict. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the barrage of shouts from around the court.

"Order! I will have order in my court! Mr. Wright, you are about to be let off the hook yet you object to my verdict." The Judge questioned this sudden outburst as did the Professor and Apollo.

"Daddy, what are you doing?!" Trucy asked anxiously in a whisper. The attorney ignored her before slamming the palms of his hands on the defense stand.

"This trial cannot conclude until we find the man responsible for this murder. Wouldn't you like to shorten the time it takes for an investigation? I think we can find the true killer with the evidence we have. Your Honor, the defense accuses Mr. Mark Polis of capitol degree murder!" Phoenix shouted. The officer was knocked back in shock before he clutched the witness stand and sweated nervously. The Judge pounded his gavel just as the murmuring of the court began.

"Mr. Wright, this is a dangerous accusation, and since Mr. Justice is the actual defense, if you cannot prove your accusation then you will be held in contempt of court." The Judge announced. Apollo was knocked back in shock before turning to Phoenix in worry.

"Mr. Wright! I can't prove this!" Apollo argued. Phoenix shook his head and smiled before explaining his theory.

"Don't worry Apollo, you'll bring Justice to this man!" Phoenix said reassuringly, pointing at the witness in the process. Apollo turned to everyone else that stood with him. The Professor held the brim of his hat and nodded while everyone else smiled at Apollo. The attorney felt reassured by everyone's support before turning back to the Judge and pounding his fists on the desk.

"Your Honor, I request that the Witness testify about the security cameras." Apollo yelled. The Judge nodded before motioning to the incredibly nervous witness. _Like I said before. You're hiding something and I'll find out what, _Apollo thought.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Security Cameras~**_

"W-well, where do I begin? The Security cameras on the ship are all controlled and operated by the head of security on the ship. I've never met him, but he's the one who controls which ones are on and off and where they face. He's the only one that has access to the security control room. He also controls the data received from the cameras. B-by that I mean he can freely delete any video footage that isn't important. Such as footage that isn't suspicious in any way." The officer testified. The Judge nodded before letting Apollo cross examine the witness. Apollo already knew where the contradiction lay.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Security Cameras~**_

_**Justice vs. Payne**_

_"W-well, where do I begin? The Security cameras on the ship are all controlled and operated by the head of security on the ship. I've never met him, but he's the one who controls which ones are on and off and where they face._ _He's the only one that has access to the security control room." _Apollo looked at the witness's profile and found what he was searching for.

_Officer Mark Polis: Head of Security on the S.S. Los Angeles_

"OBJECTION!" Apollo yelled, pointing at the witness, "You've just dug your own grave. Mr. Polis, this Profile was created by the Court to use as evidence. They did a background check on you and in fact, YOU are the Head of Security on that cruise ship. Or at least you were… BEFORE YOU WERE FOUND GUILTY FOR MURDER!" The officer was breathing so heavily he looked as though he would pass out. He growled loudly and this growl quickly turned to a yell of outrage as he pulled out his gun and through it at Apollo. The attorney ducked and it lodged itself in the wall behind him.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshut upshutup! I hate you! You and your objections and evidence! Just who do you think you are!" Mark Polis shouted his outrage for all to hear as the bailiff's came by and took him away. He was cuffed and knocked unconscious as his arrest was final.

"Well, this has certainly been a strange turn of events. We entered this court thinking that Mr. Wright was guilty of murder. But it turns out that the good could never really kill. I hope to see you again in court Mr. Wright, but at the defense stand instead of in handcuffs. Therefore, this court finds Mr. Phoenix Wright…"

_**Not Guilty!**_

"Court is adjourned." The Judge finished and everyone left, watching as Payne banged his head against the desk. He never could win whenever Phoenix or Apollo was involved.

"Great job, Apollo! You too, Daddy!" Trucy yelled in glee. Luke and the Professor smiled and held their hats from behind her. Apollo and Phoenix sighed in relief at winning the trial. It meant that Phoenix was free to help the Professor and Luke with the mystery currently at hand. Phoenix thought of something just then. He looked around.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Phoenix asked. Apollo spoke up and explained that they were investigating the abandoned mine they had found yesterday. They had decided to go back during the daytime to make it easier. Phoenix nodded before Apollo led them all out to the car to go out and celebrate.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_20/20 Picarats_

_09 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Solved!_


	3. The Investigation Begins

**Chapter 3: The Investigation Begins**

_~September 18__th__ 10:00 A.M.~_

_~Wright & Co. Law Offices~_

"Well, where to first Professor? You seem to be good at investigating so where should we begin?" Phoenix asked. The Professor thought for a moment before deciding that they should start by examining a record of the disappearances to see if they could find a pattern. Phoenix nodded before having Maya take out a notebook.

"I've had Maya record the day someone disappears and who they are. This might be helpful to our investigation." Phoenix explained. The Professor nodded before taking the notebook and reading through each entry.

_September 1__st__: Mayor of Los Angeles_

_September 3__rd__: Head Archeologist of Los Angeles Museum_

_September 5__th__: Chief of the Los Angeles Police Department_

**Puzzle # 03: Find a Pattern**

**10/10 Picarats**

_ Phoenix and Maya have been keeping a log of everyone that has disappeared since the day the ancient book was discovered. A pattern seems to lye somewhere within the log but what is it? Can you figure out what it is? Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

The Professor decided to let Luke answer this puzzle since he hasn't answered one yet. The young apprentice looked through the first three entries in the notebook and carefully examined each to see if he could find a relation. Something about the dates peaked his interest.

"How's this fine answer…"

Luke placed a hand to his chin and thought as he cocked his head left and right. He raised a finger and opened his mouth in a smile before pointing to signify the correct answer.

"I'm the Professor's apprentice!"

**CORRECT!**

"A sound deduction Luke, the entries reveal that a disappearance occurs once every other day. It also appears that each one that has disappeared is very high up in the government of Los Angeles." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded and thought over these new facts. _What does the date hove to do with the disappearance, _Phoenix thought. He shook his head when no answer came to mind.

"Let's go see Sonic and Tails. They should be downstairs. I'm sure they've come up with something from that abandoned mine." Phoenix said and led them downstairs to where Angel and Pearl were watching T.V. and Sonic and Tails were looking through the book they had found in the mine. Phoenix led the Professor, Luke, and Maya to the hedgehog to ask about it.

"Sonic, may we see that book of yours?" Phoenix asked. Sonic nodded and handed over the mysterious item. Phoenix flipped through the worn, old pages and was surprised to see that the writing was in clearly written English.

"Hey Professor, look at this. It's written in English." Phoenix said. The Professor moved closer and looked over him to see the pages. They read through it and realized it was from an ancient civilization that dated back thousands of years ago.

"The Arborary civilization. Have you heard of this before Mr. Wright?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix shook his head and read on. The book told of an ancient artifact that served as the key to their mysteries. One particular passage peaked the Professor's interest.

_ Once found, the key to our civilization, it shall be placed within the eternal blue flame and burned until our mysteries are released from within the flame. The symbol of our civilization will be revealed and thou shall receive eternal gifts._

"What on earth could this mean?" Professor Layton asked himself. He flipped through the rest of the pages but not much else was revealed within the papers. He closed the book and returned it to Sonic and Tails before pondering the passage he had found interesting. It had been quite cryptic as to what it meant. _Eternal gifts, eternal blue flame, _these words ran through the Professor's head as he tried to deduce their meaning but came up short.

"Well Professor, what should we do?" Luke asked his pondering mentor. The Professor turned to him and saw Maya and Phoenix waiting for a reply as well. He looked from face to face, wondering how he should answer.

"We will find out what is going on here. Let's first head for the location of the first disappearance and see if anything turns up useful." Professor Layton said. Phoenix, Luke, and Maya nodded. Apollo said he would remain behind and watch Pearl while they left. Sonic and Tails decided to follow just in case trouble aroused.

_~September 18__th__ 10:56 A.M.~_

_~City Hall: Los Angeles~_

The group exited Apollo's car and looked up at the incredibly tall building above them. Phoenix and Maya led them inside to begin their investigation. They looked around at all the busy people that ran the city. It was an incredibly lively hub of activity within the city. Some of the employees noticed them but quickly got back to their work. It was to be expected. With the mayor gone everyone was working overtime.

"Let's go see whoever is in charge." Professor Layton said to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded and led them to the mayor's office, which was now vacant of all but one person. The new Chief of Police sat in the mayor's usual desk. Phoenix cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir. We're looking for the person in charge." Phoenix said. The man in the chair growled a low growl before twisting around in his chair. He was an exceptionally large man wearing a black suit and black pants. Briefly Luke thought, _Does everyone in this country were suits, _but his thoughts were lost as the man's eyes shot towards him in a glare. He turned back to Phoenix and the Professor.

"I despise children you know. What do ya want?" The man asked. Luke, Maya, and Tails growled. They were beginning to get uneasy. The Professor placed a hand on Luke's shoulder to keep him from acting out of turn.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about what happened to the Mayor." Phoenix replied, choosing his words rather carefully. The man acting as Mayor growled before revealing that many people had come by that day asking about this. Phoenix found this particular statement quite interesting.

"W-wait, why are they only coming by now to ask. Didn't the Mayor disappear on the first of September?" Phoenix asked. The officer took a very quiet gasp before calming down almost instantly.

"W-well of course, people have been coming down every day with all sorts of questions. Now out with all of you! Or I'll call security!" The man said before shoving them through the door.

"There's something about that man that seems oddly suspicious." Phoenix said. The Professor nodded. Sonic and Tails spoke up and said that they would keep an eye on him for the time being. Phoenix and the Professor nodded, allowing them to leave and start their eavesdropping. Phoenix said they should head down to the museum to see if they could find anything.

"A good idea Mr. Wright. Let's go." Professor Layton agreed and they left the building quickly as the man they had just "interrogated" walked into the hall and began yelling at them. The Professor drove them to the museum with Phoenix's directions and within no time they had arrived. They got out and entered to see the building filled with ancient American and Asian relics. Skeletons, artifacts, and other ancient items lined the walls of the Los Angeles Museum. The group went their separate ways to investigate. Luke and Phoenix went to the ancient and modern animals section while the Professor and Maya left to find anyone that could give them information.

_~~Ancient and Modern Animals~~_

"Look Mr. Wright, a mouse! I love mice; one mouse named Toppy actually helped save my hometown you know!" Luke said excitedly as he ran for the glass tank containing the furry creatures. Phoenix laughed and asked what they had saved the town from.

"Descole and his "Specters"." Luke replied. Phoenix nodded before remembering how Descole had helped them in their final battle against Bronev seven months ago. Phoenix snapped out of his thoughts as one of the employees came by to ask if they needed help with anything. Luke spoke up quickly and asked if he could hold one of the mice. She giggled and allowed him to hold one. She lifted a black one with grey spots from the cage and placed it in his hand. Luke began making various animal like noises, much to the confusion of Phoenix and the employee. Even more strangely, the mouse seemed to reply.

"L-Luke, are you talking to that mouse?!" Phoenix asked. Luke looked at him and nodded. Phoenix asked how but Luke only shrugged before saying he never knew how he was able to talk with them.

"How strange?" The employee said, "By the way, my names Kristy. Be sure to find me if you ever need any help or if you forget some puzzles or something." The girl said before beginning to walk away. Luke moved, causing the mouse to hop on his shoulder.

"W-wait, you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Puzzlette would you?" Luke asked. Phoenix looked confused at what he meant. Kristy turned around and nodded, smiling.

"Yep! Puzzlette's my sister! Be sure to find me if you ever run into any _puzzling_ problems!" Kristy said before hurrying off to help some other visitors. She yelled back that they could keep the mouse as well. Luke laughed happily and placed the mouse in a pocket of his satchel. It stuck its head out, ready for the ride.

"Well then, what do you suppose we can use this mouse for?" Phoenix asked. Luke piped up and said it might be a special animal that can sniff out collectible items and Hint Coins. They decided to try it. Luke pulled the mouse out of his satchel and placed it on the ground. It immediately scurried off towards a corner of the rom and came back with a gold coin in its mouth.

_Found 1 Hint Coin_

"That could come in handy. But what did you mean about collectible items?" Phoenix asked. Luke explained that various items could be collected and stashed in the Professor's trunk as a kind of "souvenir". Phoenix nodded before noticing the mouse come back with two more Hint Coins.

_Found 2 Hint Coins_

"We should come up with a name for it. How about we go find Maya and ask her about it!" Luke said. Phoenix thought it was a fair enough idea and agreed to start searching for her. They eventually found the Professor and Maya at the Ancient Artifacts section of the museum.

"Professor! Professor, guess what! Puzzlette's sister let us keep this mouse to try and find items and hint coins. We were wondering if Maya would like to name it." Luke said. The Professor raised the brim of his hat to see the mouse before nodding towards Maya. She took the mouse in her hands and tried to think of a name. She thought up a name rather quickly.

"How about Misty?" Maya said. Luke complemented her choice, saying it was a fabulous name for a mouse before taking it back and placing it in a pocket of his satchel so it would remain safe.

"Well then, now that your mouse has been named, Mr. Wright, have you found anything interesting?" The Professor asked, motioning towards the attorney. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin before shaking his head. They decided to head to the next place they had recorded in the first three entries.

_~September 18__th__: 11:42 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Police Department~_

The group stopped in front of the building and immediately noticed a high amount of security in the area. Luke felt Misty climb out of his satchel and gather up three more Hint Coins before placing them in his hands and crawling back into the pocket of his satchel. Luke placed the coins in the Professor's trunk.

_Found 3 Hint Coins_

The four of them entered the building to find the "maximum security" on the inside to be incredibly lacking. Officers lay in chairs half asleep, eating donuts, drinking milk and coffee. The one at the front desk had his feet up on the desk and was half asleep. The Professor decided to take this one.

"Excuse me, sir." Professor Layton said, knocking the man from his doze. He lifted his feet off the desk and placed them on the ground. He yawned and stretched before turning to the ones who had tried to get his attention.

"What?" He said simply. Clearly none of the officers had gotten work in the past few days.

"We seek information about the recent disappearance. Do you think you could help us sir?" Professor Layton asked in his ever polite tone. The man yawned again before beginning to doze off, but not before saying that they had gotten so many questions about that that they could ask anyone on the streets about it.

"We don't got nothing to talk about! Get outa here!" The officer yelled, shoeing them away with a wave of his hand before going back to his nap. The Professor apologized before leaving with everyone else following close behind. They sighed before deciding to make their way back home for lunch.

"This is certainly a perplexing manner. Not a single person we've talked to so far seems to want to reveal any information they may or may not have obtained about the recent incidents. It is, quite perplexing." The Professor said as he drove them back to the office. Phoenix agreed and thought about it for a moment but couldn't think of any reason that could be proven at the moment.

**Mystery 2: The Quiet People**

_ The Professor and Phoenix, after asking people associated with the various incidents, are puzzled about why people would keep quiet about their missing leaders. The matter requires more investigation before this mystery is solved. What could be keeping the people from talking?_

Within minutes the group had arrived at the office once more. Apollo was reading a newspaper while Pearl lay on the couch, her head on Apollo's left leg. As soon as they walked in they heard an explosion come from Trucy's bedroom. Phoenix groaned before walking with Maya and Luke to the room.

"Trucy, what did you do now?" Phoenix asked, slightly annoyed. His adopted daughter stood, covered in soot next to Angel smiling happily. Another one of her magic tricks had blown up in her face. She, ever since she was born, had had an everlasting interest in magic, thanks to her now deceased birth father. It was something Phoenix constantly had to put up with, which is one reason he had Maya around, to help keep the "magic" under control. The spirit medium acted as a sort of mother to Trucy. Angel coughed and a cloud of dust escaped her fur's grasp.

"I was trying out a new magic trick with Angel. I guess it didn't go so well. But look, Angel made a Soot Angel!" Trucy yelled, pointing to the spot on the wall that was not covered in soot due to how close Angel had been standing to it. Another spot, shaped like Trucy, was on the other side of the room. Phoenix sighed before telling Trucy to go take a shower and clean herself up. The Professor walked in and took one look around before turning around and walking away with his hat over his eyes. Phoenix followed him, sensing that the archeologist had something to say.

"Your daughter is quite… eccentric." The Professor said, still holding his hat over his eyes. Phoenix smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Apollo, who had completely ignored the incident, jumped from his seat and turned on the news.

"Mr. Wright! The newspaper said something about a murder and that it would be on T.V. today! I wonder who got murdered." Apollo said, flipping through the channels until he reached the local news channel.

_ "And now, Breaking News! Earlier this morning the newest head of police was murdered in his office. This took place at approximately 11:30 A.M.; witnesses report seeing Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright leaving the man's office just before this with a small group of other people. These other people have been identified as Professor of Archeology Hershel Layton and his young apprentice Luke Triton as well as the Daughter of the Master of Kurain Village, Maya Fey. The witness has asked for her name to be said as Franziska von Karma."_ Phoenix was knocked back with shock. Von Karma had been a vicious Prosecuting prodigy that, up until meeting Phoenix, had had a no loses streak ever since she had become a Prosecutor in Germany at age thirteen. She was also the daughter of Miles Edgeworth's Prosecuting mentor, Manfred von Karma, whose forty year winning streak had been stopped by Phoenix. A short time later the Prosecutor was arrested and presumably died in prison. The last trial he prosecuted was that of Miles Edgeworth, who had been suspected of murder.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Wright?" Luke asked as he watched the blue suited attorney stand in a daze. He was shocked that after so long, von Karma had made another appearance and would presumably be Prosecuting this trial. A sudden bang at the door alerted the group to a visitor. Phoenix opened the door but was quickly shoved out of the way by several police officers.

"Excuse me! You can't just barge in here uninvited officers! You need a permit!" Phoenix yelled. The all too familiar voice of Detective Dick Gumshoe flowed into the room as a response to Phoenix's comment.

"Permit granted! We have a warrant of arrest for one Luke Triton! He'll be coming with us!" Gumshoe said before moving out of the way as his officers dragged the kicking boy out of the room. Phoenix tried to stop them but was stopped by the voice of Professor Layton.

"Mr. Wright! I'm afraid in this situation, brute force would not be wise. Luke, we will fix this, just remain calm!" The Professor yelled to his apprentice as he was pushed into a police car. Phoenix growled before yelling.

"How could you just let them take him like that?! I don't know about you but I would try to save him if it were Maya, or Trucy!" Phoenix yelled. The Professor tilted his hat before responding as sternly as possible.

"I am afraid, Mr. Wright… that I will be going at this alone with his defense! Luke is my responsibility and I owe it to his father to keep him safe at all times!" Professor Layton said. Phoenix breathed in before breathing out in frustration. He punched the wall before pointing at the Professor.

"I… I cannot believe you!" Phoenix yelled. The Professor pointed right back at him before explaining that Luke is a smart boy and he can take care of himself in police custody. The Professor decided to walk down to the Detention Center to see his apprentice, leaving Phoenix behind.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_30/30 Picarats_**  
**

_15 Hint Coins_

__**Court Record Contents:**

_Empty_**  
**


	4. Turnabout Apprentice: Day 1

**Chapter 4: Turnabout Apprentice: Day 1**

_~September 18__th__: 1:00P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Detention Center~_

The Professor watched as Luke cried his eyes out from behind the Detention Center's cold glass windows. The young boy had good reason to cry, if he was found guilty, chances were that he would never see home again. The Professor, however, would not allow that to happen. He would defend Luke in Court, until the bitter end of it all.

"Luke, look at me. I'm going to get you out of this. The trial starts at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning and I will be there to defend you. We will win this trial." The Professor made this promise and intended to keep it. If Luke was innocent, and he knew he was, then nothing would add up in court on the Prosecutions side. It would all point towards someone else. The Professor only wondered just how many witnesses there would be.

"Are you sure Professor? If I was the one that got arrested then there must be a good reason for it." Luke said, wiping away the tears that had smothered his face. Professor Layton nodded before hearing someone walk in. It was Sonic and Tails.

"Professor? We got here as soon as Phoenix told us you were here with Luke. What happened?" Tails asked rather quietly and sympathetically. The Professor explained everything that had happened, with Luke's help. Sonic and Tails nodded before hearing the door open once more. Maya walked in, carrying Luke's satchel, which was dropped while he was struggling.

"Hey Luke. Is this yours?" Maya asked. Luke nodded but had no way of getting it because of the glass. Maya set it in front of him on their side of the glass. Misty poked her head out of the satchel and sniffed around before picking up the scent of something. She scurried off and came back with three golden Hint Coins in her mouth. The Professor took them and placed them in his trunk.

_Found 3 Hint Coins_

"Those coins might come in handy tomorrow. Professor Layton, I've decided something, I'm going to help you in the trial tomorrow. You need to learn how to be a "proper" attorney if you are to stand up to von Karma. Or else she'll whip you into one on her own… LITERALLY!" Maya said. The Professor thought about this for a moment before nodding, agreeing to her plan. This Prosecutor sounded vicious to him and to avoid any unneeded injury, he decided it might be a good idea. Soon after that visiting hours at the Detention Center ended and they were forced to leave. They decided to check out the scene of the crime.

_~September 18__th__: 3:36 P.M.~_

_~City Hall: Los Angeles~_

The group had walked for fifteen minutes before reaching the scene of the murder. The first man they had talked to had been murdered for some unfathomable reason. They needed to find out what the cause was in order to prove Luke innocent. Upon entering the building they saw that practically the whole police force was investigating this. Detective Gumshoe stood near the mayor's office, talking with the one Professor Layton had seen on T.V., Franziska von Karma. She was evidently in charge of the investigation, so her status as a Prosecutor put her above everyone else and made it so that she didn't have to appear as a witness in court.

"Good day to you, Detective." Professor Layton said as he walked up to them. Von Karma looked at the Professor, rolled her eyes, and went back to ordering around all the officers with her whip.

"Hey pal. What do ya need?" Gumshoe asked. The Professor explained he would be acting as the Defense Attorney tomorrow and wanted to see if he could get any evidence from the crime scene. Maya laughed once, knowing that Gumshoe wouldn't allow him in on request. She was caught by surprise when the good Detective began giving the Professor a grand tour of the crime scene. After they toured the murder scene he gave them a copy of the Autopsy Report and went back to his officers.

_**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

The group investigated further but first deduced that the murder weapon and other important evidence would appear in court the next day. They searched through the entire crime scene but didn't discover anything new. Feeling confident that all the important evidence had been gathered, the group made their way back to the office. But as they were walking, something blocked their path. A pipe had broken open beneath the surface of the road and only a few stepping spots were still dry. Sonic decided it was another puzzle that needed solving.

**Puzzle 04: Stepping Stones 1**

**15/15 Picarats**

_ A main water pipe has burst beneath the roadway and the water leaking from it is now blocking Sonic and the rest of the group's way home. Only a select few spots in the watery area are still dry because of a slightly higher elevation. A few planks of wood lay nearby. Using these supplies, try to create the shortest bridge you can between the dry spots. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Sonic lifted a piece of wood and looked at its length, comparing it to the distance between him and the three nearest dry spots. He chose the dry spot to his left and laid the plank down, connecting him to the dry spot. He picked up another, shorter plank and walked out to the dry spot he had just connected himself to. Now there were two dry spots to choose from. By comparing the length of the plank to the distance between the next dry spot and him, he placed it and connected himself to the leftmost dry spot. Two planks of wood remained and one dry spot remained. He took the longest plank and connected it to the dry spot then walked across the plank and finished the bridge with the last plank, reaching the other side perfectly.

"I think I got better at this. Let's find out…"

Sonic turned around and thought for a moment before turning back and placing a hand to his chin. He raised one eye and grinned before doing a front flip and pointing to signify the correct answer was given.

"That was fast! I guess I did get better!"

**CORRECT!**

With that done the Professor led Maya and Tails to the other side where Sonic stood waiting. He congratulated the hedgehog on solving the puzzle before continuing his journey back to the office. They reached it moments later and came inside to see Apollo cooking the dinner for that night. It was a simple dinner of broccoli, pork chops, and garlic bread. Trucy came out of her room, whining to her father about what Apollo was cooking.

"But Daddy, I don't want broccoli! What about corn or something else like that?" Trucy asked. Phoenix sighed, wiping sweat away from his face. He compromised by saying that she didn't have to eat her broccoli this one time and she smiled. Moments later Apollo finished their meals and laid it out for them to take. About an hour later, everyone had finished and they were going off to bed. Phoenix glared towards the Professor but sighed, seeing as he was the only person who could help with the incidents that had occurred within his city, he decided that he couldn't kick him out.

"Maya, go make sure Trucy is ready for bed. I'm going to sleep. Sonic, Tails, and Angel said they would sleep on the roof tonight, since it's warm out." Phoenix said. Maya nodded before going to fulfill his wishes. Meanwhile, on the roof, Sonic stared up at the sky's, mind set on one thing. Ok well two things, his home on Mobius, and the whereabouts of Dr. Eggman.

"Where do ya think he is Tails? Ever since what happened seven months ago, Eggman hasn't been seen at all." Sonic asked. Tails shrugged, smiling at Angel, who was using his leg as a pillow while she slept. Sonic decided to go out for a run to keep himself from getting bored. He yelled down the chimney to let Apollo know before taking off with a Sonic Boom that shook the whole building and woke Angel.

_~The Next Morning~_

Maya yawned as she woke, sitting up in bed, hair standing at incredibly odd ends. She opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Pear staring up at her with a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning Mystic Maya!" Pearl practically yelled, probably waking up Trucy. Maya told her to keep her voice down before getting up and walking out of her bedroom. She had a clear view of the kitchen and living room from here. Apollo was still fast asleep on the couch, having given the guest room to Professor Layton. Trucy was awake and dressed eating a small breakfast in the kitchen.

"Why's it always the young ones that wake up first?" Maya said, shuffling into the kitchen for a glass of milk before deciding to wake everyone else up.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Maya yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Apollo to literally jump out of the couch and fall face first on the floor. Trucy and Pearl laughed at this. Phoenix grumbled as he walked in, angry at the fact that he had been woken up. Sonic, Tails, and Angel fell in through the chimney and greeted everyone with a good morning. The Professor, already awake and dressed, walked out of the guest room and made his way for the door. He felt that he needed to investigate more to get ready for the trial that would take place at 2 P.M. that day. His destination was the crime scene first and he left in a hurry. Phoenix glared for a moment before turning his attention to Maya.

"Why would you yell that loud?! We don't have anything important to do today!" Phoenix yelled. Maya slammed her hands on the counter before lifting one and slapping him across the cheek as hard as she could.

"We DO have something important to do today! We are going to watch Luke's trial whether you like it or not!" Maya said. Pearl and Trucy jumped up and down in delight, having not scene a trial in so long, Pearl was at least the happiest. Maya was excited to see the Professor in action in court again.

"What ever happened to me being the star defense attorney?!" Phoenix asked, looking from face to face at everyone in the room. Maya lifted her hand to hold her shoulder as she thought for a moment about his question.

"Well, since Level – 5 and Capcom have teamed up to make that crossover game between you and the Professor, people have been getting pretty hyped about seeing Professor Layton yell OBJECTION in court. That and Professor Layton is just more popular than you in America." Maya explained, severely breaking the fourth wall. Phoenix clasped a hand over her mouth and looked around.

"Careful, you need a permit to break the fourth wall like that." Phoenix whispered as he turned himself and Maya back and forth to make sure nobody was watching. After making sure her little interference with the boundary between game character and reality had not been heard by anyone but all of them, Phoenix went back to his breakfast. Maya left the table with Pearl and Trucy to go get ready for the big day that was planned. Apollo and Phoenix stayed behind in the kitchen and talked for a while. Tails decided to clear their boredom with a puzzle, something the Professor taught him. Phoenix and Apollo decided to work together and give it a shot.

**Puzzle # 05: Contradictory Keys**

**15/15 Picarats**

_ Tails, having been taught by the Professor, has presented Phoenix and Apollo with a puzzle. They decided to solve it together and proceed to read the description. A large solid door can only be opened using a key, however, it is one of five key choices. Choose the correct key and place it in the keyhole by studying the shape of the key and the keyhole. Choose carefully. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Apollo and Phoenix look closely at the keys before deciding to go in order and study each one. They studied the first and second but their shape did not fit the keyhole. The next two weren't very different. They tried the last one and came up with the same results. _That can't be right. This puzzle must contain… a contradiction, _Phoenix thought.

"OBJECTION! Tails, this puzzle isn't solvable. It has no answer." Phoenix said. Apollo nodded in agreement. Tails told them to look closer at the puzzle. They did and couldn't find anything. But then, Apollo's ability to catch even the tiniest of details kicked in. He noticed the back of the keys were shaped oddly and when he combined them with the front of another key, the correct answer was revealed.

"Alright, together we can do this easily…"

The two attorney's placed a hand to their chins and closed their eyes in thought. Apollo's eyes shot open while Phoenix's opened slowly and the two snapped their fingers before pointing forward as their answer was deemed Correct.

"Nothing can stop an Ace Attorney!"

**CORRECT!**

"Great job guys. Looks like Maya and the others are back. Let's see if they can solve another puzzle." Tails said before flying over to Maya to get there quickly. He presented her with his next puzzle and she gladly accepted.

**Puzzle # 06: Which Entrée?**

**15/15 Picarats**

_ Tails has presented Maya with a food based puzzle. Phoenix has decided to calm down Maya's craving for food by bringing her out to an all you can eat buffet, completely ruining his chances of paying the rent this month. She orders so many different food items that Phoenix gets it mixed up with his food at the table. Knowing that Maya's food cost a lot more than Phoenix's, can you find the correct answer? Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Maya started blushing at this puzzle; primarily because it was something everyone knew she would do. Soon she pushed this thought from her mind and focused on the puzzle itself. She examined the prices on each item they had ordered. They were incredibly expensive, something she knew Phoenix would never pay for in his lifetime. But upon closer inspection, she noticed some foods that she knew Phoenix would only eat and Maya wouldn't. By crossing these items out, she was left with her answer.

"Here we go…"

Maya placed one hand to her right cheek as she thought about her answer, switching to the left cheek after a moment of thought. She grinned as she realized the answer was correct before her hands balled into fists and went to the base of her neck in happiness.

"Oh yeah! I got it right!"

**CORRECT!**

"Alright, alright. I think that's enough puzzles for today. Let's get ready for the trial." Phoenix said. Sonic, Tails, Angel, and Apollo nodded before going their separate ways to get ready for the important day.

_~September 19__th__: 11:16 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles City Hall~_

Professor Layton looked around the room, eyeing everything with a careful eye. Now that he didn't have any distractions from Maya and Sonic, he could check every last detail for evidence that could be used in the trial that lay only four hours away. His eye caught a very slight detail that seemed out of place. A smudge on the glass of the window. Looking carefully, he noticed it was a faint red mark. _Blood, _Professor Layton thought before righting it down in his journal. This could be useful in court later that day. Whoever murdered this man did not leave with clean hands. He exited the room to see if any evidence lay outside the office that could be useful. Detective Gumshoe and his officers were not there that day. Professor Layton heard a noise and hid in an open room. It was von Karma! She was also there investigating the room. He straightened his hat and strained his ears to listen as she talked to herself.

"This man was murdered. A gunshot wound to the head, as well as a very strange bruise on his lower lip." Von Karma said to herself. The Professor quietly pulled the Autopsy Report out of his trunk and looked through it. Everything she said was in it. He listened carefully.

"That Layton guy won't stand a chance against my whip. I have witnesses and my whip will serve as their memory of the event. They will bend to my rules in that court. Professor Layton won't stand a chance." Von Karma said slyly, cracking her whip against the wall before leaving the room, no new information gathered. The Professor moved out of his hiding place and straightened his hat as he watched the entrance to the building shut.

"In court, Ms. Von Karma. We will see who has the superior wits about them." Professor Layton said to himself before deciding that he should speak with Luke at the Detention Center before he ran out of time.

_~September 19__th__: 11:28 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Detention Center~_

"It's really cold in here Professor." Luke said, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. The Professor nodded in agreement, but did nothing to warm himself in order to keep from hurting his apprentice's feelings or making him jealous. He then explained everything that he had heard from Franziska von Karma at the crime scene and also explained their plan of action in court that day.

"So von Karma is manipulating her witnesses to try and get me Guilty. Why would she do something like that?" Luke asked. The Professor lowered his hat over his eyes and said that all Prosecutors only wish to get a Guilty verdict in court.

"That isn't right. Don't worry Professor, if I know you well enough, you'll pull through and find the true criminal as well." Luke reassured him. The Professor chuckled at the boy's words before hearing the door open behind him. Sonic and Maya walked in to greet the arrested boy.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Sonic asked. Luke made a movement that expressed the temperature from within his little "cell". Sonic scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly before reassuring him that it would be warmer in the courtroom. Luke nodded before turning to Maya.

"Hi Luke. When you get out of this we'll have a big celebration. Doesn't that sound fun?" Maya asked. Luke nodded, realizing how sympathetic everyone was acting towards him. He smiled gratefully. The Professor looked up at a clock on the wall and looked at the time. _12:30 P.M._

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_75/75 Picarats_

_18 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Autopsy Report_


	5. Turnabout Apprentice: Trial

**Chapter 5: Turnabout Apprentice: Trial**

_~September 19__th__: 12:56 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 3~_

"See now what did I tell ya, warmer than the Detention Center, huh Luke?" Sonic said, giving him a thumbs up. Luke smiled and nodded. He turned towards the doors of the courtroom, one thought running through his mind. _How could they suspect me of murder? _ The Professor placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure his apprentice that the outcome of this case would be in his favor. Apollo and Phoenix, along with Pearl and Trucy, walked in moments later. Maya had gone with the Professor, Sonic, Tails, Angel, and Luke, riding with them to the courthouse from the Detention Center. The bailiff opened the door.

"Mr. Layton, you and the defendant may now enter." The bailiff said, moving out of the way to allow them to enter. The same Judge from before sat above them, looking over the courtroom. Phoenix and the rest of the group moved to the Jury benches behind the Defense Stand.

"Your Honor, if it is all the same, I would like to have the Defendant be my Defense Aid today." The Professor announced. The Judge nodded, finalizing it with a pound of his gavel to stop any protest that was sure to come from Prosecutor Von Karma, who stood alone across the courtroom at the Prosecutors stand, whip held tightly in her hand, ready to lash out at anything she did not find helpful to her. The Judge pounded his gavel and asked the two if they were ready. Both replied with a nod of their heads. The Judge then allowed the Prosecution to begin the explanation of her case.

"Very well, you see, yesterday at approximately 11:30 A.M., our temporary mayor and chief of police, Marvin Campbell, was murdered in his office. The device used to murder the man was a small handgun, more commonly called a pistol. The murderer was a boy by the name of Luke Triton. We have decisive evidence that proves this Your Honor." Von Karma said before presenting video footage to the court. The Professor slammed his hand on the desk, not expecting this rapid change of events.

"Well, I am currently prepared to hand down a verdict if video evidence is submitted." The Judge said. Professor Layton slammed his hand on his desk once more before pointing outwards towards his honor.

"Objection! The defense has a right to cross examine a witness in this trial! Ms. Von Karma, call your first witness- OW!" Professor Layton said before a whip cracked against him. Everyone, even Phoenix (who had been at the wrong end of that whip countless times) winced as if sharing the archeologist's pain.

"Such foolishness can only be foolishly delivered by a fool of a foolish fool. Your Honor, this evidence is proof enough of that boy's guilt. You may hand down your verdict." Von Karma said. The Judge looked from the Defense to the Prosecution before looking down at Luke, cowering in fear next to the Professor. He sighed and pounded his gavel.

"The defenses objection is hereby… overruled. The defendant Luke Triton is hereby found Guilty of capital murder." The Judge announced. Professor Layton slammed his hand on his desk.

"Objection! We haven't even seen the footage yet!" Professor Layton yelled. Luke nodded weakly, clinging to the Professor's coat. He was scared out of his wits; everyone thought he was guilty. The Judge sighed then nod, making Von Karma show the video of the murder. She began sweating and punched her desk powerfully.

"But I… its video footage of the murder… take my word for it." Von Karma pleaded. The Judge shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Von Karma, your word has not been trustable in the past." The Judge said before having a bailiff take the footage and play it. It showed a cardboard cutout of Luke holding a gun, before showing him shoot a cardboard bullet at the victim.

"Clearly… you have lied in court Ms. Von Karma, this is punishable by law. However, since you are the Prosecution and the technical leader of this case's investigation, I am not permitted to file any charges against you. However you will need to present a witness and further evidence in order to support your case." The Judge said. Von Karma pounded her fist against the desk in frustration before regaining her "cool" and presenting evidence.

"Very well; I will present to the court, the weapon used to murder the victim, a small pistol. I have also learned that a power outage occurred at the moment of the murder. The record of this event will also be added to the Court Record." Von Karma stated. She added the new evidence.

_**Pistol added to the Court Record**_

_**Power Outage: September 18**__**th**__** added to the Court Record**_

"Just in case this happened, I have a witness prepared for us. The security guard that was present that day, Carl Burton. Please take to the stand… NOW!" Von Karma ordered and a very skinny, tall man jumped from his seat and ran for the witness stand. The guard wore a standard security guard outfit as well as a blue cap. He also held a flashlight and a gun carrier in his belt.

"Testify about what you saw!" Von Karma ordered. The witness was about to argue that he hadn't even said his name and occupation yet but was quickly whipped into testifying.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

"It was about noon I would say. I was doing my hourly patrol of the mayor's wing of the building when I heard the sound of a gunshot come from the mayor's office. I came in to find our temporary mayor dead on the floor, and a young boy with brown hair fleeing through the window. He was also wearing a blue cap and a blue sweater. I watched him run off incredibly fast but soon turned around to take care of our deceased leader. That's all." Carl testified. The Judge nodded, thinking it to be a very sound testimony. He then let the Professor proceed with his Cross Examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Layton vs Von Karma**_

_"It was about noon I would say. I was doing my hourly patrol of the mayor's wing of the building when I heard the sound of a gunshot come from the mayor's office." _The Professor listened and nodded, not finding any contradictions in this section of the testimony.

_"I came in to find our temporary mayor dead on the floor, and a young boy with brown hair fleeing through the window. He was also wearing a blue cap and a blue sweater."_ The Professor saw something fishy in the testimony and decided to press him for more information.

"Hold It! If the boy was wearing a blue cap, then how could you see his hair beneath it?" The Professor asked. The witness began sweating very briefly before quickly responding.

"Well, it was sticking out in the back like a spike. It was light brown." Carl responded. The Professor nodded, allowing his testimony to continue.

_"I watched him run off incredibly fast but soon turned around to take care of our deceased leader. That's all." _The Professor heard this part of the testimony and realized something felt off. He compared it with the evidence and noticed know contradictions. He compared it to recent events and noticed a glaring contradiction.

"Objection! Mr. Burton, the newscast that was broadcasted on the television yesterday that reported the crime mentioned that the defendant, Luke Triton, was seen exiting the building with Mr. Wright and I. How could he have jumped from the window?!" The Professor asked, raising the tension within the courtroom. Carl was knocked back in shock at the contradiction. Von Karma punched her desk.

"This is very true Mr. Layton- OW!" The Judge said but was interrupted by Von Karma's whip. She turned to the Professor next. She cracked her whip at him.

"OW!" The Professor yelled in pain. Von Karma went on to explain that the newscast was faulty with its facts. The Professor, now recovered from the pain of the whip, slammed a hand on his desk to halt her statement.

"But even so, we must take everything into account in court. And it is true that the defendant was seen with Mr. Wright and I, for I was clearly there." Professor Layton said. Von Karma pounded a fist against her desk. She suddenly cooled off in a flash.

"Very well, this is clearly a "contradiction" in my witness's testimony. However, you must present evidence to support your claim." Von Karma said. Professor Layton nodded before placing a hand to his chin in thought. _The court record contains no evidence to support my claim. I need a way to add evidence to the court record in order to point out this contradiction, _Professor Layton thought.

**Puzzle # 07: Present Evidence**

**20/20 Picarats**

_ The Professor has run into a predicament. In order to support his claim he must present evidence or add evidence to present. He believes his contradiction holds water, however, nothing in the Court Record or in the courtroom itself proves the contents of the news broadcast. Can you find the evidence that can support his claim? Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

The Professor opened the Court Record and looked through it on the blue screen in front of him. He read carefully through each piece of evidence before examining the courtroom carefully. He then remembered something. _If I can't find evidence that directly supports my claim, then perhaps I can find something that is linked to the broadcast, _Professor Layton thought. He searched the Profiles, crossing his fingers that the person was there. She was. He selected the picture.

"Just a dash of puzzle solving here…"

The Professor placed a hand to his chin and cocked his head back and forth in thought. He smiled when he knew the answer was correct and his hand shot forward in a pointing position.

"That was a challenge to be sure!"

**CORRECT!**

"Here we are." Professor Layton said, pulling up the picture for all to see. Von Karma looked at the picture before breaking into a laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha! Only a foolish fool would present such foolish evidence that does nothing but foolishly-" Von Karma began but was stopped.

"Prove my claim beyond a doubt!" Professor Layton finished her sentence for her, much to her surprise. He then went on to explain that the woman on the screen was the news caster that reported the event to the media. He also explained that she, since she was in the Profiles, should be in the courtroom, and that she could prove his claim beyond a doubt.

"With that, the defense calls Ms. Deborah Hampson to the witness stand." Professor Layton shouted so that everyone would here. Indeed, as soon as he shouted these words a woman in her mid-twenties made her way to the witness stand.

"This is ridiculous!" Von Karma yelled. The Judge shook his head, trying to draw attention away from the Prosecution and to the new witness. Professor Layton asked her what had been reported to her in the newscast.

"The witnesses we had reported that the defendant was seen leaving the scene of the crime with Mr. Wright and Mr. Layton. You could just watch the newscast itself; I have it recorded to a DVD." Deborah explained. She handed the bailiff the disk and he took it to the DVD player. It appeared on a large screen above them and everyone watched the newscast play. Professor Layton folded his arms and smiled.

_"…witnesses report seeing Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright leaving the man's office just before this with a small group of other people. These other people have been identified as Professor of Archeology Hershel Layton and his young apprentice Luke Triton as well as the Daughter of the Master of Kurain Village, Maya Fey…" _ Von Karma was in such an outrage that she whipped the bailiff and the witness. She turned on the Judge and the Professor and whipped them as well.

"Something much more disturbing is that the person who reported this incident... WAS YOU!" Professor Layton said, pointing towards Von Karma. The court was suddenly filled with shouts of outrage. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the sudden uproar of angry people.

"That Prosecutor lied!"

"Someone take her away!"

"It's illegal to lie in court!"

"Go Professor!" This shout was heard from Maya in the Jury benches behind him. The Professor and Luke turned to see Maya, Pearl, Trucy, Sonic, Tails, Angel, and Apollo cheering them on. Phoenix and the Professor stared down each other for a moment before Phoenix smiled. The Judge pounded his gavel again, silencing everyone.

"Order! Order in my court! I will have order or else this session will be suspended! The Defense's claims are certainly intriguing. The Prosecution has lied once more, now that I think about, I do recall hearing your name on that broadcast when it first came up." The Judge said, turning towards Von Karma. She cracked her whip against her desk.

"Y-your Honor!" Von Karma yelled. The Judge shook his head before pounding his gavel.

"This concludes the cross examination of Carl Burton. You and Ms. Hampson may return to your seats." The Judge said. He shook his head in agony and stress as the two returned to their seats in the Jury Benches. The Judge pounded his gavel and announced a recess.

"Ms. Von Karma, come meet me in my chambers. Everyone else will wait in the lobby until further notice." The Judge said, pounding his gavel to make his statement "law". Everyone left the courtroom to enjoy there break from stress. The Professor and Luke stacked their papers neatly and left them as they headed back to the Defendant Lobby. They were quickly attacked with hugs from Maya, Pearl, and Angel.

"Great job Professor! You were great!" Maya exclaimed. The Professor chuckled and tipped his hat before turning to everyone else. Apollo, Sonic, Tails, Trucy, and Phoenix stood in a group nearby, watching the hug fest.

"I must compliment your ability Professor Layton. It was really exciting in there." Apollo complimented. The Professor once again tipped his hat to thank his compliment. Phoenix cleared his throat and looked down.

"Something tells me Von Karma is gonna think of a new tactic. You'll want to look out for any and all contradictions in the rest of this trial. Von Karma can be a rather viscous person, as you've seen. But that's not the worst of her." Phoenix explained. Professor Layton nodded, understanding where Phoenix was coming from with this statement. Luke tugged on the Professor's coat.

"I think we should try and prove Ms. Von Karma guilty this time Professor!" Luke said, trying to make himself seem older in a way. The Professor nodded in agreement. Mere moments later the bailiff walked in and instructed them to head back to their respective seats. Everyone wished the defense team good luck before they headed their separate ways. The Judge and Von Karma entered moments later and took to their respective stands.

"Now that we have all reconvened, Ms. Von Karma, you may call your next witness." The Judge said. Von Karma nodded and called for a young lady by the name of Clarice Su.

"Very well, you may skip introductions if you wish Ms. Von Karma. Please have the witness testify about what she saw." The Judge asked. Von Karma nodded before ordering the new witness to testify. Luke growled a little, not liking how stubborn and snobby Prosecutors could be at times.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

"Yesterday, around noon, I was entering the main building of City Hall when I saw four people leaving the building in a hurry. I went inside, thinking nothing of it, and heard a scream of fright. People began screaming that the mayor had been shot and killed and I followed their screams to the scene of the crime. I had my camera and I took a photo of the temporary mayor after he died. Then the police showed up and made us all leave." Clarice testified. Everyone nodded before allowing the Professor and Luke to continue with the cross examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Layton vs Von Karma**_

_"Yesterday, around noon, I was entering the main building of City Hall when I saw four people leaving the building in a hurry."_ The Professor decided to press her on every detail to get as much information as possible from her testimony.

"Hold It! Who were the four people that you saw leave the building?" Professor Layton asked. The witness shrugged and shook her head before responding with an "I don't know". Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk and demanded she answer the question.

"Ms. Su, in a court of law, I don't know is not a suitable response. Give us details about who you saw leave the building!" Professor Layton demanded. Von Karma growled and raised her whip. The Professor saw this and ducked to avoid the weapon's hit.

"Mr. Hershel Layton the law also states that the defense cannot badger the witness. Your actions are against the law and cannot yield correct results due to its status as illegal." Von Karma stated. The Professor slammed a hand on his desk once again before pointing at Von Karma.

"Just because it is law does not mean it is always right, Ms. Von Karma. I have disobeyed the law on many occasions in order to get to the bottom of a mystery and even the law enforcers have congratulated me." Professor Layton argued. Von Karma pounded a fist on her desk before letting the cross examination continue.

_"I went inside, thinking nothing of it, and heard a scream of fright. People began screaming that the mayor had been shot and killed and I followed their screams to the scene of the crime." _Professor Layton decided to press her on this.

"Hold It! If you knew there was a killer in the building, then why did you run towards the murder scene?" Professor Layton asked. The witness started getting nervous because it was a question she could not answer.

"Umm… well… you see… I don't know; I just felt compelled to go see what happened." Clarice responded. The Professor shook his head before deciding to let her continue her testimony.

_"I had my camera and I took a photo of the temporary mayor after he died. Then the police showed up and made us all leave."_ Professor Layton slammed a hand on his desk, already seeing something that didn't fit.

"Hold It! If you have a photo than why hasn't it been provided as evidence?!" Professor Layton shouted. The courtroom began to murmur amongst themselves. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the talking.

"Order! Order! I will stop the Cross Examination here. Ms. Su, you may present the photo then step down." The Judge said before watching as the witness pulled a photo rom her purse and walk back to her seat. The Judge displayed the photo on the screen.

_**Photo of the Crime Scene added to the Court Record**_

"It would appear that we have even more evidence pointing towards our case, Your Honor. Just look at the photo." Professor Layton said before pointing at the photo. The Judge asked him to show the court what he meant.

**Puzzle # 08: New Evidence**

**20/20 Picarats**

_ The previous witness has presented a photo as evidence in the case. Upon close inspection, the Professor has reasoned that something odd has appeared within the picture. He allows Luke to take this puzzle instead. Can he find the correct spot on the photo that the Professor has noticed? Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Luke stared closely at the photo, wondering what exactly the Professor had noticed. He looked around the body and around the surrounding furniture within the photo. The photo had captured quite a bit of the room. Luke's head was beginning to hurt so he decided to use one of the Hints. He pressed the Hint Coin button on the Court Record.

**Hint 1**

_Lost 1 Hint Coin_

_ If you look at the photo closely, you can presume that the spot in question is near the body since that is the main focus of the photo. Be sure to check everywhere around the body._

Luke looked around the body and noticed something. A bruise on the victim seemed to point towards the desk. Sticking out of the bottom of the desk in the photo was a thick metal pipe. Luke felt confident that this was it and selected it as his answer.

"How's this fine answer…"

Luke placed a hand to his chin and thought as he cocked his head left and right. He raised a finger and opened his mouth in a smile before pointing to signify the correct answer.

"I'm the Professor's apprentice!"

**CORRECT!**

"Take That!" Professor Layton yelled, showing the new evidence Luke had discovered. Everyone leaned in to look at the spot and noticed that this new evidence revealed a few odd features. One was the bruise on his lower lip. The other strange feature was the incredibly large metal pipe that appeared to be stashed away beneath the desk but was sticking out slightly.

"With this new evidence, we can conclude that the victim was struck with a blunt object, that pipe, and most likely knocked out before being killed. But if you look at the thickness of the pipe then imagine its length; you can get a pretty good idea of its weight. This means that the metal pipe… WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO HEAVY FOR LUKE TRITON TO LIFT!" Therefore, we can conclude someone else committed the crime." Professor Layton explained. This new revelation shocked everyone in the court. The Judge even looked shocked! Von Karma began pounding her fist against her desk.

"Objection! You can't be serious! The autopsy report says nothing about this bruise!" Von Karma yelled. The Professor nodded before grinning. He slammed a hand on his desk before pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward in a point.

"That is because you manipulated the ones who created the report into not including this detail in it! Isn't that right, after all, you did say that you would manipulate the witnesses earlier at the crime scene, why wouldn't you manipulate those creating the report?!" Professor Layton yelled. Von Karma raised her hand as far up as she could before letting it slam down on her desk as hard as possible. She pulled out her whip and let it lash out at everything in sight.

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"Enough! Ms. Von Karma, you will cease this assault at once! We will continue this case tomorrow at 1 P.M.. Until then, the Prosecution and the Defense will investigate more into this manner! Court is adjourned!" The Judge shouted. Professor Layton and Luke breathed a sigh of relief simultaneously. They collected there things and left the courtroom to be greeted by all their friends.

"Great job Professor Layton." Phoenix said as soon as they came into the Defendant Lobby. The Professor tipped his hat before explaining how he rarely ever liked Prosecutors or the law.

"Ms. Von Karma is a perfect example of the ones who disregard the law in order to gain personal satisfaction. The law was never exactly my biggest friend ever since what happened nearly seventeen years ago. The law played no part in the investigation that should have happened during… that incident." Professor Layton explained. Everyone looked at him with a confused look as he lowered his hat over his face. They asked what he meant by "that incident".

"It was a very big event in my life. It actually proved the existence of time travel." Professor Layton said before leading them away, promising to explain later. Luke already knew what he meant.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_115/115 Picarats_

_17 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Autopsy Report_

_Photo of the Crime Scene_


	6. Turnabout Apprentice: Day 2

**Chapter 6: Turnabout Apprentice: Day 2**

"The Professor's statement had begun puzzling Phoenix. _Proven time travel, _Phoenix thought. He looked down at Luke as they drove back to the Detention Center to drop him off. He looked as though he knew something about what the Professor had said. Everyone in the car was silent, feeling the tense atmosphere as the Professor drove them to their destination. Upon arriving they dropped Luke off, who was met by police officers immediately. The Professor told him to be careful before letting everyone adjust to the new room in the back seat and then driving off. Their next stop was the Wright & Co. Law Offices to drop off Pearl, Apollo, and Trucy. Sonic, Tails, and Angel went with the Professor, Phoenix, and Maya to investigate a little. Phoenix had figured that there must have been something at the crime scene the investigators missed. He was knocked from his thoughts as the car screeched to a halt. Traffic was incredibly heavy ahead of them. Angel flew out of the car and looked around, seeing many clear parts of the road that could be driven along but they had to choose which one.

**Puzzle # 09: Traffic Trouble**

**20/20 Picarats**

_ Los Angeles rush hour has begun and the resulting traffic has stopped up everyone. Though there are many clear patches of road and they are all connected, they all lead to a different destination. Needing to get back to the scene of the murder before City Hall closed, Professor Layton has asked Angel to fly up above them to choose a specific path for them to take. Find the correct path that leads to City Hall. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Angel looked ahead to the road that led to City Hall. She followed the path back to the car and saw that at least three clear paths led from the car to City Hall. She decided to choose the fastest path and compared them. Using her flight she flew down each path and compared the speed at which she flew down each path. She found a correct and fast path and chose it.

"A challenging puzzle alright…"

Angel placed a hand to her chin in thought, looking left and right as if to make sure everyone was paying attention. She smiled, removing her hand from her chin before jumping in the air and pointing, flapping her wings to stay airborne as she got the correct answer.

"Only a challenge for the illogical!"

**CORRECT!**

Angel led the car down the quickest path and they escaped the traffic quickly. City Hall was within their sights and they immediately noticed something different. A number of police officers had set up their posts at various key points within the main building. Detective Gumshoe walked up to them and told them they weren't allowed in to investigate. Phoenix and Maya sighed.

"Do you not see, this is a puzzle to be solved. Look at the positions of the police officers. If we can find a path that leads us through without entering the officer's line of vision, we should be able to reach our destination. Angel, Tails, why don't you give it a shot?" Professor Layton asked. They nodded before looking at the maze of police officers.

**Puzzle # 10: Police Trouble**

**25/25 Picarats**

_ Angel and Tails must work together to solve this puzzle. The building is filled with police officers but all of them are facing different directions. By passing by them from a different side then they are facing, you should be able to get past all of them and show the rest of the group how to get through. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Angel and Tails first examined each direction the police officers were facing. They took their first step forward and passed by the first officer with ease. They came to the next officer and noticed he was facing the same direction they would pass him at if they went straight forward. Angel tapped Tails' shoulder and pointed left. He nodded and they traveled in that direction. They continued dodging the vision of the officers until they reached the end of the maze. The rest of the group followed after that.

"A complicated puzzle needs two minds…"

The two friends folded their arms and closed their eyes in thought. Both of them grinned as their eyes shot open and they flew in the air before Angel grabbed Tails and kissed him lightly on the muzzle as their answer was deemed Correct.

"We did it! Together!"

_**DOUBLE PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

The group soon reached the scene of the crime. Everything had been left exactly as it had been found. The photo that had appeared in court held true and the pipe was stashed under the desk. Phoenix picked it up and examined it. It was heavier than any normal pipe, almost too heavy for Phoenix to pick up.

_**Pipe added to the Court Record**_

"Well, it would appear my theory holds water after all. We just need to figure out if we can prove it was used to hit the victim." Professor Layton whispered, trying not to be heard by anyone outside the room. To their dismay, a police officer glanced in the room as he passed and saw them inside.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?!" The officer yelled and began calling in the other officers. Sonic homing attacked the officer on the head to knock him out.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Sonic yelled. They nodded and hurried into the hall together before heading their separate ways. Sonic leapt into the air and homing attacked all the officers he could. He had knocked out nearly all of them when a very painful object hit him. A whip. Von Karma had whipped Sonic into the wall nearby. He slammed into the wall back first in pain. The rest of the group stopped to go back for him.

"I've had enough of all of you! Take them away now Gumshoe!" Von Karma ordered. Gumshoe looked from Phoenix to Von Karma, wondering which side to take. He made his decision as he straightened his tie.

"Boys, take Mr. Wright and his friends away!" Gumshoe ordered. Phoenix ran out in front of Maya, the Professor, Angel, and Tails. He swore to himself that he wouldn't allow them to take them.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me!" Phoenix yelled. Von Karma responded with her whip, using it to knock Maya to the ground. The surrounding police officers quickly picked her up and carried her off.

"Maya!" Phoenix yelled, holding his hand out towards her. Von Karma placed a hand on her hip and smirked. Behind her, Sonic moved. He stood up and recollected himself before acting fast and looking around. He ran as silently as possible and found what he was searching for. An old Asian looking sword, just the sharp object he needed. He ran back to Von Karma as fast as he could.

"Hey Von Karma!" Sonic yelled. Von Karma turned around, boots clicking on the floor. Sonic held the sword behind his back, not letting it be seen. Von Karma growled, not expecting the hedgehog to still be conscious.

"Give up filthy rodent!" Von Karma yelled before lashing her whip. She intended to strike it against Sonic's chest but the hedgehog jumped into the air. But he wasn't dodging, he jumped just above the whip and slashed the sword he had found right through it, cutting the whip in half. Von Karma gasped. Everyone watched silently as she stared at Sonic with eyes that could pierce straight through him. She ran at him, intending to grab him but the hedgehog ran off to the right. He was to slow though. Von Karma grabbed him by the foot and flung him against the wall, grabbing the sword as he dropped it. Sonic's back slammed into the wall painfully. Von Karma lifted the sword above her head and sliced it down to hit Sonic. She heard the sound of metal hitting metal and looked to see a pipe blocking her. The pipe was held by someone nobody expected.

"Maya!" Phoenix yelled, filled with excitement which quickly turned to worry. Von Karma lifted her sword and Maya lifted the heavy pipe. Von Karma made the first move and tried to strike Maya away. The spirit medium blocked using the pipe, which was practically all she could do given its weight. Phoenix ran from the group at Von Karma. She saw this coming and swiped the sword to hit him as he ran at her. He saw this as well and dodged by sliding across the ground and tripping her, causing her to fall to the ground. He also grabbed the sword as she fell to keep her from attacking again.

"Ms. Von Karma! I believe what you have been doing is well against the law! Which is exactly what all these officers think as well!" Professor Layton yelled, motioning to the remaining police officers within the building. Von Karma's eyes widened at realizing what she had done. She began laughing.

"They all fear me! None of them would arrest me! With that, I bid you farewell Mr. Hershel Layton." Von Karma said before turning around and walking away. Sonic growled as he watched her leave the building. He hated seeing an enemy get away. Phoenix ran over to Maya.

"You alright?!" Phoenix asked. Maya was breathing heavily, both from attacking Von Karma and having to hold the heavy pipe. She looked at Phoenix before jumping from the ground and embracing him in a tight hug. Phoenix was shocked for a moment but patted her back lightly anyways. Gumshoe walked up to them soon afterward.

"Hey pal, sorry about that. I have always listened to Von Karma but now, no more! She isn't the type of Prosecutor anyone needs to deal with! And after the case ends tomorrow, you can be sure a new Prosecutor will take her place for a while!" Gumshoe explained. The Professor smiled and tipped his hat to him before watching the Detective walk away.

"I think it's time to go home." Phoenix said as he and Maya walked back to the rest of the group. Angel was still cowering behind Tails, still slightly shaken up by the whole ordeal. Her wings were drooping down as if to express her fear even more. Phoenix patted her head and promised that it was over before coaxing her out of hiding and taking everyone home to the Wright & Co. Law Offices.

_~September 19__th__: 7:38 P.M.~_

_~Wright & Co. Law Offices~_

"What happened? You guys took quite a bit longer than I expected you to." Apollo said when they got home. Pearl and Trucy came out of their respective rooms at the sound of the door. Phoenix sighed before explaining everything that had happened at the main building in City Hall. Apollo was shocked to hear such news as were Pearl and Trucy. Everyone decided to skip diner that night. Tails and Angel went up to the roof while Professor Layton opened his trunk. He examined the contents within it, trying to see if anything could be of use to them. He looked around the room and took Hint Coins from the spots he knew they would be hiding.

_Found 3 Hint Coins_

"Professor, you told us earlier about something that happened in the past that caused you to hate the law. Is it okay for me to ask what happened?" Maya asked. The Professor sighed, deciding he didn't have a choice.

"The case in mind last came up seven years ago. But its roots lye ten years before that, in my college days. My college sweetheart, Claire, was killed in a tragic accident involving a time machine experiment." Professor Layton said as Phoenix sat down nearby. Soon everyone was gathered around to listen, even Sonic, Tails, and Angel.

"It was the day I received this, my beloved top hat. She had given it to me to congratulate me on getting the job as a Professor at Gressenheller University. But as soon as she had given it to me, she realized she was running late. She promised to meet me later at dinner that night. She had been running late to an experiment she had to run with Bill Hawkes and Dimitri Allen. They were running tests on a time machine they had been working on and Claire was the one that volunteered as the test subject. The machine exploded, blowing out that entire section of the building. Claire, and the parents of Clive Dove, were the only ones to be killed in the accident." Professor Layton explained. Tears began to well up in his eyes as the tragic thoughts flooded his mind. Maya felt immense amounts of sorrow for the Professor. He continued his story.

"Then, ten years later, Luke and I were investigating "Future London" and Claire passed us by multiple times but I saw it as a coincidence or a similar looking person. But after we stopped Clive from destroying London, Dimitri Allen told me something shocking. The "Claire" I had seen throughout Future London and who helped destroy Clive's machine, was genuinely the Claire from the past. The time machine had worked in the instant before it exploded and she had been sent ten years into the future. She returned to the moment of the explosion soon after we shared our goodbyes." Professor Layton finished his story, tears finally beginning to fall down his face. He then gave his reason for hating the law.

"The reason I hate the law is because… the law enforcement at the time put up no effort to investigate the incident. I then took it upon myself to investigate the accident. My findings were stolen later on and I felt as though I would never find the answer to that puzzle." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix looked down, quite sure that everyone had been touched by the story he had just told. Pearl hugged his leg as she cried, feeling the same sadness as the Professor.

"Now now Pearly, this is my sadness not yours. You don't need to cry." Professor Layton said. The small girl looked at him, eyes sparkling with tears. She let go of Phoenix's leg and moved towards the Professor. He was surprised when she hugged him instead. Maya was even beginning to cry.

"I know how you feel Professor. I lost my sister a few years ago. She was the only family I had left. But now I have a family with everyone here. Nick, Trucy, Pearly, Apollo, you learn to be happy since you know there are still people that love as much as any family." Maya said. The Professor smiled, accepting all their sympathy greatly. These friendships he had created, he wouldn't ever let them go. The Professor stood up.

"I think we should all go to bed. It's getting late and the trial ends tomorrow, Luke will need us on top of our game." The Professor said. Everyone that had been sitting stood up as well, promising to remain by him.

"We'll win this, Professor Layton!" Phoenix promised. The Professor tipped his hat to him, using this as a way of thanking him for his support. Maya offered them a puzzle to solve before going to sleep. Both the Professor and Phoenix happily obliged to solve it together.

**Puzzle # 11: Maya's Goodnight Puzzle**

**25/25 Picarats**

_ Trying to lift the Professor's spirits even more, Maya comes up with a puzzle that he and Phoenix can solve together. The sky is filled with many stars, but only a select few are the largest of them all. These stars also connect to create the largest star in the sky. Find the stars that connect together in order to create an even bigger star. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

The two cunning minds within each of them looked at the puzzle and immediately went to work. They looked through all the possible answers before narrowing it down to the five biggest stars. Then, connecting each of them together, they created a giant five pointed star that lit up the night sky like nothing else anyone had ever seen.

"Hmm… this puzzle was both challenging… and contradictory…"

The two cunning minds placed a hand to their chins in thought. The Professor twisted his hat while Phoenix snapped his fingers before the two pulled their arms back before letting them shoot forward simultaneously as their answer was deemed Correct.

"Even though it was challenging, two minds can easily solve it!"

_**DOUBLE PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

Maya clapped her hands and smiled, congratulating the two on their correct puzzle solution. They both commented that it was nothing before going their separate ways to bed, deciding to get plenty of rest for the next day. The Professor had a strange feeling that tomorrow would be much more different than he could ever imagine. He felt like something would happen, something awful. Little did he know, this feeling would prove to be true in the trial tomorrow, and everything would change for the worse.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_185/185 Picarats_

_20 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Autopsy Report_

_Photo of the Crime Scene_

_Pipe_


	7. Turnabout Apprentice: Trial 2

**Chapter 7: Turnabout Apprentice: Trial 2**

_~September 20__th__: 12:55 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 3~_

"Well Luke, Trial Day two of your case. The last day of your case. I will get you proven innocent, I swear it." Professor Layton promised. Luke nodded, knowing that the Professor was right and that he would be proven innocent. The bailiff opened the door five minutes later and allowed the entire group to enter. Today Trucy had stayed at home with Apollo to watch the office. Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Sonic, Tails, and Angel stayed to watch instead. Luke went with the Professor to the Defense Stand while across the court; Von Karma watched them with immense anger in her grey eyes.

"Today we will complete the trial of Luke Triton, convicted of capital murder. The Prosecution may make an opening statement." The Judge announced. Von Karma lifted her hands so that her arms were at right angles with her body before making a bow to everyone.

"Firstly might I say this, behold Mr. Hershel Layton, I have gotten a new whip. Since a certain rodent decided he wanted to cut it clean in half!" Von Karma yelled, looking up into the jury benches behind the Professor. Sonic slowly sank into his chair.

"Anyway, yesterday the Defense brought up an interesting theory. The bruise on the victim's lip was caused by the metal pipe. However, I have yet to see sufficient proof of this theory. That is the Defense's first job today; prove the pipe caused this bruise." Von Karma ordered. Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk before going into thought. _The pipe caused that bruise, I know it did. If I could only prove it, _The Professor thought. He had to find a way to prove this pipe caused the murder.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_ The court has given you three tools to use if you need help proving the pipe was a weapon. These objects are listed below._

_A. Finger Print Dusting Supplies_

_B. Magnifying Glass_

_C. Hat of Shame_

The Professor thought for a moment about his choices. He knew C was there just if he wished to quit right there. Which left him with answer choices B and A. _They are both really helpful… wait, both really helpful, THAT'S IT, _The Professor thought before making his choice of both A and B.

**PUZZLE SOLVED!**

"You should have just picked answer choice C Mr. Hershel Layton." Von Karma taunted. The Professor picked up his tools and the pipe. He brushed along the end of it for finger prints while looking closely at the same spot to see any signs of a collision with something. He discovered what he was looking for rather quickly and displayed it on the screen. He slammed his hand on his desk.

"I do not believe a Hat of Shame would prove these findings. My theory holds true, the end of the pipe shows signs of a collision with a hard material, most likely the skull of the victim, while it also shows prints left by the victim's lower lip upon being hit. Is that proof enough for you Ms. Von Karma?!" Professor Layton shouted, pointing at his opponent. Von Karma only chuckled.

"But… have you seen the other end of the pipe and checked it for fingerprints. I have and I believe they show just how guilty your client is. Luke Triton's fingerprints have been found on the end of the pipe, as well as Maya Fey's but I have dismissed these as I know where they came from!" Von Karma shouted. The Professor looked knocked back by the revelation as if he had just been hit by something. He lowered his hat over his face as he began sweating, seeing no clear way out of this. His case was being lost but he could not allow this. He lifted his head and slammed a hand on his desk.

"Objection! If we simply use deductive reasoning, then we should be able to come up with another reason for the defendant's fingerprints to be on the pipe." Professor Layton said. The Judge nodded, allowing him to continue.

"From here, once again, let's go over the facts." Professor Layton began, patting the paper in his hand like Phoenix always does, "The victim was killed by a shot fired by a pistol. It has occurred to me that absolutely nothing links my client to this pistol. Furthermore, the victim had a swollen bruise on his lower lip. This was caused by the pipe that was used in the crime. My client's fingerprints are on it, yes, but that does not prove he used it to hit the victim. Your Honor, I ask that a team of investigators head to the crime scene and figure out where the pipe was originally located." The Judge nodded before sending the bailiff with a group of investigators to find out where the pipe was originally located.

"While we are waiting, I suppose we should discuss one other matter. As I said before, there is no connection between my client and the pistol used to kill the victim. Therefore, if we stand by that." Professor Layton began but paused to slam a hand on his desk, "THEN MY CLIENT COULD NOT HAVE COMMITTED MURDER!" Von Karma was knocked back by the defense's deductive skills. The court began to murmur as they took in this new revelation.

"Order! Order! Order! The defense has a point, if there is no connection between the convicted and the murder weapon then I am afraid I cannot accuse the defendant of murder." The Judge said.

"OBJECTION!"

Looks of shock formed across the face of the defense, prosecution, and the Judge as this feminine cry of protest echoed through the courtroom. They heard the sound of hands slamming on wood and turned to see a face familiar to Von Karma.

"Kay! What are you doing?!" A voice familiar to Phoenix asked in a highly audible whisper. Phoenix stood from his seat with Maya and looked to the jury benches on the Prosecution's side.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix yelled, pointing towards his long time prosecuting rival. His assistant, Kay Faraday, had called out in protest to what the Judge had said. She jumped from the jury benches and hurried to the Witness Stand.

"My name is Kay Faraday, Great Thief of Yatagarasu! Come on Franziska, you can't let such a weak looking Defense Attorney stop you!" Kay seemed to try and cheer Von Karma on. The Prosecutor thought for a moment before nodding at her best friend's assistant.

"Mr. Hershel Layton, using your "deductive reasoning" a connection between Luke Triton and the murder weapon can be established! You see, if your client's fingerprints are on the pipe, then who is to say he didn't put on gloves to pick up the gun. If he was that close to the pipe and it is linked to the murder, then it is highly likely that your client is guilty of this murder!" Von Karma yelled. Professor Layton was knocked back by this and had a look of shock on his face before beginning to sweat as he lowered his hat over his face. _Not good, this is very bad! I cannot let her win, _Professor Layton thought. He searched through his many papers, looking for the right evidence. Nothing appeared to be helpful towards him. He held his head in his hands as he leaned on the desk with his elbows, sweat constantly dripping from his face.

"See! What did I tell ya Franziska! He's a weakling Defense Attorney!" Kay mocked, standing up for her mentor's best friend. In the jury benches Phoenix growled, looking towards Edgeworth with a lot of anger in his eyes.

"Your Honor! Your Honor! The pipe came out of nowhere, it does not come from anywhere within that building!" The bailiff shouted as he came back into the courtroom with his investigative team. The Judge shook his head, pounding his gavel to stop all talking.

"Unfortunately, this is the end of the line for you Mr. Layton. I have reached a verdict, if there are no more objections then I will hand down my verdict. The court finds the defendant, Luke Triton…" The Judge began.

**GUILTY!**

"Officers, take him away! His sentence is life in prison!" The Judge said. Luke looked around as the police officers began circling around him. The Professor looked up from his desk and ran for Luke to try and get him free of the officer's grasp. Phoenix jumped over the railing of the jury benches and ran to help.

"Luke!" Professor Layton yelled as he tried to pull an officer off of him. The police officer knocked Professor Layton to the ground. Phoenix ran in and jumped on the officer, trying to choke him to get him to release his grasp. It worked but Phoenix was quickly thrown off. More police officers came in to restrain the Professor and Phoenix.

"S-Sonic don't! No don't do it Sonic!" Tails yelled, trying to keep his hedgehog friend from jumping in and attacking the officers. It fell on deaf ears and Sonic homing attacked each police officer on the head to knock them out. One of the officers pulled out a tazer and used it to stop Sonic's attack, electrocuting the hedgehog into unconsciousness.

"Sonic!" Angel and Tails yelled in shock, looking over the jury benches railing. Their attempt to free Luke failed and the young boy was taken away to a life of prison. Professor Layton continued to struggle against the officers but to no avail. He stopped struggling after Luke's cries for help faded away.

"You see Mr. Hershel Layton, us Prosecutors are always right. You Defense Attorneys fight to keep criminals on the streets while we fight for the safety of the city." Von Karma said, now addressing both the Professor and Phoenix. The Professor shook his head in defiance.

"No. You Prosecutors fight for personal honor. Defense Attorney's fight in order to find the truth! Mr. Wright is the Defense Attorney here. I was foolish to think I could defend Luke in court. I'm not even a Defense Attorney; I'm an Archeology Professor at a University in London." The Professor said, taking Von Karma by surprise. Phoenix struggled against the officers once more but to no avail.

"Von Karma! What was your motive for doing this?! He was just a young boy!" Phoenix yelled. Von Karma laughed a little before saying that they would find out her motive soon enough and walking away. Maya led the rest of the group from the Jury benches down to the courtroom floor. The officers finally let the two go while helping up their comrades that fell because of Sonic.

**Mystery 3: Von Karma's Motive**

_ After getting a Guilty verdict for Luke, Von Karma explains that the group will "find out her motive soon enough". What could this possibly mean, and just what is her motive?_

"Professor…" Pearl said, wondering if he was still alright. The Professor stood up and walked over to Angel and Tails, who were leaning over the still unconscious Sonic. Professor Layton picked up the hedgehog and carried him away as he led his group out of the courtroom. Phoenix turned around in anger and yelled out:

"Von Karma! Edgeworth! Faraday! I hope you're happy! You just put an innocent boy in jail! When I find out why, I'm going straight to you three!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the Prosecuting group. Kay looked as though she had been slightly saddened by the whole ordeal. Phoenix turned around and slammed the courtroom door behind him, following his friends to the car. The Professor laid Sonic in the back seat with Angel and Tails. Maya and Phoenix stuffed themselves into the front passenger seat with Pearl in their lap. The Professor drove quickly back to the office. They arrived and walked inside, carrying there sad atmosphere with them. Apollo and Trucy sensed this and came out of their rooms to figure out what was going on.

"D-daddy, where's Luke?" Trucy asked. Phoenix leaned down and picked up the little girl magician. He explained everything that happened. She connected two and two together and realized exactly why Sonic was lying on the couch. The Professor placed his head in his hands and sighed, feeling defeated. It was one of the very few times in his life he had ever felt that way before. His apprentice was in jail and it was his fault entirely. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out where he had slipped up in the trial.

"Professor, it wasn't your fault Luke got a guilty verdict. Von Karma stops at nothing to get what she wants. I've learned that before. And when Edgeworth's assistant, Kay, came in and cheered her on, it wasn't your fault." Phoenix said. The Professor held the brim of his hat between his fingers and turned it back and forth. He couldn't help but think it was his own fault. He decides that, before nightfall, they need to see Luke at the city jail. Phoenix agrees, but says only Maya, Sonic, Tails, and Angel should come along.

"Let's go, nightfall is only an hour away." Phoenix says, opening the front door and motioning for them to go. They leave, Professor Layton driving, and head for the Police Department. Within the building were the Detention Center and the Jailhouse as well as the main police headquarters. They arrived and saw that visiting hours were almost up.

"We are here to see Luke Triton. He was just brought in-" Professor Layton begins but he was interrupted by the lead officer.

"Kicking and screaming for some Professor guy. We know the murderous boy. He's in cell three; just don't think about getting him out." The officer finished the Professor's statement for him. He opened the gate into the jailhouse section and let them in but slammed it shut as Sonic prepared to walk in with Tails and Angel. Sonic growled and glared at the officer.

"Oh a feisty one eh. No pets allowed, can't you read?!" The officer mocked, pointing to a sign on the wall behind him. Sonic showed his teeth and growled, wanting to homing attack the man's head in. Tails placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, calming Sonic down.

"We aren't pets!" Sonic yelled as he, Tails, and Angel walked to the waiting area to sit down. The Professor, Phoenix, and Maya walked along the line of cells to Cell # 3. Luke sat, back facing the cell bars, within the cell, still wiping tears from his eyes but having calmed down a bit.

"Luke… it's me. Mr. Wright and Maya are also here." The Professor said. Luke lifted his head and got up from his seat. He walked to the bars of his cell and looked up at the Professor.

"Professor… you promised this wouldn't happen. They changed my sentence. They said I get the gas chamber in a week!" Luke yelled, beginning to cry again. The Professor gasped but moved to calm down his apprentice. Phoenix growled and turned towards the guards.

"He's a thirteen year old boy! How can you give him the death sentence?!" Phoenix yelled. Maya also looked at them with an angry look. The officer that had let them in responded.

"He killed the mayor! That's pretty serious if you ask me." The officer yelled back. Phoenix growled again before turning with Maya back to Luke. He promised that they would get him out of there if it was the last thing they did. Luke nodded, smiling as he realized just how caring his friends were.

**Puzzle # 12: Cell Bars**

**25/25 Picarats**

_ The Professor has said that he would get Luke out of jail if it was the last thing he did. He decides to test and see if there was a way to open the gate before he was forced to try and prove Luke's innocence. The lock on the bars consists of one that needs a key. Using the objects around you, fashion a key that can fit the lock perfectly. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins. _

The Professor looked at all the objects lying on the floor around him. A paperclip, half of a police badge, some string, and a nail. He decides that the paper clip is the most useful of them all and decides to fashion it into the general key shape. By comparing it to the shape of the lock, he fashions it to the correct shape. He tries to use the key.

"Just a dash of puzzle solving here…"

The Professor placed a hand to his chin and cocked his head back and forth in thought. He bit his lower lip when he saw an error before his hand went to the brim of his hat and lowered it over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh… well, that won't do at all..."

**INCORRECT!**

**Puzzle # 12: Cell Bars**

**23/25 Picarats**

The Professor decides that he should just give up. He quits his attempt at solving the puzzle, earning only 23 picarats. The Professor explains to Luke that, before the end of the week, he will prove his innocence in one way or another.

"Mr. Wright, let's go. We need to find more evidence supporting Luke's innocence." Professor Layton says before leading the group back to the car. Something pops into his head as soon as they leave. _That mysterious book. It may have something to do with our situation here, _Professor Layton thought.

"On second thought, let's head back to the office. I need to check something." The Professor said. Maya and Phoenix nod, allowing him to drive back to the office to check what he needed to check. The drive is exceptionally short as the group remains silent in thought, wondering how they can prove Luke innocent in the time they have. Sonic speaks up as they near the office.

"Hey, what if we talk to the witnesses again. Have them "testify" about what they saw after we get more evidence. Perhaps we can get some information out of them." Sonic said. The Professor twists the brim of his hat before nodding in approval. The hedgehog's plan was quite interesting, Witness Interrogation.

"Nick, my Magatama! If we get Pearl to charge it, we'll be able to see if they're lying!" Maya spoke up. Phoenix raised his head quickly before watching as Maya removed the main part of her necklace. The Magatama on a Spirit Medium's necklace can be charged with Spirit Medium power in order to be used by others. Their main power is telling whether or not someone is lying by letting the user see a Psyche Lock. The more locks, the more evidence is needed to unlock the locks. Phoenix clutches the pendant in his hand as they near the offices, ready for Pearl to begin charging it with magical power. They arrive home soon after that.

"Pearl, I have something you need to do." Phoenix yells, wondering where she could be. He receives no reply. Apollo is nowhere to be found either. Phoenix gets really worried after not being able to find Trucy anywhere.

"We need to find them now! Let's hurry! I don't want to lose anyone else!" Phoenix exclaims before hearing a static sound coming from the kitchen. He listens closely. It sounds like the static of a cell phone. He hurries as fast as he could to the kitchen and finds that someone has left a walkie talkie. A voice comes from it.

"Phoenix Wright…" The voice says, frightening Maya and Angel. Phoenix grabs the device and presses the talk button.

"Hello! Who is this?!" Phoenix exclaims. The voice crackles a response that seems inaudible. Soon after that it crackles another response.

"Good evening Mr. Wright. I trust you have made it home well. You and your little friends have been quite bothersome towards my plans. No matter, all will be paid back in time. I assume you have discovered your missing friends. Do not be alarmed, they are safe. For now. Cease your constant investigation immediately and send Professor Layton back home! I will release your friends then. No further contact is required. I will give your 24 hours. Have a good night, Mr. Wright." The voice from the device cut out, leaving Phoenix speechless. He slammed a fist on the counter. _Another kidnapping! Why, why would he want the Professor gone, _Phoenix thought. This had happened to him before, except it was Maya that had been kidnapped. The price was a Not Guilty verdict in a single trial day.

"Mr. Wright, clearly this man has some connection to the mysterious book here. And I think Luke's arrest does as well. If we uncover the truth behind this ancient civilization, we might be able to get to the bottom of things." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded, still only thinking about his "family".

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_213/215 Picarats_

_20 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

(This evidence will now be in a sub category labeled "Luke's Case")

_Autopsy Report_

_Photo of the Crime Scene_

_Pipe_


	8. The True Culprit

**Chapter 8: The True Culprit**

_~September 21__st__: Time: ?~_

_~Location: ?~_

"I am sorry, but all that matters is getting that book. Anyone who stands in my way might as well be a dead man walking." A dark voice said as the moonlight shown through the nearby window. He raised his right hand, the silhouette of a sharp object clearly visible against the moonlight. The man standing in front of him gasped and took a step back but stood his ground anyway.

"N-no! Don't! A-allow me to make a compromise. I'll bring you the book and let you read it, b-but keep it to myself." The man under threat of being stabbed said, fear clearly evident in his voice. He repositioned his glasses so he could see through them before the dark voice responded.

"I am afraid I cannot agree with that. You already know too much." The dark voice said before his hand came down in one swift motion, and the blade of the knife pierced the man's heart. The man slumped as he clutched at the knife handle. He pulled it out before life left him and he fell to the ground, dead. The murderer took a sheet of paper from the desk of Phoenix Wright and wrote down his note.

_I am in here being attacked by Tails the Fox!_

The man left the note on the ground and snuck away to search for the item he wished to obtain. The Mysterious Book, found by Sonic and Tails.

_~September 21__st__: 7:48 A.M.~_

_~Downstairs: Wright & Co. Law Offices~_

Phoenix opened his eyes just as the first rays of sunlight entered the room. He sat up in bed, realizing he had fallen asleep in his suit. He picked himself up out of the warmth of the blanket and mattress and the memory of what had happened yesterday flooded his mind. _Trucy, Pearl, Apollo. They're still gone, _Phoenix thought. His thoughts raced as he laid out a fresh blue suit and ran for the showers.

Meanwhile, Sonic had returned from his run at sundown the day before. His search had come up fruitless. He now began walking upstairs to the main offices. A sudden strong scent met his sensitive nose. The scent of blood. He ran to the main office and there he found it. The body of a man surrounded by a pool of blood. The sudden high shriek of a feminine scream met his ears. Sonic ducked away but this had a negative impact. In that moment, Tails walked in and this was what the woman that had screamed reported. The sudden sound of police sirens woke everyone else in the building. Sonic grabbed Tails and ran downstairs. The door slammed open minutes later.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe! I'm here about a call from the hotel across the street! A woman says she saw a murder take place here!" Gumshoe yelled. The Professor walked out into the room moments later. He lifted his hat from over his eyes and looked at the detective.

"A murder! Where?!" The Professor said. Detective Gumshoe pointed to the stairs before running up there with the Professor hot on his trail. They arrived on the scene of the crime moments later. There the dead body lay, still motionless.

"What's this?" Gumshoe asked. He picked a piece of paper up off Phoenix's desk and read it to himself. He lifted his head and glared towards Tails. He snapped his fingers at his men to get their attention before pointing at Tails.

"That's him boys! Come on Tails, you're coming down with me to the precinct!" Gumshoe yelled before picking up the incredibly light young fox and carrying him with. Tails struggled and yelled for help. Sonic went to attack the detective but was stopped by Angel and Maya.

"If you attack it will only make things worse!" Maya yelled. Angel nodded in agreement. Sonic struggled to break free of their grasp but gave up after hearing the door slam shut and Tails' voice fade away.

"He's my little brother! Why let him go like that?! We need to fight back! And you Angel! Why aren't you going after them?!" Sonic yelled at Maya and Angel. Maya nodded but told him he would get his chance, in court.

Angel apologized but agreed with Maya, "Tails will be alright until then, Sonic. He can take care of himself." Sonic looked shocked and asked what they meant.

"You'll be defending Tails in court tomorrow! Nick and the Professor have other things to worry about and if you add in a trial, they'll probably pass out from exhaustion!" Maya said. Sonic turned his whole body to face her and nodded. He promised himself he would save his little brother from suffering the same fate as Luke. Phoenix, who had been in the shower during this whole event, walked in as fast as he could, spiked hair still drooping from the weight of the water that was dripping from it.

"Hey guys, I heard some noise and was wondering what happe- HOLY SHIT A DEAD DUDE!" Phoenix yelled before receiving a slap across the face from Maya and a shake of the head from the Professor in disapproval. Maya explained everything to Phoenix.

"Phoenix, you go start planning what to do about the Professor. Sonic will take care of proving Tails' innocence. We only have twelve hours before something happens to Pearly, Trucy, and Apollo." Maya shouted, trying to get him to start moving towards the door. After a rough push from Maya, and a near collision with a wall, his legs found the strength to work again and everyone ran for what they were supposed to do. Angel stayed with Sonic at the murder scene. Police officers arrived moments later to check out everything with Detective Gumshoe. Sonic glared at the detective before sighing when he realized that the good Detective was the only person that could help him investigate.

"So, what killed him?" Sonic asked. Gumshoe eyed the body suspiciously. Something seemed off. He deduced what must have happened and flipped the body over. As he had suspected, there lay a knife and the murder wound on his chest.

"Looks like he was stabbed in the heart. A pretty painful way to go if you ask me. I'll get a scientific investigator down and get an autopsy done soon, pal." Gumshoe said. Sonic nodded, remembering what an autopsy was. An Autopsy Report was basically a report of the body's condition after being murdered. Sonic began his search, trying his best to copy the Professor and Phoenix. He walked around the room before something caught his eye. The note. Sonic picked it up and read it to himself.

"It looks like whoever did this really wants Tails in jail. I'll bet whoever did this is the same person who took Apollo, Trucy, and Pearl to." Sonic whispered so that Gumshoe wouldn't hear. Phoenix had wanted all info on the kidnapping kept away from the police. He wanted this done on his own. Sonic placed the note in his quills to keep from Gumshoe.

_**Mysterious Note hastily shoved into quills**_

Sonic looked around some more. He spied the stack of papers on Phoenix's desk. They looked untidy, something Phoenix normally didn't want in the offices. _This must have been caused by the killer when he took paper to write the note, _Sonic thought. He added this to the information within the Court Record about the note. He decided to stack the papers up neatly but as soon as he touched it, a Hint Coin popped out.

_Found 1 Hint Coin_

"Hey! You can't just paw at evidence like that at a murder scene, pal!" Gumshoe yelled. Sonic's quills shot up in fright and he took a few steps back from the papers. His instincts told him to keep looking around for more clues. As he was walking around, something caught his eye. Beneath the desk, the corner of a book stuck out. Sonic had a feeling he knew just what this book was. He pulled it out to reveal the mysterious book Tails and him had found in the abandoned mine. He flipped it open and realized something, a page had been added to the very back. It only had a few sentences on it though.

_ There will be others in search of this book. The greedy must be kept from it and the wise must be kept with it. Get the key to the treasure before they do. The key is hidden within those who are young but wise. Though shall need a boy capable of speaking with those who are hunted._

Sonic turned the page over but found nothing on the other side. Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to understand the meaning this book held. _A boy capable of speaking with those who are hunted. What does that mean, _Sonic thought. His mind frantically searched for an answer but he came up short. He decided that the Professor might be able to help. The hedgehog held the book in between his hand and his hip and continued searching for any clues. He heard movement behind him and saw someone walk in and lean over the body.

"Yep. It is clearly evident. This man… is certainly, dead." Gumshoe's scientific investigator said. Sonic's hand slammed into his own face. The girl in front of him was going to be of no help to him in the long run. He decided he had all the evidence he could find and started making his way to the door. A sudden cry of protest stopped him.

"Stop!" The investigator said. She looked over the body carefully, "He was stabbed in the heart, died of shock, not blood loss. And, judging by his eyes, he wore glasses." Sonic was shocked by this revelation.

_**Knife added to the Court Record**_

_**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

"Once again, you have proven to be very useful Ms. Skye." Gumshoe said. The girl stood up, revealing that she was just about as tall as Gumshoe. She wore a white lab coat, green undershirt, maroon pants, and black heels. She also wore a pair of red tinted glasses over her head. She also had a slightly similar appearance to Trucy.

"Ema Skye, forensics detective at the Los Angeles Criminal Affairs Department. It is good to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Ema introduced herself, shocking Sonic with her knowledge of his name.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sonic asked. She looked down at the body and continued her work before responding.

"Let's just say, Mr. Wright and I keep in touch. I hear he got his Attorney's Badge back about a year ago. It's about time. He was a fantastic defense attorney when I first met him. He saved my older sister from jail a long time ago." Ema explained. Sonic nodded, wondering about her relationship with Phoenix before deciding not to worry about it and running off to find the Professor. He ran downstairs and found him sitting at the table with Phoenix, trying to think up a plan of action against the kidnapper. Sonic walked up to them and opened the book.

"I found this upstairs in the office. A new page has been added and it says something interesting that I think you should look at." Sonic explained before showing them the page. The Professor moved his hat out of the way of his eyes before looking at the page with Phoenix. They read the words several times but couldn't figure out what it meant.

"'A boy capable of speaking with those who are hunted.' What on earth could that mean? Is someone being hunted and only one person can speak with them?" Phoenix asked. Sonic shrugged. The Professor tried his best to deduce something out of the short paragraph of text but shook his head when his reasoning came up empty. Sonic decided to go see if Tails was at the Detention Center yet.

_~September 21__st__: 9:23 A.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Sonic! There you are! I thought you'd never get here!" Tails practically yelled in joy after seeing his best friend walk in. The two remained separated by a single pane of glass. Sonic felt slightly offended by Tails' remark on how fast he got there but quickly shook it off.

"Good to see ya buddy. Listen, I'll get you outa there. I'm gonna defend you in court tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll win. Or else I'll fight them to get you out of here!" Sonic said. Tails nodded, smiling before, out of habit, going to high five his hedgehog friend before remembering there was glass in the way. Sonic laid out all the evidence in the Court Record he had. The note, the autopsy report, the weapon, and he was still wondering if the book was evidence or not.

"I think, just to be on the safe side, you should add the book to the evidence. If it was found hidden at the crime scene then it clearly has something to do with the murder." Tails said. Sonic nodded before collecting all his evidence and adding the book to the Court Record

_**Mysterious Book added to the Court Record**_

"Who was the victim anyway?" Tails asked. That statement caused a sudden shocking thought to pierce through Sonic's mind. _We still haven't figured out just WHO the victim was, _Sonic practically screamed within his head. He told Tails to wait while he ran as fast as he could back to the offices. He slammed open the door and rocketed up the stairs before coming to an instant halt in front of Gumshoe and Ema.

"Umm, hi. I have a question. Who is this person?" Sonic asked, pointing down at the victim just inches from his feet. Ema looked down at the victim before flipping through her notebook. She found the information she was searching for.

"His name is Gregory Smith, he is an archeologist. He is also the one that found the book you've been running around with." Ema explained. Sonic thanked them before taking it slow and walking down the stairs. He opened the door and in a burst of speed, sped back to the Detention Center.

Meanwhile, the Professor and Phoenix were driving around the town, returning to the scene of the crime that had put Luke under the death sentence. _In order to save Luke, we need to find sufficient evidence to prove our claims, _Professor Layton thought. He had borrowed some investigative materials from Ema while they were back at the offices. He had borrowed tools to dust for finger prints, gun powder scanners, and his favorite, a magnifying glass. The two arrived at the crime scene moments later.

"Let's start by searching every inch of this place for any evidence. If we can find something substantial, we're that much closer to freeing Luke." Phoenix said before leading the Professor back to the crime scene. He took out the magnifying glass, feeling it was all they could use at this point since they had no evidence to scan or dust. He searched the room carefully. It had been left alone since the initial case and nobody had come in the room at all since then. With the magnifying glass, the Professor looked at various items, trying to see if any finger prints remained on them. He scanned every item on the shelves and desks with his tool but found nothing. The last place to look was the table in the corner of the room. Various items lay on the table, all neatly placed there. Names were on the inside of some of these knickknacks. Then it hit him. _Wait! These names don't match that of the victim or the mayor that vanished! What's going on here, _The Professor thought. He used the magnifying glass to scan the items and found it. Finger prints!

"Mr. Wright! I believe we have found some evidence! Look here, these items contain names within them… but they don't match the name of the victim… or the name of the mayor that vanished. Clearly, these were stolen, giving the man with the name written in these items a clear motive. The name in the top of this expensive looking teapot is Don Paragonia." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix walked over with the fingerprint dusting supplies and spread the powder over the item with a brush. The powder changed color when it came into contact with the fingerprints. They scanned the fingerprints and the results came in. _Don Paragonia. _The Professor and Phoenix looked at each other before deciding that this man was the first person they should talk to. They found a phone book at the Secretary's desk outside the office and searched for the name.

_**Stolen Items added to Luke's Case**_

"2817 31st Street. That isn't too far from here. We should head there right away." Phoenix said after finding the address. The Professor nodded in agreement before returning to the car. Before driving off, the Professor wrote down this name and address in his notebook. After finishing this he started the engine and drove west, towards the ocean, where streets 1st through 37th were. They arrived nearly fifteen minutes later and quickly found the house they had been searching for. Phoenix knocked on the door and it was quickly answered.

"Yes, can I help you gentleman." A tall man, about Phoenix's height, answered the door. He wore a green polo shirt with blue jeans and wore oval shaped glasses. Phoenix explained why they were there, leaving out his suspicions of the man's guilt, and the man allowed them to come in.

"We would like to ask some questions regarding the case we are investigating if that is alright with you sir." Professor Layton said. The man seemed to suspect they were police officers. Phoenix and the Professor caught on to his suspicions quickly and decided to play along.

_**Interrogation**_

_**~The Stolen Items~**_

_**5/5 Picarats**_

"Would your name happen to be Don Paragonia?" The Professor asked.

"Why yes, that would be me." Don responded, straightening his glasses. The Professor decided he was telling the truth in that statement and crossed that off his mental list of questions.

"Have you had any personal belongings stolen from you lately, Mr. Paragonia?" Professor Layton asked.

"No. No I haven't had anything stolen from me." Don responded. His eyes drifted away from the Professor, as if enthralled with something else. The Professor caught this and knew he was lying. He looked through his evidence and chose the contradicting one.

"You're lying! We found knickknacks with your name in them at the scene of the murder!" Professor Layton revealed.

"Oh really, I'd like to see you back that up with some proof of your finds!" Don commanded. The Professor looked through his notebook and found the small photo that had been taken for the original murder case.

"Take That! We have photographic proof of this find!" Professor Layton showed him the photo and he started sweating. His glasses became crooked and he quickly straightened them.

"Ok so my stuff was stolen! So what! What does it have to do with the murder?!" Don asked. The Professor crossed this interrogation of his list in his notebook.

**INTERROGATION COMPLETE!**

_**Interrogation**_

_**~The Murder Relation~**_

_**5/5 Picarats**_

"Do you own a gun, Mr. Paragonia?" The Professor asked, going off his next interrogation in the list.

"Yes! I own a gun! A small pistol. But I keep it here to make sure nobody gets it." Don explained, motioning to the safe on his bedroom desk behind him. The Professor decided he was telling the truth on this statement.

"Have you used this pistol recently?" Professor Layton asked.

"No. No I haven't. It is for security purposes only." Don said before beginning to fidget in his seat. The Professor doubted what he was saying.

"It would be much easier for you if you just came clean with us Mr. Paragonia." Professor Layton said. Phoenix picked up the gunpowder scanner, getting it ready.

"You can check! All my rounds are still in it!" Don said, waving his arms. The Professor told Phoenix to check and told Don to open the safe. He did and Phoenix scanned the barrel of the gun. The machine beeped.

"So Mr. Paragonia. Do you have an explanation as to why there are gunpowder traces on the barrel your pistol?" Professor Layton asked. Don started sweating again. He couldn't think of a response.

"Your gun was used to kill the temporary mayor of Los Angeles, Marvin Campbell!" Professor Layton shouted his accusation. Don seemed to relax a slight bit but tensed up once again. This confused the Professor. _Why would he start relaxing like that, _Professor Layton thought. Don opened his mouth to speak but in a flash he had grabbed his pistol and was smashing his way through the front door. Phoenix took off after him just as quickly.

"Go Mr. Wright! Catch him!" Professor Layton yelled. He was sure this was the true culprit behind Luke's Case.

**INTERROGATION COMPLETE!**

Phoenix yelled back for the Professor to chase him in the car. Phoenix picked up the pace and ran after the culprit while the Professor climbed into the car. Phoenix watched as the criminal ran around trees and made sharp turns. But Phoenix knew this city better than anyone and just as soon as Don thought he had lost the attorney, Phoenix was much closer than before. They heard the sound of police sirens coming closer and Phoenix decided to start chasing Don towards the ocean. It worked and he was surrounded by the police at the spot where road meets beach. The Professor drove up soon after they stopped.

"Mr. Paragonia! I suspect that you were the one that truly killed Marvin Campbell, the temporary mayor of this city. Your reason was to retrieve the items he had stolen from you. You took a pipe and attempted to kill him that way. But as you began to collect your things, the man you had attempted to murder began getting up. You decided to use your last resort and pulled a pistol, that pistol, on him to make sure he never saw the light of day again. You succeeded in that goal, but the sound of the gunshot was heard by a nearby security guard. You heard the sound of his footsteps and decided to run for it. Now, the security guard testified in court that he saw someone with a blue cap and brown hair climb out through the window. This description fits the look of my jailed apprentice; however, it also fits a description of you. You wore a blue cap that day, an odd choice of color for a day of murder." The Professor explained. Phoenix stood next to him and glared at the man in front of him.

"So, the real murderer of Marvin Campbell is…" The Professor began as all police officers around them focused their attention on the two. Phoenix and the Professor turned back to back and raised their arms high in the air in almost complete unison.

"YOU! DON PARAGONIA!" The two yelled as their arms went down in a flash and they both pointed squarely at him. Don had an extremely shocked look on his face. The police officers began closing in on him with handcuffs.

"Don Paragonia! You are under arrest for First Degree Capital murder! Your trial has been rocketed straight to the Supreme Court and you will stand trial against the highest court in the country." The chief officer made his statement and cuffed the culprit. He shoved him away with two other officers before turning to the Professor and Phoenix.

"You two did a great job tracking down this criminal. Now, you said your apprentice had been jailed for this murder." The Chief asked, looking at the Professor. Professor Layton gripped the brim of his top hat in between his index finger and thumb while nodding.

"Well then. If you could come with us, I think we might be able to change that." The Chief said before motioning for them to follow in their car. Phoenix and the Professor nodded before hurrying to get in their car. They followed the Chief of Police's car back to the station, happy that Luke wouldn't be receiving the death sentence anymore.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_223/225 Picarats_

_21 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_(Luke's Case Emptied. Investigation Complete!)_

_Mysterious Note_

_Knife_

_Autopsy Report_

_Mysterious Book_


	9. Turnabout Hedgehog: Beginning

**Chapter 9: Turnabout Hedgehog: Beginning**

"Yes Chief! I'll get right on it!" A police officer said, saluting his superior and running off to the jail cells. The Professor and Phoenix were allowed to follow him. They followed and were soon standing in front of the Jail Cell of Luke Triton. The officer pulled out a ring of keys.

"Mr. Triton, we have a surprise for you." The officer said, placing the key in the lock and turning it. He then placed his hands on the bars and pushed them aside to open the cell. Luke stood up and turned around, wondering what was going on. He saw the Professor and Phoenix standing there, the cell gate open in front of him. Luke looked at the officer and he nodded towards the Professor and Phoenix. The Professor tipped his hat to the side just as Luke broke into a run and was embraced in the Professor's arms, tears of joy now streaming down his face. Phoenix placed a hand on his hip and smiled as he watched the mentor and pupil embrace. Luke had been shoved in jail against his own will and with an incorrect verdict, the first incorrect verdict the Judge had ever given. Now he had been proven innocent, something Phoenix had never seen outside of a trial. Moments later, several police officers came in, struggling to keep a grip on Don Paragonia's arms. The criminal soon broke free of their grasp and saw the Professor and Phoenix nearby. He pulled out his pistol.

"What police officer forgets to tell a criminal to drop his weapon?!" Phoenix yelled before ducking into the now open cell with the Professor and Luke as the first of his shots fired. Luke buried himself in the Professor's chest, trying to drown out the sounds of the guns. The shots stopped just as quickly as they had started and Don cursed, realizing he had run out of bullets. Phoenix peeked out from behind the cell wall and saw that the officers were all dead on the floor.

"Everyone's dead! We need a way past this guy!" Phoenix whispered sternly. The Professor placed a hand to his chin and looked around. The items they had at their disposal had increased since the Professor last found them. The bullets had destroyed many bars on the cell and broke others. The Professor looked out and noticed that many pipes surrounded their foe as well. He picked one up and smiled evilly. The Professor got an idea.

"I'll hold him off. You two escape and I'll follow soon. Hurry!" Professor Layton said before grabbing a pipe and running out into the open. He swiped his weapon at Don but the criminal dodged, going to swipe at the Professor's legs to knock him over. The Professor held his hat as he jumped over the pipe. Their pipes met as each of them slashed at each other's faces. Phoenix grabbed Luke and ran for it, carrying him away from the criminal that blocked the entrance. He saw a heavy looking door down the hall of cells that led into another room. He opened it and found himself at a cross roads. The hall branched off into two separate hallways, each going in a different direction. He saw light at the end of one and decided to run that way. The light was coming from a door in the side of the hall that led outside. Phoenix escaped from the police department but left Luke out there and ran back inside through the front entrance.

"Mr. Wright! Where are you going?!" Luke yelled but Phoenix ignored his question, telling him to stay put. Phoenix ran inside and saw the criminal, still trying to fend off Professor Layton. Don looked as though he was winning as the Professor began losing strength as he tried to push him back. Phoenix noticed an opportunity and ran in to take it. He kicked the criminal in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the ground on his now injured leg. The Professor took his chance and swiped his pipe, rendering Don's other leg useless as well. Phoenix and the Professor picked up the defeated criminal and threw him into a nearby cell before closing it and locking it with one of the dead officer's keys. Phoenix shook his head.

"Enough of this! You've been in our way long enough! Stay here and don't think of trying to escape!" Phoenix said, pointing his index finger at the now jailed criminal. HA thought flashed through the minds of both Phoenix and the Professor just as Luke walked in to see what was going on.

"The Trial!" They both yelled before turning and running for the door as fast as they could, completely forgetting Luke. The boy spun around in a daze as each of the two adults passed him by. He regained control of his body.

"Professor! Where are you going?! Wait!" Luke yelled just as he heard the car start up. It sped past him as he exited the building but screeched to a halt before they left the parking lot. The car backed up and stopped right in front of Luke. The Professor rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"I'm sorry, would you like to come with." The Professor asked, both he and Phoenix smiled sheepishly. Luke stomped his foot on the ground and made an angry face by puffing out his cheeks like Maya always did when she was angry. The group sped to the office, hoping to catch Sonic before he left for the trial. Luckily they did and entered just as Sonic walked by the front door.

"We're here! I am terribly sorry Sonic, we forgot about the trial and we lost track of time and-" Professor Layton was interrupted.

"WAIT A SEC! The trials tomorrow Professor." Sonic said. Phoenix and the Professor stared at him for a moment as the information sunk in before the shock finally hit them and they were knocked back by the force of it. Sonic turned his head down and saw Luke standing there.

"Luke! Everybody, hey everybody, Luke's back! Come look!" Sonic yelled. Maya, Angel, and… no that's it; those two came running down from upstairs to see if Sonic's yells of happiness were true. They saw the young gentleman in all his blue clothing and almost instantly he was smothered in hugs from both girls, squealing in happiness at his return. Once Angel had released her grip Maya leaned in and kissed the young boy on the cheek, causing his already rosy red cheeks to become ten shades of red darker. The Professor and Phoenix chuckled.

"Well, now that we're all reunited, sort of, we need to formulate a plan against the kidnapper. If my calculations are correct, we only have three hours to leave the city." Professor Layton explained, motioning to Luke and himself. Phoenix felt a pang of shock as the memory that his friends had been kidnapped resurfaced. _Aha! The kidnapping and the recent murder took place relatively close to each other, within the span of about eight hours! What if these two events are connected, _Phoenix thought to himself, placing a hand on his chin as he pondered this. The Professor noticed this.

"Something wrong Mr. Wright?" The Professor asked. Phoenix thought for another moment and quite shockingly, a new theory emerged.

"What if the guys are closer than we think? The murder today and the kidnapping last night clearly took place relatively close to each other, AND, they took place in the same building. This means that if the kidnapper is in fact the murderer… then that can only mean… that the kidnapper had no time to escape with three struggling people… AND COME BACK AND COMMIT MURDER AT THE SAME TIME!" Phoenix shouted, slamming his hands on the table he was standing behind. Sonic, Luke, Maya, and Angel were knocked back with shock at this new deduction. The Professor placed a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. Something felt off to him. He stood behind the nearby kitchen counter and slammed a hand on it.

"Objection! Why would the kidnapper have a reason to kill a random man? Furthermore, what proof do you have that tells us the kidnapper was the murderer? These questions place flaws in your theory that we must fix." Professor Layton protested. Phoenix was knocked back with shock before beginning to sweat as his "court instincts" came into play. This mock court session was meant to try and make a solid theory on the kidnapping. Phoenix thought of something. He slammed his hands on the table before pulling his arm back and shooting it forward.

"OBJECTION! Recall the evidence Sonic has discovered while investigating for Tails' trial… more specifically… THE NOTE LEFT AT THE CRIME SCENE!" Phoenix yelled. Sonic jumped in the air, realizing what Phoenix was getting at. The Professor was knocked back with shock, also realizing what he was getting at. Phoenix picked up the note from the table and patted it in his hand.

"This note, if you suspect it was actually written by the murderer like I do, is clear proof that the murderer is familiar with those of us in the house, or at least can identify each of us. He decided to use Tails to get out of the crime!" Phoenix yelled, slamming his hands on the table. The Professor nodded with his hat lowered over his eyes. He lifted it slightly to see and smiled.

"Very good Mr. Wright. I believe we are that much closer to figuring out just who the kidnapper is. We just need Sonic to win the trial tomorrow and figure out who the murderer is, then we can call an accusation of kidnapping right there in the court for all to hear." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded, believing that their plan would work. He was still worried about the time limit given by the kidnapper, which was almost up. Phoenix slammed his hands on the table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"The kidnapper's time limit is almost up, what do we do about the Professor and Luke?!" Phoenix yelled. The Professor placed a hand to his chin in thought before raising his finger and hand as an idea struck.

"In order to trick the kidnapper, we must make him think we have already left. I have my suspicions about who the kidnapper is but I can't say for certain unless more evidence is accumulated." The Professor said before taking Phoenix and the group into a huddle in order to tell his plan.

_~September 22__nd__: 8:58 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 1~_

Sonic and Tails stood in front of the courtroom door, waiting for the trial to begin. The rest of the group, except for Professor Layton and Luke, sat in a bench behind them, waiting for the bailiff to allow their entrance. Within minutes, the bailiff entered the room and held the door open for them to enter. They did and took their respective seats. Since Tails had never actually competed in a legit trial before, Maya took his place as Sonic's assistant and Tails sat at the defendant's bench. The rest of the group headed for the jury benches. Sonic placed a hand on the Defense Stand while the Judge took his seat. Across the court stood the Prosecutor, Von Karma. Sonic glared at her, remembering that she would go to any length for a Guilty verdict.

"Court is now in cession, the Trial of Miles Prower will now begin. Is the Prosecution ready?" The Judge asked. Von Karma nodded, feeling that that particular question was unnecessary. The Judge sighed before asking if the Defense was ready.

"Oh… uh, y-yes Your Honor. Ready." Sonic replied while nodding. He was already beginning to sweat. _Hands shaking, eyesight fading, _Sonic thought as his quills began to droop. The Judge nodded before turning to Sonic.

"Mr. uh… Sonic, if I am not mistaken, this is your first trial, correct?" The Judge asked. Sonic stopped sweating and nodded. The Judge shook his head before beginning to speak.

"Then I believe a test is in order to ascertain your readiness. Is that alright with you, Mr. Sonic?" The Judge asked. Sonic placed his hand on the Defense Stand and nodded. _Oh boy, _Sonic thought. He faintly heard Phoenix chuckle from behind him. Phoenix was remembering his first trial and how it was so similar to this one.

"Ok then, first question. Who is the defendant?" The Judge asked. Sonic placed a hand to his chin and rubbed his chin with his index finger in thought.

"Miles Prower, more commonly known as Tails." Sonic responded. The Judge checked through the case file and nodded.

"Question two; this is a murder case, correct. Who is the victim?" The Judge asked. Sonic placed a hand to his chin and rubbed his chin with his index finger in thought.

"Gregory Smith." Sonic said, shrugging slightly. The Judge nodded complimenting him on his success so far. They heard the sound of a fist pounding on the desk and turned to Von Karma.

"Can we get on with this trial already?! This is incredibly foolish." Von Karma yelled, whipping the desk in front of her as powerfully as she could. Sonic gulped nervously. The Judge pounded his gavel before deciding to head Von Karma's words and begin the trial. _Haven't even started and you're already taking her side Your Honor, _Sonic thought. The Judge told Von Karma to begin making her opening statement.

"It's about time. Early yesterday morning a man by the name of Gregory Smith was stabbed fatally in the heart with this hunting knife. He presumably died instantly as is stated in the Autopsy Report. We have witnesses that saw the event from the hotel just a few feet away from the office building." Von Karma explained. It was a rather short opening statement for her.

"Very well, you may call your first witness, Ms. Von Karma" The Judge said. Von Karma nodded and called Gumshoe to the stand. The green coated detective ran as fast as he could since he knew Von Karma would whip him if he wasted time walking.

"Testify about the investigation now!" Von Karma ordered, folding her arms. Gumshoe started sweating but didn't argue and began his testimony.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

"So far, Ms. Ema Skye and I have uncovered a great amount of information on this case. The victim, Gregory Smith, was an archeologist and he also wore glasses. We found his glasses at the scene of the crime. We have also uncovered a note that proves it was Tails the Fox that committed the murder. The note was written by the victim after he was stabbed to warn the investigators about who the true murderer was." Gumshoe finished his testimony. The Judge nodded and allowed Sonic to start his Cross Examination.

"C-cross Examination?!" Sonic said, suddenly beginning to get worried and start sweating. He turned to Maya and frantically asked what he was supposed to do.

"This is the big part Sonic. In a Cross Examination you listen through the testimony again and find the evidence that contradicts it. Once you've found the evidence, present it and rub it in Von Karma's face!" Maya explained. Sonic stopped sweating as much and nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

_**Sonic vs Von Karma**_

_"So far, Ms. Ema Skye and I have uncovered a great amount of information on this case. The victim, Gregory Smith, was an archeologist and he also wore glasses. We found his glasses at the scene of the crime." _Sonic listened carefully and wondered about the glasses.

"WAIT A SEC! These glasses, why aren't they listed in the Court Record?" Sonic asked, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. Gumshoe felt a little shock from this but replied that he had forgotten and added them.

_**Glasses added to the Court Record**_

_ "We have also uncovered a note that proves it was Tails the Fox that committed the murder. The note was written by the victim after he was stabbed to warn the investigators about who the true murderer was."_ Sonic listened to the second half of the testimony. His ears perked up at this part as he noticed something.

"I OBJECT! Detective, you said that the note was written by the victim after he was stabbed, correct?" Sonic asked. The detective thought for a moment and nodded.

"Well if this is the case, then the victim didn't die instantly, like the autopsy report says!" Sonic explained. The Detective stood there for a moment, letting the information sink in. Then realization hit him.

"W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Gumshoe yelled. Everyone in the courtroom began murmuring to each other about this glaring contradiction. Von Karma shielded herself from this new fact. Sonic patted the autopsy report, trying to mimic Phoenix.

"Let's stop and think for a second. Recall what Von Karma said earlier." Sonic began before explaining what he wanted them to remember.

_"He presumably died instantly as is stated in the Autopsy Report. We have witnesses that saw the event from the hotel just a few feet away from the office building." Von Karma explained._

"She said that the victim died instantly, which is also stated in the autopsy report. If this is the case," Sonic began before pulling his arm back and pointing forward, "Then the victim couldn't have written that note!" Maya finally understood what he was thinking about and cheered him on. Sonic nodded before slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Can you defend yourself against this Von Karma?!' Sonic yelled, glaring towards her. She pulled out her whip and attempted to whip him into shape but he dodged each attack with ease. She slammed her fist on the Prosecution Desk.

"Fool! This cannot be!" Von Karma yelled, trying to insult him to lower his confidence.

"Well to bad! This is how things are Von Karma! Your winning streak ended a long time ago! Now stop trying to accuse the innocent! Your witness said something contradictory towards the case! The note has now been proven to not be written by the victim! I assume this note was written by the murderer to throw off the investigation!" Sonic yelled, pointing at Von Karma. She broke down in confidence and began pounding her fist on the Prosecution stand.

"Objection! This has no bearing on proving that Miles Prower committed murder." Von Karma yelled. Sonic slammed his hands on the desk before beginning to sweat. _She's right, what does this have to do with proving Tails innocent. I've got to think through this again, _Sonic thought. Von Karma smiled, finally feeling as though she was getting things back on her plans. Sonic had to stop her.

"W-well… umm… I OBJECT! This is objectionable." Sonic yelled, feeling unsure of himself. He had to find a way to prove this had a lot to do with Tails' case.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_223/225 Picarats_

_21 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Mysterious Note_

_Knife_

_Autopsy Report_

_Mysterious Book_

_Glasses_


	10. Turnabout Hedgehog: Trial

**Chapter 10: Turnabout Hedgehog: Trial**

"Objection overruled! Mr. Sonic, please object with a reason next time!" The Judge yelled. Von Karma smirked and nodded, agreeing with the Judge. Sonic nodded but kept sweating. _Something! Something to prove the worth of this contradiction, _Sonic thought. He opened up the Court Record in front of him.

**Puzzle # 13: Evidence of Proof**

**30/30 Picarats**

_ Another courtroom crisis! Sonic must prove the contradiction he found is worth anything towards Tails' case. The Court Record contains lots of evidence, profiles, and locations. Using these pieces of information, find the evidence that will blow Von Karma's case wide open!_

Sonic checked through the evidence folder. There were very few pieces of evidence that even had anything to do with the note that was written. The next folder he turned to was the Profiles but the people listed in these were all people he knew had nothing to do with the crime besides the victim and Tails. The next folder of the court record was the locations folder. A new law had been passed that required investigators and prosecutors to add locations involved with the crime to the Court Record for use in the court. He looked through it carefully. Something in his mind told him that the Wright & Co Law Offices was important.

"I think I got better at this. Let's find out…"

Sonic turned around and thought for a moment before turning back and placing a hand to his chin. He raised one eye and grinned before doing a front flip and pointing to signify the correct answer was given.

"That was fast! I guess I did get better!"

**CORRECT!**

"TAKE THIS! The Wright & Co. Law Offices. The location of the murder." Sonic began. Von Karma broke out in laughter, pounding her fist on the Prosecutors desk as she laughed. She stopped after hearing the Judge pound his gavel but went on to ask about what he was thinking.

"What on earth does that have to do with this testimony much less the contradiction you pointed out?" Von Karma asked. Sonic placed a hand on his hip and smirked, feeling smug with the fact that he was about to point out everything and prove her wrong.

"Allow me to explain, the Wright & Co. Law Offices was the location of the murder. On the note it said Tails the Fox committed the murder. Since this note couldn't have been written by the victim since he died instantly, it must have been written by the murderer. Since it said Tails the Fox committed the murder, this can only mean one thing… it means the murderer… MUST HAVE BEEN FAMILIAR WITH EVERYONE LIVING IN THE BUILDING!" Sonic shouted, slamming his hands down strongly on the desk. Von Karma was knocked back with shock and began sweating.

"B-but… THIS IS ALL BASELESS!" Von Karma yelled. Sonic slammed his hands on the desk.

"I OBJECT!" Sonic shouted. The people observing the courtroom proceedings began murmuring. The Judge pounded his gavel multiple times to silence them. The murmurs went on for a few more moments but then stopped. A few people shouted out comments afterwards.

"That Defense Attorney is right!"

"The Prosecution is trying to accuse this poor boy!"

"Someone stop her!"

"Order! Order! Order! Everyone sit down and be quiet or I will call security! Mr. Sonic, your argument is certainly intriguing. Ms. Von Karma, unless you have any evidence that can object to this, I am prepared to make Mr. Sonic's statement fact in this case." The Judge established. Von Karma frantically pulled up the Court Record and searched through it.

"Dammit!" Von Karma yelled and pounded her fist on the desk in frustration at not finding any evidence. The Judge shook his head before pounding his gavel and turning Sonic's statements into fact. The hedgehog curled into a ball and jumped in the air, happy with himself for his achievement. The Judge pounded his gavel, ending the cross examination of Detective Gumshoe.

"This ends the Cross Examination of Detective Dick Gumshoe, you may step down. Ms. Von Karma, Sonic's findings are now fact in this case. Nothing will change that now. Though, I have to take in every possibility in a case and Mr. Sonic's contradiction has strengthened one of those possibilities. The possibility that Miles Prower is the true culprit." The Judge said. Sonic started sweating once again.

"W-whaaaat!" Sonic yelled. Upon closer thinking, Sonic realized what he meant in an instant and was knocked back by shock. _He's right, I pointed out that the murderer was probably familiar with everyone in the house. Tails is familiar with everyone in the house! Though one thing still doesn't make sense, _Sonic thought. He slammed his hands on the desk.

"Hold it Your Honor! Why would Tails write his own name on that note?!" Sonic asked. The Judge stroked his beard in thought.

"I never said that he really wrote the note I simply said this possibility is relevant in this case. Ms. Von Karma, if I am not mistaken, you have yet another witness to call, correct?" The Judge asked. Von Karma, who was still angry at the fact that she had failed to keep the trial on her side, nodded as she pulled out her whip.

"Now listen hedgehog! My whip will lash out on you if you get in my way again!" Von Karma said, anger flaring in her eyes. Sonic gulped but tried to remain calm. The case was now mostly on his side. He just needed to prove the murderer that wrote the note wasn't Tails. Sonic placed his hands on the desk, preparing for what was to come. Von Karma called the girl that had seen Tails in the room at the moment Sonic found the body. She had seen it from the hotel just outside the window in that room.

"The Prosecution calls Ms. April May to the stand!" Von Karma yelled. Phoenix stood up, shocked at what had just happened. Maya slammed her hands on the defense stand. This had been the eyewitness to the murder of her sister, Mia Fey. She had tried to get Maya sent to jail in the place of her employer, the true murderer, Redd White.

"What?!" The two yelled. Sure enough, the familiar pink hair, large cleavage, and pink clothing of April May was seen walking towards the witness stand at an average pace. Sonic saw her and immediately began sweating and blushing at the same time. _Don't look at her chest! Don't look at her chest! Don't look at her chest… damn, _Sonic thought. He quickly tried to cover his eyes.

"Foolish males! Ms. April May, please testify about what you saw?" Von Karma said, whipping Phoenix, who was standing in the jury benches. He yelled in pain before sitting down suddenly.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

"Well, I looked out of my window and saw two people standing in the office outside my window. One of them was a tall man and the other was a short fox boy with two tails. It was really sunny out so I could see them clearly. The fox boy lifted a knife and stabbed the tall man in the chest. The tall man fell over and that was when I called the police." April testified. Sonic slammed his hands on the desk. _Contradictions! I need to find them, otherwise Tails will be found guilty for sure, _Sonic thought. The Judge allowed him to begin his cross examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Sonic vs Von Karma**_

_ "Well, I looked out of my window and saw two people standing in the office outside my window. One of them was a tall man and the other was a short fox boy with two tails."_ Sonic saw no contradictions and started getting worried. _There's still plenty of testimony left Sonic. Calm down, _Sonic thought.

_"It was really sunny out so I could see them clearly. The fox boy lifted a knife and stabbed the tall man in the chest." _ Sonic slammed his hands on the desk before opening the Court Record. The Autopsy Report stated when the murder took place.

"I OBJECT! If it was sunny then that means it was daytime! But the autopsy states that the murder occurred early in the morning! Clearly, a contradiction of the facts!" Sonic yelled. He slammed his hands on the desk before lifting his arm, pulling it back, and pointing forward.

"Explain this! Now!" Sonic demanded. April covered her face as the objection shocked her slightly. Sonic had actually scared her with his findings. Von Karma growled before pounding her fist on the desk.

"Objection! T-the witness… she didn't…" Von Karma struggled to find her words. Sonic slammed his hands on the desk in front of him before shaking his head. Von Karma began sweating and was so shocked she "covered" herself from the defenses findings. Sonic pulled out the autopsy report and showed it to the court. It clearly stated what Sonic had also said.

"Ms. May, why is it that you said you saw the crime in broad daylight rather than really early in the morning. Your Honor, this makes the witness' testimony unreliable!" Sonic yelled, realizing that if she lied on this fact than her whole testimony may have been nothing but lies. The Judge nodded in agreement.

"You are absolutely right, Mr. Sonic. Ms. May, I will give you one chance to make a new testimony and if it is found to be flawed then you will be held in contempt of court WITH Prosecutor Von Karma!" The Judge stated. Von Karma gulped while April simply made a puppy dog face and pretended to beg for him to repeal what he said. The Judge shook his head, finally on the side of the defense.

_**April's Testimony added to the Court Record**_

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw (Revised)~**_

"Ok umm… it was still night time when I saw it happen. I only said that it was daytime to make sure you believed that I saw it happen! But everything else I said was true!" April said, now slightly frazzled. Von Karma made a slight bowing motion before turning to the Judge.

"Your Honor, I see no reason for a cross examination to take place for this testimony. It would simply be a waste of valuable time." Von Karma said. The Judge nodded and was about to agree when he was interrupted.

"I OBJECT! Your Honor, the defense has a right to cross examine the witness!" Sonic yelled. Maya nodded in agreement but turned to Sonic just to be sure and whispered something.

"Are you sure you can find a flaw in such a short testimony? You aren't Nick after all." Maya whispered. Sonic started sweating but shook it off and gave her a thumbs up to signify he had a plan. Maya nodded and let him go through with the plan. The Judge shook his head and allowed the cross examination but he wanted it done quickly.

"You do realize you're talking to the fastest thing alive right." Sonic said before beginning the cross examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw (Revised)~**_

_**Sonic vs Von Karma**_

_"Ok umm… it was still night time when I saw it happen. I only said that it was daytime to make sure you believed that I saw it happen! But everything else I said was true!"_ Sonic decided to press her on her testimony.

"WAIT A SEC! If everything else in your earlier testimony is true, then would you be kind enough to go into more detail about this statement of yours "One of them was a tall man…" please give a detailed description of the tall man." Sonic said. April smiled and nodded.

_"Well he was a tall man wearing a grey suit with an orange tie from what I could see. And that's all I could see, it was dark out." _Sonic listened to this new section of testimony and grinned. _Just as I planned, _Sonic thought. He slammed his hands on the desk before pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward.

"I OBJECT! The victim was also wearing glasses. How can you leave out such an important detail?!" Sonic yelled. Von Karma pounded on her desk but protested nevertheless.

"Objection! It was dark, as the witness has stated." Von Karma said, now smiling. Sonic slammed his hands on the desk once more.

"WAIT A SEC! Glasses reflect light, correct. Well if she had been watching from her hotel room then that would mean there was light coming into the room from her hotel room. This light would have reflected off of the victims glasses, causing them to shine. She couldn't have missed this important detail!" Sonic yelled. Von Karma yelled in frustration, angry that the defense was getting the better of her and proving her logic wrong. Maya clapped for Sonic but he continued to stare down April and Von Karma. The Judge shook his head before pounding his gavel.

"I think I have come to one conclusion. Ms. Von Karma…" The Judge began. Von Karma nodded, sweating as she waited to hear what the Judge had to say. Sonic grinned, feeling that he was about to receive victory in this trial. The Judge opened his mouth to continue.

"You will not be held in contempt of court…" The Judge finished his sentence. Von Karma breathed a heavy sigh of relief but Sonic was forcefully knocked back by the shock of this statement.

"WH-WHAAAAT?!" The hedgehog yelled. He slammed a fist down on the desk and ground his teeth together.

"I OBJECT! Your Honor, you said she would be held in contempt of court if I found a flaw in April May's testimony." Sonic yelled. The Judge nodded before commenting that that was exactly his point.

"Yes, I said I would hold them both in contempt of court if you found a flaw in this testimony. However, you found a flaw in her earlier testimony, which was not the testimony under cross examination. Therefore, for wasting this courts valuable time, your objection is overruled." The Judge said before pounding his gavel. Sonic gulped, feeling that was all he could do at this point. The people in the jury benches started shouting in protest.

"Wait a minute! The defense had some valid points!"

"That witness should be held in contempt of court!"

"Someone do something!"

"Objection!"

This very familiar voice rang out across the courtroom, silencing everyone that heard. It had come from the doors of the courtroom, where a very familiar gentleman, hat lowered over his eyes, was now walking in as the bailiff closed the doors behind him.

"I fear you have made a very fatal error in your choice just now, Your Honor." Professor Layton said as he lifted his hat from over his eyes. Von Karma gasped loudly and pounded her fists hard on the Prosecution stand. Sonic and Maya turned towards the Professor and gasped.

"Just what do you mean by that, Professor Layton?!" Sonic asked. The Professor laid his trunk on the floor, opened it, and lifted his notebook from within it. He flipped through the pages quickly and stopped at the page he was looking for.

"Your Honor, Sonic the Hedgehog was fighting through this cross examination within the guidelines you have set forth. The witness stated in her most recent testimony that everything in her earlier testimony was true; making everything except the time she witnessed the event, a part of her testimony. Sonic then objected to this and pointed out the flaws. This should be proof enough for you that Sonic's statements are now fact in this case." Professor Layton explained. The Judge pounded his gavel to halt the Professor's explanation.

"Objection! Mr. Hershel Layton, you are by no means permitted to make such an objection!" Von Karma yelled, interrupting the Judge just as he was about to speak. The Professor turned to her suddenly and lifted his finger high in the air above him before letting it come down, pointing directly at her.

"Objection! Ms. Von Karma, I believe I am not the one committing a crime at this moment. But that is not the issue right now, our main issue is proving Tails innocent; which is something I am now able to do." The Professor said before walking into the center of the courtroom, "Ladies and Gentleman! I have sufficient evidence… that proves Prosecutor Von Karma is guilty of murder!" The courtroom erupted into shouts of anger and outrage towards Von Karma. Phoenix and Angel both jumped from the Jury Benches to join Sonic, Maya, and the Professor on the ground.

"Please elaborate, Mr. Layton." The Judge said, now sitting back to listen to this new explanation. The Professor twisted his hat by the brim and nodded.

"Of course Your Honor. You see, during the trial, I had stayed at the offices with Ema Skye to investigate the murder a bit more. We eventually discovered this out of pure accident. The note, which is contained in the Court Record and is therefore readable by anyone associated with the investigation, and the signature of approval on this Autopsy Report were written by the same person. Ms. Skye analyzed the signatures carefully with your new high tech American techno stuff and confirmed this. The signature on the Autopsy Report was written by Franziska von Karma herself. This led me to believe she had committed the crime; however the note alone was not sufficient proof of her wrongdoings. I asked Ms. Skye to check for minute fingerprints on the murder weapon, which is something commonly left by people wearing gloves. Her fingerprints, which were most likely already covering her gloves thoroughly, would be hard to detect simply by dusting the weapon. The prints would rub off the gloves and onto the weapon. We found her fingerprints on the weapon, which is proof enough in court. So, I ask you now, Ms. Von Karma, confess to your crime of murdering Gregory Smith, the archeologist who discovered the book contained in the court record!" Professor Layton yelled just as Ema walked in with Gumshoe and many police officers following behind. Von Karma bit her lower lip and pounded her fist on her desk before lifting something from below her desk. A bomb countdown initiator.

"Call off your charges and your army of foolish officers now or your friends die!" Von Karma yelled. The Professor grinned, as did Ema.

"I think not, Ms. Von Karma. We found our missing friends beneath the office building itself. One of them was kind enough to diffuse your bomb as well, although, she wasn't exactly herself in the process. You see, in your haste to kidnap Apollo Justice, Trucy Wright, and Pearl Fey, you neglected to realize that one of them was a spirit medium. A spirit medium that just so happened to be a prodigy in her home city. Pearl Fey channeled someone for me, the only person I knew… and knew quite well might I add… that could do something remotely close to diffusing a bomb. She channeled my deceased college girlfriend, Claire." The Professor explained before motioning towards the courtroom doors as everyone that had been kidnapped walked in with Luke trailing close behind with Pearl, who was still channeling Claire.

"He's right!" Claire said. Von Karma collapsed, seeing that her nearly fool proof plan had failed. She pulled two things from beneath her desk, her whip and a sword. _Of course, _Sonic, Phoenix, and the Professor thought simultaneously. She ran out from behind her desk and attempted to slash at Sonic but he dodged. She thought fast and used her whip to grab him by the ankle and pull him back down as he attempted to jump. She flung him as hard as she could into the wall. He slammed into the wall back first. The Professor frantically searched the room for something he could fight back with. His eyes caught the famous courtroom icon behind the Judge. The mysterious lady holding the weight that signified the struggle between crime and truth. The Professor got an idea from this and ran for it. Von Karma saw what he was up to and ran after him, attempting to whip him as he ran. She threw her sword but it missed and lodged itself in the wall next to him. He climbed up behind the now shocked Judge and tore a part of the famous icon off. Von Karma grabbed her sword from the wall and attempted to hit the Professor as he came back down. He blocked it and the fierce fencing battle began. Everyone moved to the sides as the two moved towards the center of the room.

"Those fencing lessons he was always talking about really paid off." Claire commented. The Professor blocked all her attacks. She attempted to whip him but he used his pipe to block it, causing the whip to get tangled on it. He ripped the whip from her hands and quickly untangled it. He looked at it before deciding he could use some help.

"Mr. Wright! Catch!" The Professor yelled, throwing the whip to him. He caught and looked at the Professor before turning to Von Karma and grinning with delight.

"You know, I think this is best left to Maya, take it away." Phoenix said, handing the whip over to his assistant. She took it gratefully.

"Time for some payback!" Maya said before going crazy with the whip and running full speed towards Von Karma. Maya slashed the whip at her, chasing her wildly around the courtroom. Von Karma ran trying to dodge each attack but failing each time. Maya lashed the whip one last time before yelling at the Prosecutor.

"And that's for always being mean to my crush!" Maya yelled. Phoenix began furiously blushing but shook it off and motioned towards Gumshoe. He looked at him for a moment before understanding what he meant and running towards Von Karma.

"Ms. Von Karma, I've been waiting to say this for a long time, but you're under arrest for murder and kidnapping!" Gumshoe announced before ordering his officers to cuff her. She gave up trying to fight back and just stood there, letting the handcuffs get placed on her wrists. She glared at Phoenix as the officers walked her through the door.

"Foolish fool! I will find a way out and you will be sorry! That treasure will be mine!" Von Karma said. The Professor listened to her statement several times in his head before realization finally struck.

"Mr. Wright, let's head back to the office with everyone. I think I have figured out another piece of our puzzle." The Professor said before leading them out of the courtroom.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_253/255 Picarats_

_21 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Solved!_


	11. The Abandoned Mine

**Chapter 11: The Abandoned Mine**

_~September 22__nd__: 1:57 P.M.~_

_~Wright & Co. Law Offices~_

"Well, Professor Layton. What have you come up with?" Phoenix asked, carrying Trucy in through the door. Maya followed behind, carrying Pearl, who was now passed out from the channeling she had done. Apollo led everyone else in, carrying the still unconscious Sonic in his arms. The Professor smiled and lifted the book they had been carrying around with them.

"This book, it serves as a guide for those who seek the treasure and secrets of this strange civilization. Although one thing stands out… for most people it does. I have found a logical reason behind the text that suddenly appears in this book. It was written with a special type of ink that requires some sort of activation chemical or item. I have yet to find this item although we will find it. What I have deduced, is the meaning behind this line of text." Professor Layton explained, pointing to the line of text that had most recently appeared.

_There will be others in search of this book. The greedy must be kept from it and the wise must be kept with it. Get the key to the treasure before they do. The key is hidden within those who are young but wise. Thou shall need a boy capable of speaking with those who are hunted._

"This paragraph details exactly what has happened thus far. Von Karma stated as she was being taken away that the treasure would be hers, which coincides with the line that states others will search for this book. The final line is the focus of my attention. A boy, young but wise, who is capable of speaking to those who are hunted. Only one person here fits this description and that person is YOU!" Professor Layton yelled, pointing towards his blue capped apprentice. The young boy jerked back in shock.

"W-why me Professor?!" Luke asked, suddenly interested in this. The Professor handed the book over to Luke so that he could read the page. He read it and understood everything.

"Ah! Those who are hunted must be animals! And I'm good at puzzles, but would that really qualify as wise Professor Layt-" Luke didn't finish his sentence. The book had begun glowing on that one page and the letters on the page began rearranging themselves. The final sentence was added to the paragraph.

_Once thou have found a young and wise boy who can speak to the hunted, you must find a grown and bright girl that can do the same._

"How peculiar. It would appear that this line only appears when a boy that can talk to animals touches the book on this page. A girl that can do the same. That's going to be tricky, Luke's talent isn't exactly common." Professor Layton said. He took the book and placed it on a nearby shelf for safe keeping.

"Well, what now Professor?" Maya asked. The Professor looked down at the floor. He honestly had no idea how to continue their investigation. He decided they had to investigate the abandoned mine once again. Angel felt a pang of shock before going to hide behind Tails. She remembered that the mine had been dark and mysterious, something that scared her a lot under the right circumstances. Tails turned to her and promised she would be safe with them while they were in the mine.

_~September 22__nd__: 2:23 P.M.~_

_~Abandoned Mine~_

"That's different!" Sonic, who had regained consciousness before they left, exclaimed, holding a flashlight up to the walls. A deep hole with no visible bottom had been dug in a perfect circle. A pillar of earth stood in the center with the blue flame from before on top of it. A door had also been painted on the wall nearby. The group, containing Phoenix, Maya, the Professor, Luke, Sonic, Tails, and Angel all looked down into the hole, seeing the same as Sonic had… black nothingness. Angel began backing up in fear. They heard a noise from above and two cages of black metal fell on top of Tails and Angel, trapping them within. Sonic looked up and noticed the same type of cage above himself and leapt out of the way just in time. He ran for the other two cages, homing attacking them to try and break them. As he was spinning in midair he saw a logo on the top of the cage.

"No! It can't be!" Sonic said to himself before a net was shot at him and pinned him to the ground. The door that had been painted on the wall nearby began moving and a very familiar and dreaded voice flowed through it.

"Oh you better believe it Sonic." The voice of Dr. Eggman said as the very same man walked through the "door". Sonic growled and tried desperately to break free of the net, "I think it's time I got a few pests out of my way!" Sonic heard this statement and watched as Eggman pressed a button on the control pad on his wrist and moved the cages containing Angel and Tails into the air. They then floated over the incredibly deep hole that had been dug in the ground.

"Tell me where the Chaos Emeralds are now Sonic! Or your two friends don't see the light of day again!" Eggman demanded. Sonic growled, not knowing the answer. He too had been wondering where the Chaos Emeralds were located.

"I- I don't know! We have been looking for them too! Let them go!" Sonic yelled. Eggman shook his head and made a "tsk, tsk" noise before turning to the cages. He looked at Tails first.

"You have been a pain in my side for nearly 19 years Prower! I realize now what a mistake I made when I chose West Side Island to build my Death Egg on all those years ago. It paved the way for many of my defeats," Eggman said before turning to Angel, "And you, wings strengthened and made usable for you by my grandfather fifty years ago. I found you on South Island nearly ten years ago during one of my visits. You got me thinking about what else my grandfather could have been hiding… if you had remained with me you may have been better off, unlike Shadow." Angel gasped and grabbed the bars of her cage.

"W-what did you do to Shadow?! Where is he?! What happened?!" Angel yelled, begging for an answer. Eggman just laughed before turning his head down towards his control pad. Sonic struggled to break free but to no avail. He could only watch as Eggman lifted his finger and pressed the button. The cages shook before falling, leaving everyone's line of vision and disappearing into the abyss below, with Tails and Angel still inside. Eggman turned to Sonic and pressed another button. Electricity surged through the net and Sonic.

"Sonic!" Maya said, reaching her hand out to him but being stopped by the electricity. The flashlight Sonic had been holding blew out from the sudden surge of power. Phoenix turned to Eggman and spoke angrily towards him.

"Stop that now! Have you ever begun to think that maybe Sonic always stops your plans because they are pure evil! What he does to you is exactly what you do to everyone else to try and fulfill your plans!" Phoenix yelled. The Professor turned towards Eggman as well.

"Your plans have gotten people killed before! Descole had no need to die for the safety of Snowrasse all those months ago! You and Bronev had been blinded by greed! The sad truth was, Azran could not have been accessed by destroying the city anyway! Your greed almost caused the destruction of millions of people!" Professor Layton said, pointing at Eggman. The doctor pressed a button, stopping the electricity. He looked down at the ground, thinking over the Professor and Phoenix's words. He lifted his head and laughed before pressing another button, causing the net to float in the air with Sonic in it.

"You're right, instead of killing him; I will torture him to no end!" Eggman said before turning to the painted door, preparing to walk through it. He was stopped by a cry of protest.

"Hold It!" Luke yelled, pointing up at Eggman. He then began speaking the languages of the animals that had been painted on the walls. The animals began moving across the walls and blocked the door. Eggman was shocked by this but not as shocked as Luke was. He didn't think it would actually work.

"How did he do that?!" Eggman asked, shocked. Luke shrugged, not knowing how to answer his question. The animals had covered the door back to Sonic's home planet, Mobius, preventing Eggman's escape. Eggman turned back and looked at the now blocked exit before sighing in defeat. He pressed a button on his control pad and Sonic dropped from the net, free. He shakily found his footing and stood up slowly, relying on Maya for support.

"Y-you… tell me they aren't dead down there! Tell me!" Sonic demanded. Eggman turned his head slightly but then turned back to the wall. He shook his head. Sonic lost his will to stand and fell to his knees. He punched the ground in defeat. His two closest friends were gone, just like that.

"And, just what DID you do to Shadow?!" Sonic asked, remembering Angel's frantic last questions. Eggman only looked at Sonic, thinking about whether he should answer. He decided against it, fearing the results if he did answer. Sonic lifted his head and looked at Eggman before jumping and grabbing him.

"You monster! Killing Mobians is a severe crime! That law was placed on our planet because of you! And now, just because you aren't on Mobius, you expect it to be any different! When we get back home, I'm heading straight to the United Federation capitol and charging you with murder!" Sonic yelled. Eggman turned back to Sonic, who had jumped back to the ground moments ago. He asked when Sonic had gotten the idea that the law could help. Sonic only pointed at Phoenix and Maya before folding his arms. Luke spoke to the animals on the wall and told them to move out of the way and let Eggman through. Eggman watched the animals run along the wall, as if they were alive. He then walked through the door and faded back into his home planet, pretending to be upset at what he had done. When he was sure nobody had followed he smiled.

"Ho ho ho ho! Those fools, now that I'm back I'll create an army of robots and take over their world as well as this one! And no one will be able to stop me!" Eggman yelled, laughing at the vast fields of factories with Eggman's Logo on each stretching as far as the eye could see. He had successfully begun his rule over Mobius.

_~September 22__nd__: 7:34 P.M.~_

_~Wright & Co Law Offices~_

"So, what happened?" Apollo asked as he watched the group walk in. He noticed two people missing, "And where's Tails and Angel?" Apollo stood from his seat. Sonic shook his head, signifying that they were gone. Phoenix took Apollo and had him sit down at the dining room table with everyone else. He then called Pearl and Trucy down to the dining room as well. Once everyone was there he began explaining everything.

"Everybody, I have some bad news. The mine we went into is now a link between our world, and Sonic's. Eggman is back, and he killed Tails and Angel. They're at the bottom of a pit in the mine. He planned this, all of it. He anticipated when we would be there and who would need to be killed to crush our moral." Phoenix explained. He watched as Pearly began to cry, soon followed by Trucy. Phoenix slammed a fist on the table before leaning on it with his elbows. He heard the sound of a hand slamming on the table and looked up. The Professor stood there, waiting for all of them to give their attention to him.

"We need to find a way to solve the rest of this mystery; it may reveal some things about what has really been going on here. Remember, Luke and I came to this country with a mystery to solve, and now is the time to solve it." The Professor said. Phoenix nodded in agreement as did Sonic, who now stood up.

"If you think about it, not much can stop the fastest thing alive, an ace attorney, and a brilliant puzzle solver." Sonic said. The Professor nodded, now smiling at the results of his "pep talk". Maya, as usual, had a suggestion for something fun to do.

"Let's have a puzzle battle! Professor, you start. I'll give you a puzzle and you try and come up with one that's harder!" Maya said. The Professor nodded, always welcoming a chance at solving a puzzle. (The author nods as well, always accepting a chance to catch up on puzzles in the fanfics). Maya presented the Professor with a sliding puzzle.

**Puzzle # 14: The Great Escape**

**30/30 Picarats**

_ Maya has given the Professor a new puzzle to solve. By sliding the blocks out of the way, try and get the Professor to the exit of the cave. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins. _

The Professor looked over the location of the blocks carefully. They were all of the same shape but varied in size. He started by moving the one closest to the top left corner, which initially confused Maya. She figured he would now be stumped by the puzzle but she was soon proven wrong as the Professor moved the block with his hat on it closer and closer to the exit.

"Just a dash of puzzle solving here…"

The Professor placed a hand to his chin and cocked his head back and forth in thought. He smiled when he knew the answer was correct and his hand shot forward in a pointing position.

"That was a challenge to be sure!"

**CORRECT!**

"H-how did you… I was sure that with your first move you would be stumped!" Maya said, surprised. The Professor chuckled but quickly came up with a puzzle suitable for her abilities.

**Puzzle # 15: Royal Necklace**

**30/30 Picarats**

_ The Professor, in response to Maya's sliding puzzle, has thought up a similar puzzle for Maya. A necklace lies within the Queen's jewelry box. But it lies in separate pieces all the same. By tapping each panel that contains a necklace piece you will turn that piece one quarter clockwise. Turn each piece until the necklace is whole once again. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins. _

Maya quickly dove into the puzzle, tapping the first piece in the top and moving counterclockwise to turn each of them, connecting each one to the last. The end product was a still disconnected necklace. She focused on the problem areas and turned those pieces until they were all connected to one another. The necklace was once again complete.

"Here we go…"

Maya placed one hand to her right cheek as she thought about her answer, switching to the left cheek after a moment of thought. She grinned as she realized the answer was correct before her hands balled into fists and went to the base of her neck in happiness.

"Oh yeah! I got it right!"

**CORRECT!**

"Wonderful work Maya. Mr. Wright, would you like to give one a try?" The Professor asked, turning to the blue suited attorney. Phoenix shrugged as if to say "what the heck" and walked towards them to receive his puzzle.

**Puzzle # 16: Number of Steps**

**35/35 Picarats**

_ As the Professor is walking through London, he notices a set of stairs. This reminds him of a puzzle he received long ago. Randall and Hershel had been walking through school when they happened upon a set of stairs. _

_ "Hershel, I have a puzzle. What is the fewest number of steps you can take to get down that flight of stairs?" Randall asks. Hershel smiles._

_ "Well that's easy. The number is…" Hershel replies. Using the picture of the flight of stairs given to you, can you find the fewest number of steps that you can take to get down the stairs? Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins. _

Phoenix counts the number of steps in his head. _12 steps total. Well that's simple, the answer would be 12. Unless… this is a trick puzzle, _Phoenix thought. He counts the number of steps you could take if you went two steps at a time. _6 steps. Wait; there is a way to go fewer than that, _Phoenix thought. If he were to take three steps at a time the fewest number of steps he could take would have to be 3.

"A puzzle of contradictions…"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and placed a hand to his chin as he thought about his answer. He smiled, signifying it was correct, before pointing forward to let everyone know.

"OBJECTION! That wasn't a challenge!"

**CORRECT!**

"That was actually pretty good. I actually had to think about it a little unlike the ones Maya has been giving me for seven months." Phoenix said, taunting her. Maya gasped and pounced on him in fake anger. He tried to fight her off his back playfully but failed and ended up falling to the floor laughing. The Professor and Sonic smiled as they watched Pearl and Trucy jump on Phoenix, dog piling him with Maya.

"Now Apollo! If you do the same thing as them you're fired!" Phoenix said but his words met deaf ears as Apollo jumped on him as well.

"Well, mine as well." Luke said before following and jumping on his back. Phoenix was now nothing but a pancake wearing a cheap suit on the floor. To him the heaviest one there was Apollo but Phoenix didn't care. He was just happy to be having fun with his friends and family.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_348/350 Picarats_

_21 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Solved!_


	12. Turnabout Versus

**Chapter 12: Turnabout Versus**

_~September 23__rd__: 3:45 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Police Department~_

"Alright Von Karma, its lights out time!" The officer said as he walked down to the jail cell that still had light streaming from within it. He finally made it and saw something truly unimaginable. A hole cut straight through the wall in a nearly perfect circle. And a missing prosecutor.

"No! It can't be! All personnel secure the area quickly! Von Karma's escaped!" The officer yelled before running down the hall. He had an idea on who to call and an idea on who helped with the escape.

"Hello, this is the police. Yes I know, it is quite early in the morning. Von Karma's escaped and since you're the one that put her in jail, I think you should be the one to prosecute her accomplice. I have an idea. Yes, I think it was him. Thank you sir, meet Detective Gumshoe at the courthouse at 8:00 o'clock sharp. Thank you." The officer said into the phone before hanging up. He smiled in relief, feeling that the true culprit would be caught and jailed soon. He then picked up the phone to call Gumshoe.

_~September 23__rd__: 3:57 A.M.~_

_~Main Street~_

A shady figure ran through the rainy streets as fast as she could, heading for the neighborhood near the Prosecutor's office. She had only one person in mind. She was confident he would help her in this time. Her destination grew nearer and nearer as her feet splashed through the puddles on the sidewalk. She finally reached the door and knocked on it three times. It opened and the figure within quickly rushed her inside.

"What are you doing here, Franziska?!" The man asked. The shaded figure removed the cloak from her head and revealed herself to be Franziska von Karma.

"I need your help Miles! I escaped from prison and the police are after me! I need to get that treasure up in the abandoned mine! It could be the last hope for getting my father back!" Von Karma said. Edgeworth lifted a cup of tea he had made just before her arrival. He heard the sirens soon after and tried to hide her. The police broke through into the house before he even had a chance.

"Just as I thought. I knew you were the one that helped her escape Edgeworth! You're the only one that would." The Chief of Police said as he walked in behind his officers. Edgeworth tried to fight back as the officers cuffed him but to no avail. Von Karma and he were taken in by the police. Luckily Edgeworth had someone in mind to defend him in the trial he knew would occur.

_~September 23__rd__: 7:30 A.M.~_

_~Wright & Co Law Offices~_

"Professor, are you going somewhere?" Luke asked as he woke up and cleared his eyes. The noise the Professor had made getting dressed was the source of his awakening. The Professor turned to Luke and nodded before explaining that he was going to talk to Detective Gumshoe. Luke nodded and waved goodbye as the Professor left. Phoenix woke up moments later and entered the room wearing blue pajamas that looked suspiciously like a suit was being worn underneath.

"Where's the Professor going?" Phoenix asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. His trials against Prosecutor Godot over ten years ago had given him a new liking for coffee. Luke walked over to the table and sat down.

"Professor Layton said he needed to talk to Detective Gumshoe about something." Luke explained. Phoenix nodded before gulping down the rest of his coffee and going to get ready for the day. Pearl and Trucy, already dressed and ready for the day, walked out into the room as Phoenix was walking into the bathroom. The two went into Trucy's room and closed the door. Luke expected them to be trying out some new type of "magic" or something of that sort.

_~30 Minutes Later~_

The phone began ringing just as Phoenix walked in, drying his hair with a towel. He picked it up and answered it.

"Wright & Co Law Offices. What?! Again, come on Edgeworth! Yes I know it wasn't you last time. Fine, I'll defend you in court." Phoenix talked into the phone before hanging up. Maya, who had just woken up, asked who was on the phone.

"It was Edgeworth, he has been convicted of helping Von Karma escape from jail." Phoenix revealed. Maya's eyes widened and she gasped. Luke did the same.

"Von Karma! She escaped from jail!" Maya exclaimed. Phoenix let his head droop but nodded anyway. Apollo walked in. He had heard the conversation from his room down the hall. Phoenix shook his head, knowing what he was going to ask. _I can't let Apollo defend him. Edgeworth is my rival and friend, I should defend him again, _Phoenix thought. He briefly wondered who the Prosecutor would be.

_~September 23__rd__: 8:22 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Detention Center~_

"Thank you for coming down on such short notice Professor Layton. It's just, we knew you were technically the one that put Von Karma in jail, so we decided that we should have you Prosecute her accomplice in her escape attempt. Miles Edgeworth, another Prosecutor and a longtime friend of Von Karma's. She was found in his house this morning after she escaped. The Chief of Police seemed adamant about getting Edgeworth put in jail. To be perfectly honest, I don't think Edgeworth would break the law like that, but all the evidence points toward him." Gumshoe explained upon the Professor's arrival. The Professor nodded before lifting his finger.

"May I see the case report?" Professor Layton asked. Gumshoe nodded and slid a manila folder across the desk to him. The Professor opened the folder and found a three sheet packet of paper explaining the case in detail. Page one identified those involved in the case, Page Two gave various pieces of evidence that were involved with the case, and Page Three consisted of a summarization of the charges against Miles Edgeworth. The name finally struck the Professor and he remembered where he had heard it last. _His assistant was cheering on Von Karma in Luke's trial. He's part of the reason we lost and Luke was nearly killed, _Professor Layton thought. He placed the packet back in the folder and put it back on the desk.

_**Case Report added to the Court Record**_

"Thank you Detective Gumshoe, I will Prosecute in the trial today." Professor Layton said. Gumshoe nodded, feeling slightly less enthusiastic. Edgeworth was a friend of his and he hated to see him in jail.

_~September 23__rd__: 9:15 A.M.~_

_~Edgeworth's House~_

"Yep. This is definitely Edgeworth's house." Maya said, looking at the incredibly luxurious mansion in front of her. It must have covered at least two blocks. Phoenix saw Gumshoe with a small group of police in front of the house conversing amongst themselves. Phoenix and Maya walked up to them and got Gumshoe's attention, pulling him away from the conversation.

"Hey it's you. Sorry pal, no evidence for you here, we cleared it all out." Gumshoe said. This made Phoenix slightly more nervous but he shook it off and decided to ask Gumshoe some questions instead.

"Do you at least have a copy of the Case Report with you?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe thought about it for a moment before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out an envelope and giving it to him.

"Here ya go. All the information except things like the Prosecutor and the trial time are in there, feel free to look through it." Gumshoe said and was about to walk away when Phoenix stopped him, one last question up his sleeve.

"Could you tell me just who the Prosecutor is in this case?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe turned back around and walked up to Phoenix with the answer Phoenix was dreading.

"That would be Hershel Layton." Gumshoe said. Phoenix was knocked back with shock, as was Maya and Luke. Phoenix had his mouth agape in a shocked expression.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Maya and Luke yelled at the same time. Maya moved towards Gumshoe and pointed at him before accusing him of lying to them. Gumshoe shook his head and told them he had come by his office to talk about it that morning. _Luke did say the Professor was going to talk to Gumshoe earlier. WAIT. Why would Gumshoe be hiring the Prosecutor if Edgeworth is his best friend, _Phoenix thought. He pointed at Gumshoe in his courtroom style point.

"OBJECTION! Why would you be the one hiring the Prosecutor?! Edgeworth is your best friend!" Phoenix yelled, pointing out a contradiction in the day's events so far. Gumshoe scratched the back of his head before responding, with a sad expression, that the Chief of Police had ordered him to. Gumshoe went back to his officers, leaving Phoenix, Luke, and Maya to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go see if I can get any information out of those police officers." Maya said before running off, leaving Phoenix and Luke to talk amongst themselves.

"Why would the Professor choose to Prosecute Edgeworth? He's seen what Prosecutors do in court; there must be a reason behind his choice." Phoenix said. Luke placed a hand to his chin before raising a finger as a thought popped into his head.

"Maybe he wants Edgeworth in jail for what his assistant did to get me found guilty. I think I should talk with the Professor during the trial to try and get him to stop. What do ya say we head down to the courthouse and see if he's there." Luke said before feeling something move in his satchel. The mouse he had gotten, Misty, scurried off to find some hint coins. After nearly ten minutes the two saw her coming back. She came back with three hint coins in her mouth.

_Found 3 Hint Coins_

"Hey what's this?" Phoenix asked, taking something else from her mouth. It was another, older looking coin. Luke took it from Phoenix's hand and looked it over then remembered what it was. He explained that it was an Enigma Coin and that they had first found one when they were investigating the Masked Gentleman in Monte d'Or.

"What do you suppose it's for?" Phoenix asked. Luke shrugged. The Professor and him had never figured out just what the Enigma Coins were used for, although they suspected it had something to do with puzzles.

_Found 1 Enigma Coin_

"Let's head down to the courthouse and see if the Professor is there." Luke said. Phoenix nodded before going to get Maya so they could leave. He had to drag her away from the officers she was assaulting. _Sometimes I wonder why I proved you innocent all those years ago, _Phoenix though, looking at Maya struggling to claw her way back to question the officers.

_~September 23__rd__: 9:47 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Judge's Chambers~_

"Your Honor, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Phoenix asked politely to the only person there. The Judge had been working on studying the current case report before Phoenix was turned to his room. The Judge's chamber was a luxurious and large room that led into the Judge's bench back in the courtroom. It was the first time Phoenix had ever actually been within the Judge's Chambers.

"Yes Mr. Wright, how may I be of assistance?" The Judge asked, believing he already had a good idea of the attorney's question. Phoenix asked how much he knew about that day's case.

"You want to know if Mr. Layton is here at this moment. Well I am sorry to say he isn't. He is currently investigating with the Chief of Police at the Police Department. That is what I believe anyway." The Judge said. Phoenix thanked him and left the room but was stopped by the bailiff who just walked in with a look of urgency on his face.

"I have an urgent message for you Mr. Wright. Prosecutor Layton is here and would like his apprentice to come with him." The bailiff said. Phoenix turned to the Judge with a look of stress and wonder. The Judge waved towards the door, instructing him to go see the Professor. Phoenix sighed and nodded before taking Luke and Maya to the courtroom.

"Ah, Mr. Wright, I see the bailiff was right in saying you were here. Nevertheless, Luke needs to come with me for the time being. I am sure you have heard that I am prosecuting the trial of Miles Edgeworth today." The Professor said smiling. Phoenix glared and made a slight growl.

"Professor, it might interest you to know that the defense attorney you will be facing…" Phoenix began but slammed a hand on the desk next to him, "Is Me!" The Professor realized what he was getting at and lowered his hat slightly.

"What I don't understand is why! Why would you choose the side of Prosecutor and for the trial of someone you barely know too?!" Phoenix said. The Professor lowered his hat over his eyes and all happiness previously in his face left.

"Miles Edgeworth was part of the reason Luke got sent to jail and I don't want that happening again. This trial will end in his guilt and I am sure of it. After all, just look at the evidence at hand. He was found hiding Franziska von Karma in his home. Why else would she have been there other than to hide from the police after he helped her escape?" The Professor asked. Phoenix sighed before letting Luke go to the Professor's side. Luke lifted the brim of his hat out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wright, but I've trusted the Professor's intuition since I first ran an investigation with him. I don't like how things have turned out but what can we do about it now?" Luke said, truly feeling sad for the Professor's choice but also feeling it was the right choice.

"WAIT A SEC!" The voice of Sonic yelled from the courtroom door. The four of them looked towards the hedgehog as he walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing? So what if the Professor has chosen to Prosecute. Trials are about finding the truth, not personal goals or anything like that! Whoever wins made the right choice and then we can get on with our lives. How else do you think I got over losing Tails and Angel so quickly? Sure I still miss them a lot, but what happens happens. I don't honestly think any of us have a choice in what happens to us anyway. I mean look at our lives so far. The Professor went from a fencing dude with an afro to a charming and gentlemanly professor of archeology. Now enough of this, I'm not good with sappy stuff." Sonic said, lifting there spirits in the process. Phoenix was suddenly feeling very good about the trial that was to start in a few hours. The Professor held out his hand and Phoenix took it and the two shook before going their separate ways. They then realized something.

"Uh, wait a sec, the exits that way." Phoenix said as the Professor realized he had come there to see the Judge and was going towards the exit. They laughed, having both almost gone the wrong way and then went their separate ways for good. Sonic placed his fists on his hips and nodded, feeling like he had done the Wright thing once again.

_~September 23__rd__: 10:56 A.M.~_

_~Police Department~_

Maya sent Misty, who Luke had given her before they left, out to scurry around and see if she could find evidence and hint coins. Phoenix was suspicious of whether or not they could be there and not get in trouble with someone so he was taking every precaution he could. _That hole in the wall looks suspicious. Maybe we should get Misty to check it out, _Phoenix thought and pointed Misty towards the hole. The mouse scurried in before coming back out and making weird movements that looked as though they were telling them to follow her. Phoenix nodded and quietly led Maya through the hole in the wall and into the old cell of Franziska von Karma. _Time to start investigating. This case seems weird and I'm gonna find out why, _Phoenix thought. He examined everything he could. The room was filled with things the police department had been using to try and fix the wall but they hadn't been working on it very long.

"Hey Nick, look a ladder." Maya whispered. A ladder was standing in the middle of the room and it looked like it was pointing towards something within the ceiling.

"That's just a step ladder." Phoenix replied, feeling the need to correct her. _Is it just me or do I say that at least once during every investigation, _Phoenix thought. He went on with his investigation but came up very short. Von Karma had left no evidence as to where she was headed or how she escaped. _It seems as though the evidence I have failed to find will appear in court today thanks to the Professor, _Phoenix though. He shook his head and turned to Maya.

"Come on; let's go get a burger before the trial." Phoenix said, knowing she was going to ask about it eventually. _What is it about my wallet that screams I like being empty? I mean, this time is different, but every other time, _Phoenix thought. He decided to forget about it and move on; secretly hoping Apollo could chip in with paying the rent that month.

_~September 23__rd__: 11:30 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Prosecutor's Lobby No. 2~_

"So, what exactly does a Prosecutor do Professor?" Luke asked curiously. He had always thought of Prosecutors as mean people that only wish to keep a perfect win record in trials, not caring if they just ruined the lives of an innocent man or woman. The Professor turned to Luke with a smile. He had been reading through the case report while sipping a cup of tea. He put the report down on the table next to him and took another sip of his tea.

"Prosecutors, Luke, are the opposite of Defense Attorneys. Prosecutors try to prove a defendant guilty with the evidence they have, though most Prosecutors are simply trying to keep criminals off the streets. Sadly they are blinded by not being able to look between the lines and find the truth that Defense Attorneys are able to do. However, I am different in this case. I am searching for the whole truth in this case. And if I lose in the process then that proves Miles Edgeworth never did anything wrong to begin with and my theory was wrong. This trial will be nothing but finding the truth." Professor Layton explained. Luke nodded, thinking over what the Professor had just said. They looked at the clock and realized the trial was about to begin.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_348/350 Picarats_

_24 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Report_

_His assistant was cheering on_


	13. Turnabout Versus: Court Begins

**Chapter 13: Turnabout Versus: Court Begins**

_~September 23__rd__: 11:56 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 2~_

"Well here we are. You ready Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked his longtime courtroom rival. The accused Prosecutor nodded, simply waiting for the bailiff to arrive and let them in. He had confidence in Phoenix, although he didn't show it. The bailiff arrived a few minutes later and let the defense group in. Phoenix walked in and as if in slow motion turned and saw the Professor standing with his arms folded at the Prosecution stand, Luke watching everything happen from his place next to the Professor. Maya remained with Phoenix to help at the Defense Stand while everyone else sat behind them in the Jury Benches above. Edgeworth sat at the Defendant's Bench near the door.

"Court is in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth, charged with assisting the escape of Franziska von Karma from prison. Are the Defense and Prosecution ready?" The Judge announced. Phoenix stood as tall as he could and responded strongly.

"The Defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said. The Professor smiled and held the brim of his hat.

"The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Professor Layton said. The Judge pounded his gavel, beginning the trial.

"Mr. Layton you may begin by giving your opening statement to the court." The Judge said. Professor Layton nodded before lifting a paper and holding it to his face.

"Early this morning at approximately 3:45 A.M., Ms. Franziska von Karma was discovered missing from her cell. In a surprising burst of intuition, the Chief of Police decided to have the police check the home of Miles Edgeworth, a longtime friend of Ms. Von Karma's. Detective Dick Gumshoe has been placed in charge of this case and his testimony will be the first we hear today. Detective Gumshoe, if you would please take the stand." Professor Layton explained before looking at Gumshoe and motioning towards the Witness Stand. Phoenix leaned on the Defense Stand and prepared to listen to the first testimony.

"Detective Gumshoe, please testify about your progress in the investigation so far." Professor Layton said. Gumshoe nodded and turned to face the court with his head held high.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

"Well, we have collected a surprisingly small amount of evidence that convicts Mr. Edgeworth of the crime. The evidence we have found, however, is very decisive. Ms. Von Karma was found in Mr. Edgeworth's house about fifteen minutes after the police discovered she was missing. She had been sitting in a chair across from Mr. Edgeworth in his living room. The police convicted both of them of a crime immediately and while we don't need to hold a trial for Ms. Von Karma, we do need to hold one for Mr. Edgeworth. Which is exactly where we are now." Gumshoe testified. The Judge nodded.

"I see. Fifteen minutes after she was found to have escaped would be about 4:00 A.M. correct?" The Judge asked. Gumshoe nodded.

"Very well then. Mr. Wright, you may begin with your Cross Examination." The Judge said. Phoenix nodded, ready to Cross Examine the testimony.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "Well, we have collected a surprisingly small amount of evidence that convicts Mr. Edgeworth of the crime. The evidence we have found, however, is very decisive."_ Phoenix listened to this part of the testimony.

"Something about that seems odd Nick. Why don't you press him for more info." Maya whispered. Phoenix nodded.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled, "Can you please give a little more detail about this evidence?" Gumshoe thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, the evidence we have found is very decisive. We have found various types of tools that all originated from Mr. Edgeworth's own house. We found hammers, screw drivers, all that type of stuff. They were found at the jail where she escaped." Gumshoe explained. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin.

"Why haven't these pieces of evidence been submitted to the Court Record?" Phoenix asked, pointing at Gumshoe. Gumshoe began sweating slightly.

"That is simple Mr. Wright. The good Detective has simply forgotten to add this evidence, so I will do so now." Professor Layton said. Phoenix watched as he added the evidence.

_**Edgeworth's Tools added to the Court Record**_

_ "Ms. Von Karma was found in Mr. Edgeworth's house about fifteen minutes after the police discovered she was missing. She had been sitting in a chair across from Mr. Edgeworth in his living room." _Phoenix listened closely but nothing stuck out. _Come on, say something that will benefit me already, _Phoenix thought.

_"The police convicted both of them of a crime immediately and while we don't need to hold a trial for Ms. Von Karma, we do need to hold one for Mr. Edgeworth. Which is exactly where we are now." _Phoenix listened but didn't find anything in this part of the testimony either.

"I think that this has been a rather truthful testimony. You may step down now Detective." The Judge said. He turned to the Professor.

"Do you have any other witnesses?" The Judge asked. Professor Layton nodded.

"Yes of course. My next witness is the Chief of Police, the one who discovered Ms. Von Karma's escape and the one who convicted Mr. Edgeworth of his crime in assisting her." Professor Layton said before motioning for the Chief of Police to take the stand.

"Can you please state your name and occupation, sir?" The Professor asked. The Chief lifted his police hat out of his face and nodded.

"My name is Jason Alexander and I am the Chief of Police at the LAPD." Jason said. _This has to be the most normal witness I have ever seen, _Phoenix thought. The Professor asked him to testify about the events that went on that morning.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~That Morning~**_

"I was walking along the halls of the jailhouse when I saw light coming from Von Karma's cell. I said it was time for lights out but when I got there I saw a hole in the wall and the cell was completely empty. I immediately yelled out for all officers to secure the area and went to call someone I knew could help in the trial, Professor Layton. Then I led my men to Edgeworth's mansion, where I knew she would be and we took them in, charged with helping a jail escape and escaping from jail. After we returned to the jailhouse I had someone take a photo of the jail cell she escaped from, just in case." Jason finished his testimony. The Judge nodded in silence.

_**Photo of the Crime Scene added to the Court Record**_

"Mr. Wright, you may begin your Cross Examination." The Judge said. Phoenix nodded, studying the Photo that had just been added to the Court Record by the Professor.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~That Morning~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "I was walking along the halls of the jailhouse when I saw light coming from Von Karma's cell. I said it was time for lights out but when I got there I saw a hole in the wall and the cell was completely empty."_ Phoenix had studied the Photo completely and thought this part of the testimony was kind of fishy.

"OBJECTION! The cell was completely empty. You're absolutely sure?" Phoenix asked. Jason nodded. Phoenix grinned before lifting the photo up.

"I find that hard to believe. Your statement directly contradicts your photo. How do you explain this?" Phoenix asked. Jason was knocked back with shock. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Mr. Wright, please elaborate on your objection!" The Judge ordered. Phoenix nodded before beginning his explanation.

"Mr. Alexander, you stated in your testimony that the cell was completely empty when you found it. Then you left to find Ms. Von Karma. When you returned you took this photo… WHICH CLEARLY SHOWS THAT SOMETHING WAS ADDED TO THE CELL WHILE YOU WERE GONE!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the witness. The Judge was still having a hard time figuring out just what Phoenix meant.

"Mr. Wright, please show us where on this photo something was added." The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded and had the photo displayed for everyone to see.

"If you follow me correctly, then you will also know that THIS is the item added to the photo." Phoenix yelled, pointing towards the lower corner of the photo where some tools lay.

"T-those are… Edgeworth's Tools!" Professor Layton said, shocked, before lowering his hat over his eyes as he began to sweat. Phoenix nodded, knowing the Professor's statement was true.

"If these tools were truly used to help Ms. Von Karma escape, then they would have been there and Mr. Alexander here would have seen them. But they weren't. They were planted there by someone after the police left. Planted by someone who must've been the real accomplice." Phoenix explained. Professor Layton slammed a hand on his desk.

"B-but those tools belong to Mr. Edgeworth. He's the only one who could've gotten them." Professor Layton argued. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk and argued back.

"But the time allowed for all this to happen was only fifteen minutes. It would've taken longer than that for all you say happened to take place!" Phoenix argued. The Professor lowered his hat over his eyes and began sweating again. The Judge pounded his gavel to end the Cross Examination.

"I think this concludes the Cross Examination of our Chief of Police. You may step down." The Judge said. Jason nodded and walked back to his seat amongst the Jury Benches. The Judge shook his head.

"Well, it appears that our defense has come up with a theory to be proven in this trial. The court will take a small ten minute recess in order to allow Mr. Layton to gather his next witness." The Judge said before pounding his gavel, making his words law for the time being.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere in this trial. Right?" Phoenix said, directing his words at nobody in particular. Edgeworth responded to his statement with a statement of his own.

"Wright, pointing out trivial things in a testimony is not going to get us far for long. Layton may not look it, but I am sure he has brains under that hat, and I think you know that as well. Your usual bluff tactic won't work for very long against him." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix began sweating. _You really seem like you want that Not Guilty verdict Edgeworth, _Phoenix thought. Maya got Phoenix's attention by poking him.

"Nick! What if we try and get Professor Layton to believe we're right in his guilt. Then, like Edgeworth has done many times, we might be able to start working towards the same goal together!" Maya explained. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin and thought about this plan. _Edgeworth has done that many times. Maybe that plan WILL work, _Phoenix thought. He nodded, agreeing to go along with her plan. The bailiff called them in from the door a few minutes after that, stating that the Judge and the Professor were ready to resume the trial.

"Your Honor, the Prosecution would like to call its next witness." Professor Layton said politely. The Judge nodded, stating that he could call his next witness.

"Thank you, Your Honor. My next witness was actually just delivered to me by the authorities. This witness has reported that he saw a suspicious character that morning from his window. The Prosecution calls Larry Butz to the Witness Stand." Professor Layton explained.

"W-WHAAAT!?" Phoenix yelled. Larry, along with Edgeworth, was a childhood friend of his. He had known Larry since the fourth grade actually and Phoenix had successfully gotten Larry out of a LOT of trouble. Their class had a saying back then "If something smells, it's usually the Butz."

"Mr. Wright, please keep your outbursts to yourself!" The Judge ordered. Phoenix smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. _I'm bound to find some contradictions if Larry is the witness, _Phoenix thought. Sure enough, Larry Butz soon began making his way towards the Witness Stand.

"Mr. Butz, please testify about what you say this morning." Professor Layton said, one hand resting on his desk. Larry nodded with his normal overly happy grin.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

"Well, I had woken up, cause I thought I heard something in the living room. It was nothing actually but anyway. I looked out my window after getting a drink of water and saw someone in a black cloak running down the street. The cloak had a hood so I couldn't see her face. She was heading into town, towards the Prosecutor's office I think." Larry finished his testimony. _The one accurate testimony you have ever given and it's this one! Larry Butz, you have failed me, _Phoenix thought.

"Looks like Larry's testimony is pretty accurate." Maya said. Phoenix nodded in agreement. He placed a hand to his chin in thought for a moment. He had to find something in this testimony that contradicted the facts.

"Mr. Wright, you may now cross examine the witness' testimony." The Judge said, starting the Cross Examination. Maya smiled to reassure him that he could win.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "Well, I had woken up, cause I thought I heard something in the living room. It was nothing actually but anyway." _Phoenix sighed, knowing this was Larry's normal pointless section of testimony. _Next, _Phoenix thought.

_"I looked out my window after getting a drink of water and saw someone in a black cloak running down the street. The cloak had a hood so I couldn't see her face. She was heading into town, towards the Prosecutor's office I think."_ Phoenix placed a hand to his chin. _If I can't get anything out of this then the Cross Examination will be finished. Let's see now, _Phoenix thought.

"HOLD IT! Can you be a little bit more specific with things like the cloak?" Phoenix asked. Larry tilted his head and thought for a moment.

"Well, the cloak was black, all black, and it had a hood. She was also holding it close to her like she was hiding herself." Larry explained. Phoenix nodded and the Judge cleared his throat.

"Do you think this was important, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked. Phoenix thought about that for a moment. _I mine as well have it added to the testimony, just in case, _Phoenix thought.

"Yes Your Honor. Please have what the witness just stated added to the testimony for Cross Examination." Phoenix said. The Judge nodded and pounded his gavel to make it so.

_"Well, the cloak was black, all black, and it had a hood. She was also holding it close to her like she was hiding herself."_ Phoenix eyed the Professor closely. _He seems to be acting a little strange, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk.

"OBJECTION! Professor, is something the matter?" Phoenix asked. The Professor looked up from his thoughts at the sound of his name with a questioning look. He folded his arms and shook his head before responding.

"W-what? No, of course not. Nothing is wrong." Professor Layton said. Phoenix had to choose. _Do I press him on this or just leave him alone, _Phoenix thought. He decided to press him for more information.

"Quite frankly, I think you're lying. You know something. You started acting funny when Larry amended his testimony just no. Could it be, that his testimony… CONTRADICTS YOUR FACTS!" Phoenix yelled. The Professor was thrown back with shock.

"W-what, of course not! My facts are the same as yours, all of them!" Professor Layton shouted so everyone could hear him correctly. Phoenix shook his head.

"Announce the Truth!" Phoenix ordered. The Professor slammed his hand on the desk before pointing at Phoenix.

"What are you accusing me of hiding?!" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix checked the Court Record one last time. He grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, for one, I don't see a cloak in the Court Record at all. That's odd, did you know about this, Professor Layton?" Phoenix asked. The Professor was once again knocked back with shock. He held his hat over his eyes and began sweating. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"TELL US NOW!" Phoenix yelled.

"Objection! The defense has no right to accuse the Prosecution of anything!" Professor Layton yelled. The Judge shook his head, siding with Phoenix on this occasion.

"Unfortunately, I must side with the Defense on this point. Tell us whether or not you knew the cloak was missing." The Judge ordered. Whispers were rising from the jury benches around them. Luke turned to his mentor frantically.

"What do we do now Professor?!" Luke asked. The Professor slammed a hand down on his desk as powerfully as he could, silencing everyone in the courtroom.

"Mr. Wright, I admit, I am not aware of the cloaks whereabouts. However, this has no bearing on the crime trying to be solved." Professor Layton said. Phoenix was knocked back with shock.

"Nick! Don't give up yet! Look at the Professor's coat; it looks like something's in it!" Maya whispered frantically. Phoenix directed his attention towards what Maya had noticed. _Hey she's right! That looks like… that looks like part of a cloak,_ Phoenix thought. The Professor pulled his coat a little bit to hide the evidence.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, I request that the Prosecution remove his coat!" Phoenix yelled. Professor Layton and Luke were literally knocked back by the shock of this as was the Judge. Professor Layton pulled his hat as low as it possibly could go, covering nearly his entire face. Luke shifted his satchel from side to side, as if trying to ignore the situation as best as he could. Phoenix pulled his arm back before letting it shoot forward and point at the Professor. The Professor lifted his hat slightly, sweat dripping from his face. He slammed a hand on his desk, still sweating heavily, eyes beginning to get heavier.

"T- The Prosecution… refuses!" Professor Layton yelled. Maya slammed her hands on the desk in a girlish manner.

"If you refuse that's basically admitting your crime! You hid evidence! The missing cloak… is hidden under your overcoat!" Maya yelled. Phoenix was surprised by her outburst but copied her as she pointed at the Professor, their backs facing each other. Professor Layton and Luke did the same, pointing at Phoenix as well.

"Prove he hid that evidence!" Luke yelled, slamming his hands on the Prosecution stand. The entire courtroom erupted in a shower of comments toward the Prosecution.

"He's hiding evidence!"

"Someone make him show it!"

"The Defense is right, I saw the cloak too!"

"You see, Professor, the jurists agree. YOU WILL REMOVE YOUR OVERCOAT IMMEDIATELY!" Phoenix yelled. The Judge pounded his gavel, directing his attention towards Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, I will be the one forcing the Prosecution to do something. But yeah what he said… remove your overcoat!" The Judge ordered. A sudden sound from the Prosecution stand stopped all talking across the court. The Professor had slammed his hand on the desk to quiet everyone. He pulled on his collar and removed his overcoat, revealing the hidden evidence within. The Judge was knocked back with shock.

_**Cloak added to the Court Record**_

"T-this is outrageous! Mr. Layton, meet me in my chambers! This court will be held in a 30 minute recess!" The Judge yelled and pounded his gavel.

_**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**_

_348/350 Picarats_

_24 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Report_

_Edgeworth's Tools_

_Photo of the Crime Scene_

_Cloak_


	14. Turnabout Versus: Trial Continued

**Chapter 14: Turnabout Versus: Trial Continued**

_~September 23__rd__: 1:13 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 2~_

"Yes! We did it, we proved something useful!" Maya yelled in happiness. Phoenix smiled and nodded before placing a hand to his chin in thought. _This doesn't mean we won though. I wonder what importance lies behind that cloak, _Phoenix thought. Edgeworth cleared his throat, trying to get Phoenix and Maya's attention.

"Wright, Wright, Wright. That cloak may hold importance, but you can't just rely on that to win this. Franziska was wearing that cloak when she arrived at my house. She must have been using it to conceal herself on the way to her destination." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix thought about this for a moment before taking out his phone. He dialed Gumshoe's number.

"Detective, it's Phoenix Wright. I was wondering if you could head down to Edgeworth's Mansion and investigate a few things. But first stop by here, I need to give you something. Thank you." Phoenix hung up and as if it was meant to be, Luke showed up in front of him.

"Oh, good, you're here. I need to borrow Misty for a while. Detective Gumshoe is going to do a little more investigating with her." Phoenix said. Luke nodded and reached into his satchel. He carefully placed the mouse in his hands. The mouse sniffed around for a minute before clamping down on Phoenix's thumb.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Phoenix screamed as he ran back and forth through the Defendant Lobby. Maya and Luke broke down laughing as he continued his running. Even Edgeworth laughed a little. Phoenix finally stopped and pulled the mouse from his thumb painfully.

"Bite the evidence! Not me!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the mouse. Misty just tried her best to look cute and "wiped" her face with her paws. Phoenix sighed. The doors of the courthouse opened and Gumshoe came in with a small group of police officers and Ema.

"Great! I need you to take this mouse to Edgeworth's Mansion and then to the jailhouse. Just let her go and she'll search for evidence for you. Don't worry, she'll come back if you find something." Phoenix explained. Gumshoe nodded and took the mouse, placing it in the pocket of his trench coat.

"You got it pal. Don't worry, we'll find some worthwhile evidence for you pal." Gumshoe said and led his investigation team from the building and began making his way to Edgeworth's Mansion.

"He'll find something. He'll find something. I tell myself this guy is important." Phoenix said, beginning to sweat. _I don't know why but I feel like the cloak was a dead end lead, _Phoenix thought. The trial still had ten minutes until it was time to reconvene.

"Edgeworth, I need you to tell me everything that happened. And I mean everything." Phoenix said.

_~September 23__rd__: 1:43 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 2~_

"Court has now reconvened. Mr. Layton has added the missing Cloak to the Court Record, so we can now proceed." The Judge announced, "Now then, is this Cloak of any importance, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix was hit with slight shock at this question. _IS it important, _Phoenix thought. The Professor lifted a finger, as if something had just popped into his head.

"Your Honor, this Cloak is simply what the escapee was wearing this morning. Nothing of importance will come of it." Professor Layton said. Now Phoenix began getting suspicious.

"OBJECTION! Well then, Mr. Wright, may I see the cloak?" Phoenix asked. The Professor nodded and handed the cloak to him. He looked through it carefully. He could slightly feel something in the pocket of the cloak. _What's this, _Phoenix thought. He reached in the pocket and removed the slip of paper. It read:

_The abandoned mine holds the key to the otherworldly treasure_

Phoenix's eyes widened. _This is evidence for the overall mystery we were supposed to be solving, _Phoenix thought. He took the paper and shoved it into his pocket as hastily as he could as well as as quietly as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief that nobody had seen him.

"Your Honor, Mr. Layton is right. This cloak holds no importance whatsoever." Phoenix said, relinquishing the cloak back to the Prosecution. Professor Layton nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Wright. Now then, Your Honor. The Prosecution would like to call its next witness." Professor Layton said. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel to give the grand permission. _I wonder who's next, _Phoenix thought.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Prosecution calls Larry Butz to the stand once again. He is a vital witness in another important event in this case." Professor Layton called. Larry got up from his seat and made his way to the witness stand once again. _Well, with the new evidence we should be able to find something, _Phoenix thought.

"Mr. Butz, please testify to the court about this other important event you saw." The Judge said. Larry nodded and began his testimony.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Other Event~**_

"Okay so, after I saw that girl with the cloak run by, I followed from a bit of a distance to see where she was going. I saw her enter that Prosecutor dude's mansion by the Prosecutor's office. Then the sirens started and a whole pack of police cars surrounded the mansion and took the girl and Edgey away. Then I went home." Larry completed his testimony. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"Your Honor, this testimony proves my client was not an accomplice in this case! Larry didn't see Edgeworth enter the mansion, he only saw him leave! That proves his innocence!" Phoenix yelled, pointing forward at Larry. Professor Layton slammed a hand on his desk.

"Objection! Mr. Wright, your theory is naturally the first thing someone would think about a situation such as this. However, there is always the possibility that the defendant arrived before these events took place." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix started sweating. _He's right, _Phoenix thought.

"Now then, would the defense like to perform a cross examination?" The Judge asked. Phoenix leaned on the desk with his hands, beginning to think about his situation. _This testimony has clearly stated Edgeworth's innocence. If I can just prove that during the cross examination, I might be able to cut this trial short, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk before pointing forward.

"Your Honor, I would like to proceed with the Cross Examination of the witness!" Phoenix yelled, stating his decision as clearly as possible. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel and beginning the Cross Examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Other Event~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "Okay so, after I saw that girl with the cloak run by, I followed from a bit of a distance to see where she was going. I saw her enter that Prosecutor dude's mansion by the Prosecutor's office." _Phoenix placed a hand to his chin and thought. _I don't know what but it feels like there is supposed to be more to this, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk, deciding to press him on the subject.

"HOLD IT! So you followed her, can you give any detail about the route she took to get to her destination?" Phoenix asked. Larry tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Well, my house isn't near the jailhouse so she must've taken quite a different route to try and fool the police or something. After she passed my house she simply ran down the street towards the Prosecutor's office about half a mile away." Larry explained. Phoenix thought about this for a moment before checking the locations folder of the Court Record. _It doesn't say a single thing about distance in this, _Phoenix thought.

"Your Honor, please add this to the witness' testimony!" Phoenix yelled, deciding it could help him. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel to add the statement. He then let the cross examination continue.

_"Well, my house isn't near the jailhouse so she must've taken quite a different route to try and fool the police or something. After she passed my house she simply ran down the street towards the Prosecutor's office about half a mile away." _Phoenix decided to check the Case File instead.

_The escapee was found at Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's Mansion on the South side of town. This location lies about half a mile from the Police Department itself._

Phoenix thought for a moment, seeing no initial contradictions between the evidence and the testimony. Then, as he was moving to the next piece of evidence, a single phrase caught his eye. _about half a mile… _He looked closely. _Wait a minute, _Phoenix thought.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at Larry. The Judge, the Professor, and Larry just watched as Phoenix stood there.

"Well, Mr. Wright. Do you have something to say?" The Judge asked. All of Phoenix's surroundings seemed to fade into black as he got lost in his thoughts. _Why would Larry lie on the stand? This evidence clearly contradicts his testimony, almost a little too well, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk, bringing himself back to reality.

"Larry Butz. You either cannot judge distances very well… or… YOU'VE LIED ON THE STAND! Your testimony directly contradicts the evidence! The Case File states that the jailhouse and the home of Miles Edgeworth are about half a mile apart! This would put your house directly on top of the jailhouse!" Phoenix yelled. Professor Layton's eyes widened, feeling shocked at overlooking this fact. He attempted to cover his eyes with his hat again.

"Not so fast Layton! You had some say in this didn't you?!" Phoenix yelled. The Professor held his head in his hands while leaning on the table with his elbows. Phoenix placed his hands on his hips and grinned, having cornered both Larry and the Professor at the same time. Professor Layton, still sweating, lifted his head back up and attempted to work his way out of this bind.

"Y-you don't understand. I-I didn't know about this flaw until you pointed it out, Mr. Wright!" Professor Layton said. He was near his breaking point for this trial. Phoenix shook his head, disagreeing with his statement.

"No Professor, you're lying. You knew about this but you let Larry testify anyway. Release the truth to this court, did you or did you not know Larry would testify to this upon being asked?!" Phoenix asked. Both the Professor and Larry were sweating now; the Professor leaned on the desk with his arm, lifting his head as his situation worsened. With all eyes on him he desperately looked for an answer. _Think Hershel, think, _The Professor thought. He stood up as straight as he could but his legs failed him and he fell. Professor Layton fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Professor Layton!" Luke yelled. Phoenix quickly ran over to the Prosecution stand. The Judge quickly called in the bailiff to help Phoenix carry the Professor out.

"Due to the circumstances, ladies and gentleman, this trial will resume tomorrow at 12:00 P.M.. Court is temporarily adjourned." The Judge announced and left to check on the Prosecutions condition.

_~September 23__rd__: 2:22 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Prosecution's Lobby No. 2~_

"Professor! Professor! Is he going to be alright?!" Luke yelled frantically. Phoenix turned towards him and reassured him that the Professor had just blacked out from stress. The bailiff had quickly called in a doctor from the local hospital and he was currently checking the Professor for anything wrong. He finished his observations quickly and stood in front of the group who had just reconvened from the courtroom. Pearl held Luke's arm to reassure him as the doctor spoke.

"Well, to put it bluntly, he's not dead. He simply passed out from stress and he should wake up in about an hour or so. Give him some water and he should be fine. Courts can be very stressful, and your no help Mr. Wright, you have no idea how many patients I have had since you became a lawyer, all of them were those found guilty by you. They are so stressed out I've seen one who nearly scratched his face off, I'm sure you remember that. Anyway, I'll be taking my leave now." The doctor stated. _Maybe I shouldn't be that hard on those found guilty, _Phoenix thought. Gumshoe and his team walked in moments later, holding Misty in his hand. His hand was redder than it had been when he left.

"Well pal, we found something, although it took a lot of bandages on my part. Misty here is actually pretty useful. We found two things; one is this, a wrench with blood stains on it. We found it at the jailhouse hidden in the bushes near the escape point. The other thing is this, a defense attorney's badge. This was found near Mr. Edgeworth's house; however we could not identify who it belonged to." Gumshoe explained. Phoenix looked at the two new pieces of evidence in the detective's hands. _Looks like someone was murdered, but who was it? And just who is this defense attorney, _Phoenix thought to himself. So far the only defense attorney's he knew about were himself, Mia, Apollo, and Edgeworth's deceased father. A thought crossed his mind. _Could this be, the attorney's badge of Gregory Edgeworth, _Phoenix thought.

_**Bloody Wrench added to the Court Record**_

_**Attorney's Badge added to the Court Record**_

"Well, the Professor's beginning to wake up. Thank you, Gumshoe, this might come in handy. I'll explain what happened during the trial later. Right now we have to get home." Phoenix explained. Gumshoe saw him off with a "Sure thing, pal" and went back to his work. Apollo had everyone get loaded into the car before beginning to drive them home.

"So, Mr. Wright, what do you think this new evidence means?" Apollo asked. Phoenix placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment as he watched the Los Angeles scenery go by quickly. He finally turned back to Apollo with his answer.

"It means that a murder was involved in this case, and it involved an unknown defense attorney's badge. This badge may lead to our murder culprit and this murder culprit just might be Von Karma's accomplice in escaping from prison." Phoenix explained. Apollo nodded, understanding their situation. He felt that this case may resolve the overall mystery they had been investigating.

**Mystery 4: The Final Mystery**

_ Two new pieces of evidence in the newest case have appeared and they appear to have a very deep meaning with the case at hand. Can Phoenix and the Professor work together to find out the meaning behind these new pieces of evidence and finally solve the case once and for all?_

"Well, since we're here, we mine as well try solving the mysteries we have come across by using the evidence we have gathered." Phoenix said. Everyone nodded, including the Professor, who had just woken up moments earlier. Phoenix began by asking the first question.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_ Using the evidence gathered so far, are you able to solve Mystery 1: The Strange Book?_

_A. It is an instruction book_

_B. It is a textbook_

_C. It is a vital clue_

Luke chose to answer this first question. He knew answer choice B was incorrect because no textbook characteristics had been shown except for its size. _So if that's the case, that only leaves C as a logical answer, _Luke thought. He chose his answer and presented it with confidence. Phoenix looked over his answer and put a hand to his chin, thinking logically about the entire mystery. He nodded when he knew that must've been the correct meaning.

**PUZZLE SOLVED!**

**Mystery 1: The Strange Book: SOLVED!**

"I believe you are correct Luke. The book is a vital clue in this mystery. However, answer choice A may have also worked because it was giving us instructions for the whole mystery." Phoenix explained, "The book has been a vital piece of evidence in our mysterious overall investigation and it may play a vital role in future events." Maya volunteered to take the next mystery. Phoenix nodded and allowed her to take a shot at it.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_ Using the evidence gathered so far, are you able to solve Mystery 2: The Quiet People?_

_A. Blackmail_

_B. Stubbornness_

_C. Fanfiction Author Feeling Stupid_

Maya thought for a moment but immediately eliminated answer choice C. _Stupid fourth wall, now let's see here, _Maya thought. Her immediate choice was answer choice B because she didn't like the way everyone had acted towards them but she discredited it immediately in favor of Answer choice A. She presented her answer to Phoenix in her own special way.

"TAKE THAT!" Maya yelled, presenting her answer. This surprised Phoenix at first but he quickly shook it off as he examined her answer. He compared it to logic and nodded, understanding the logic she had used to obtain this answer.

**PUZZLE SOLVED!**

**Mystery 2: The Quiet People: SOLVED!**

"That is correct. We can logically assume the citizens we talked to were being blackmailed by someone. I have a feeling Von Karma was involved in one way or another and there should be evidence enough to prove this by the time our case is finished." Phoenix explained. Sonic, being the only one left in his group of friends, decided to answer the next mystery for them. Phoenix nodded before giving his next question.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_ Using the evidence gathered so far, are you able to solve Mystery 3: Von Karma's Motive?_

_A. Personal Glory_

_B. Personal Goal_

_C. Personal Feelings_

Sonic's question was by far the hardest. He thought long and hard about each answer choice he had to choose from and only one stood out of the three. _Personal Glory. For some reason I don't think she put Luke in jail for glory in the Prosecuting world, _Sonic thought. Phoenix watched as the hedgehog thought, also thinking about it himself. Sonic snapped his fingers and presented his answer to the attorney.

**PUZZLE SOLVED!**

**Mystery 3: Von Karma's Motives: SOLVED!**

"That sounds… correct! Franziska von Karma's motives could only have been Personal Feelings. She had mentioned an interest in the exact same mystery we were pursuing the answer to. Her reason for jailing Luke was to use him later on in order to open the "gate" using his ability to talk to animals. She had deduced that much before us." Phoenix explained. The Professor nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"I understand your reasoning, however, a fourth mystery remains to be solved. I feel that when this case is over we will have solved that mystery as well, wouldn't you agree Mr. Wright?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix nodded in response.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_363/365 Picarats_

_24 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Report_

_Edgeworth's Tools_

_Photo of the Crime Scene_

_Cloak_

_Bloody Wench_

_Attorney's Badge_


	15. Turnabout Versus: Sorrow and Happiness

**Chapter 15: Turnabout Versus: Sorrow and Happiness**

_~September 23__rd__: 4:16 P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Police Department~_

_~Jailhouse~_

"Well, what do you think we should do now Maya?" Phoenix asked. He had asked Apollo to drive him, Maya, and Pearl down to the jailhouse in order to investigate the case a bit more but Phoenix had no clue where he should start. Maya sighed, recognizing the familiar question asked at the beginning of any investigation.

"Well Nick, since the spiky hair is obviously clouding your brain, we should start by searching for clues. Pearl and I will search out here and you can search in the cell, how does that sound?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded, considering it a suitable plan. He went and entered the cell while Maya and Pearl stayed outside. Little did they know, they were being watched from behind the jailhouse shed nearby.

"Alright, where to begin. I mine as well use this since the Professor does all the time." Phoenix said. He lifted the magnifying glass he had been given and searched around the room. He spied a gold hint coin and picked it up.

_Found 1 Hint Coin_

"What's this?" Phoenix asked in puzzlement at a new item lying on the floor. A sheet of paper written in neat cursive. It looked surprisingly out of place in this cell. _I wonder, _Phoenix thought. He needed to figure out just what exactly this sheet of paper meant.

**Puzzle # 17: A Mysterious Paper**

**35/35 Picarats**

_ Phoenix has found a sheet of paper while searching the crime scene. Using the note written on the sheet, can he figure out just what exactly it means? Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

_ We are lawyers, sworn to protect our client at all costs. But what if our client betrays us and we are unable to protect them? We retaliate by getting a Guilty verdict, which is what you must do._

Phoenix simply stood there, slightly appalled by this defense attorney's beliefs. _Well, let's see. Can I figure out what this letter really means, _Phoenix thought. He looked at the writing and read it carefully but found no special meaning hidden within it. He had no choice but to try a different approach. He searched through the paper itself. He lifted it to the light and looked for any hidden messages. Two letters appeared: _A.J._.

"A puzzle of contradictions…"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and placed a hand to his chin as he thought about his answer. He smiled, signifying it was correct, before pointing forward to let everyone know.

"OBJECTION! That wasn't a challenge!"

**CORRECT!**

_**Attorney's Note added to the Court Record**_

"A.J., Apollo Justice, it can't be, it simply can't be!" Phoenix said to himself. He sat down on the bench within the cell and placed his head in his hands. Then suddenly a piercing cry of terror flooded his eardrums from outside.

"NIIIIIIIIIIICK!" That voice belonged to Maya. Phoenix ran from the cell as quickly as he could. But when he arrived he was too late. Floating down from above was another small sheet of paper. Phoenix looked around hastily, searching for Maya. Pearl stood crying at the los of her cousin. Phoenix finally gave up his search and picked up the paper. He read this one as well.

_ Greetings, Mr. Attorney! I have captured your precious spirit medium and I will release her on one condition, cease your investigation into the book and Miles Edgeworth's case immediately. Do this and Ms. Fey will be returned unharmed. You have twelve hours to stop your investigation and inform everyone you are leaving the investigation. Maya will no longer live on this world if you do not. I have left a small package containing our means of communication in the bushes. Farewell._

Phoenix searched the bushes frantically and found the small walkie talkie. _It's happening again, she's been kidnapped again. But this time instead of a Not Guilty, I need to leave the investigation entirely. What are this man's motives, and just who is he, _Phoenix thought. Nearly twelve years ago Maya had been kidnapped by a well-known assassin by the name of Shelly de Killer. The price for getting her back was a Not Guilty verdict for the man that had enlisted his services. In the end the assassin destroyed the contract between himself and his client and targeted him next. He released Maya, leaving Phoenix to torture the assassin's client by letting him go free, as the killer's next target. The client pleaded Guilty in order to keep out of Shelly de Killer's deadly reach.

_**Walkie Talkie added to the Court Record**_

_**Kidnapper's Note added to the Court Record**_

"M-Mr. Nick, we need to save her. Mystic Maya's been taken and we need to save her!" Pearl cried. Phoenix placed a hand on her shoulder and promised her that he would. But his first priority was the new choice he needed to make. _If I don't cease investigating, Maya will be killed. If I do cease investigating, Edgeworth will be jailed. I'll be ruining someone's life either way, _Phoenix thought. He and Pearl made their way back to the offices as fast as their legs could carry them. When they finally made it, Phoenix had one other topic on his mind. _I need to interrogate Apollo about this note I found, _Phoenix thought.

"Apollo! Can you come here?! I need to ask a few questions!" Phoenix yelled, gathering the attention of everyone in the office. Everyone came in to see what was happening. Sonic, Trucy, Professor Layton, Luke, and Apollo all came in from wherever they were in the house. Apollo asked where Maya was but Phoenix told him to sit down instead. Phoenix had made a mental list of questions to ask the attorney about.

_**Interrogation**_

_**~The Attorney's Badge~**_

_**5/5 Picarats**_

"I've noticed something, Apollo. You're not wearing your Attorney's Badge. Can you tell me where it is?" Phoenix asked.

"I lost it. Mr. Wright, everyone loses things every now and again. I have no clue where it could be." Apollo responded. Phoenix watched his movements carefully and decided he was lying.

"You're lying! You know you lost your Attorney's Badge and you know exactly where you lost it!" Phoenix yelled. Apollo was beginning to sweat slightly.

"R-really! Back it up with some proof Ace Attorney!" Apollo yelled. Phoenix opened the Court Record and presented Apollo's Attorney's Badge.

"TAKE THAT! This badge was found near Edgeworth's mansion and you are going to tell me why it was found there!" Phoenix yelled. Apollo was knocked back with shock.

**INTERROGATION COMPLETE!**

_**Interrogation**_

_**~The Attorney's Note~**_

_**5/5 Picarats**_

"Apollo, what would you do if you're client betrayed you in court?" Phoenix asked.

"I would still try as hard as I could to get the Not Guilty verdict unless I was sure he was guilty." Apollo responded. Phoenix knew he was lying straight off the bat.

"You're lying! You would try as hard as you could to get them a Guilty verdict!" Phoenix yelled. Apollo slammed his fists on the coffee table in front of him.

"Prove I would do something like that!" Apollo yelled. Phoenix took the Attorney's note he had found from the Court Record and presented it.

TAKE THAT! This note was found at the jailhouse within Von Karma's cell! If you hold it up to the light, the initials A.J. are revealed! Explain this!" Phoenix yelled. Apollo was severely knocked back by shock. Gasps came from everyone within the room and the shock spread from person to person. Apollo leaned on the coffee table and punched it with his fist.

"W-where are you going with this, Mr. Wright?!" Apollo asked. Phoenix's surroundings seemed to fade from around him into darkness. He thought for a moment. _This has to be someone in disguise. Apollo would never do any of the things I'm accusing, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the table.

"Apollo Justice, or whoever you are, you committed the murder we talked about earlier in the car going home from court!" Phoenix yelled, pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward, pointing at Apollo. The disguised attorney was knocked back by shock. Professor Layton held his hat by the brim and thought over Phoenix's logic one more time. Flaws were scarce but existent in this situation, although, only one flaw stood out in the Professor's mind. _The only flaw in Mr. Wright's logic is his reasoning for thinking A.J. meant Apollo Justice, _Professor Layton thought.

"Objection! Mr. Wright, I do not mean to criticize your logic, but the A.J. you found on the note may not even mean Apollo Justice at all. It may not even be someone's initials. You say these letters are only revealed when put up to the light, I think that it is much more likely that you have stumbled upon a company's acronym rather than Apollo's initials." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix thought over this in his head. _He is completely correct! I'll need to investigate this more, but first, everyone needs to know something, _Phoenix thought. He stood up and faced everyone in the room.

"I haven't thought of that Professor Layton. That would require some looking in to, but first, you all need to know something. Maya has been… Maya has been kidnapped, and the price of getting her back is ending both of our investigations right here. Now, the kidnapper has given me no clue as to who he is but he has given me twelve, well now eleven hours to inform people that I am leaving the investigation. He has also placed this walkie talkie in my possession to communicate with him. If I drop the investigation, Edgeworth will be jailed. If I don't drop the investigation, Maya will be killed the moment my twelve hours is up." Phoenix explained. Professor Layton and Luke pulled their hats over their eyes in sorrow, feeling just as defeated as Phoenix. Sonic pounded his fist against the wall, not wanting anymore of his friends to die for this investigation. Trucy ran to her adoptive father and hugged him, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. Pearl hugged Phoenix as well, her only family left… gone. Pearl's father had abandoned her at a young age and when Phoenix first traveled to Maya and Pearl's hometown, he had found Pearl's mother guilty of murder. Her only family left was Maya, her cousin, and the twin sister of Phoenix's college girlfriend, Pearl's half-sister. But her half-sister had also been found guilty of the murder of Maya's mother, leaving Maya her last bit of family left. Phoenix could only imagine the amount of sorrow running through the girl's mind.

"Now Pearls, don't worry, we'll get her back." Phoenix said, trying to comfort the young spirit medium. Phoenix hugged the girl before turning to his daughter. Trucy hugged him before he even had a chance to speak. _I've gotta find a way to fix this. I can communicate with the kidnapper, so maybe I can reason with him, _Phoenix thought. Trucy let go of him and he stood up, facing everyone else.

"I've got a way to communicate with him, so maybe I can reason with this person." Phoenix said before taking the walkie talkie and hitting the talk button. He hesitated for a moment before speaking into the device.

"Hello, whoever you are, hello." Phoenix spoke. He waited for a few seconds but no reply came. Then, just as he lifted his finger off the talk button, he heard static come in. Then a voice spoke.

"So you have something to say, Mr. Attorney. I'm listening." The kidnapper said. Phoenix could here muffled shouts faintly in the background. He pressed the talk button and spoke.

"A Guilty verdict! I will get a Guilty verdict for Miles Edgeworth and in return, you will hand over Maya. That is basically the same as what would happen if I dropped the investigation isn't it!" Phoenix demanded this compromise. The kidnapper seemed to pause in thought for a few moments.

"Mr. Attorney, I am not as dumb as you may think. You're planning to find a way to get your precious medium back as well as save that foolish Prosecutor! Which is why I must turn down your offer. Cease your investigation within the next… ten and a half hours and I will return your spirit medium. If you fail to do this… well let's just say she'll be reacquainted with some family members… OLD family members! Do you have any objections, Mr. Attorney?" The kidnapper asked. Phoenix sighed in frustration.

"OBJECTION! Who are you and why do you want our investigations halted?!" Phoenix yelled. The kidnapper once again took a long pause. He spoke his next words in a whisper.

"You truly are a persistent attorney. Very well, a guilty verdict. But you must cease your investigation into that abandoned mine and the disappearances of several people within the original time limit. I will not bend these conditions anymore. Till next time, Mr. Attorney." The kidnapper ceased speaking and the static went away. Phoenix took his finger off the talk button and placed the walkie talkie on the table nearby.

"Mr. Wright, what are you planning exactly?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix lifted his head and stared down his new Prosecuting rival. He glared before opening his mouth and speaking.

"I am winning that trial tomorrow! And I'm getting Maya back! There is no way I will ruin my friend's life just to save the others! I'm heading down to the Detention Center, I need to inform Edgeworth. Sonic, head back down to the abandoned mine and search for anything you can that will help us solve that mystery. If it's all the same, I would like Professor Layton to go with you." Phoenix explained, collecting his evidence and beginning to head through the door. As soon as he left the Professor realized just what he had done. _I cannot prosecute someone that is a friend of his. However I cannot back out now either, _Professor Layton thought. He began racking his brain for a solution to this problem but none immediately came to mind.

_~September 23__rd__: 5:25 P.M.~_

_~The Abandoned Mine~_

"This is it." Sonic said to the Professor as he and Luke trailed behind him. Sonic held the flashlight to shine through the darkness. He remembered clearly the loud crash the cages made as they hit the bottom of the incredibly deep chasm. Sonic knew for certain that they couldn't have survived that fall. The hedgehog closed his eyes and grimaced. He hated thinking about that. Leaning over the edge carefully, Sonic shone the light down. Small specks of light from the incredibly far away cages reflected back up but were to faint for even his eyes to see. The Professor placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder to bring him back to reality. Sonic looked up and nodded, turning his attention to investigating the cave. Misty was too afraid to search for hint coins or evidence so she stayed tucked n Luke's satchel. Luke reached his hand in to pet the mouse but it hit something different and metal. _The Enigma Coin, _Luke thought. He took it out and turned it over in his hand. A sudden flash of light emanated from it and the coin warped away. It warped back with three hint coins and a sheet of paper at Luke's feet.

_Found 3 Hint Coins_

"What is this?" Professor Layton asked. He had been addressing the sheet of paper that had appeared. It looked as though it had been torn from something and it only had one word written in plain black print. _Ghost. _The word raced through the Professor's mind but it's meaning was a mystery for the time being.

_**Torn Paper added to the Court Record**_

The group heard the sound of metal moving and turned in all directions. Sonic looked around with the flashlight, flailing it everywhere. He saw nothing within his lights range. Now on high alert, Sonic began covering the Professor and Luke to be sure they were protected. As if in slow motion, Sonic sensed some movement, pushed the Professor and Luke out of the way, and dodged an attack from a hiding enemy. The chain and claw it had tried to grab him with retracted back to its owner and Sonic directed the flashlight at it. It was a robot in the shape of a knight. Several were lining the walls as if like decoration. They hadn't been there before.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. By orders from Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, we must destroy you. Prepare to die." The robot spoke. It pulled out battle axes and swords and made a failed attempt to slice the hedgehog. Sonic dodged with incredible agility and jumped from robot to robot. Two robots turned to the Professor and Luke.

"Luke go! Hide! Quickly!" Professor Layton yelled, pushing the boy away as he dodged the first attack. The robots sliced and swiped their swords, each time missing the Professor. The Professor's back touched something solid. He had been cornered against the wall. The knight lifted his sword and attempted to slice him in half but failed as the Professor rolled out of the way. He left the sword lodged in the wall and attempted to hit him with the battle axe instead. Luke came out of hiding and saw the sword. He grabbed its handle and pulled, pushing on the wall with his foot before finally pulling it from its trapped state.

"P-Professor!" Luke yelled and tossed the sword in the air. Professor Layton dodged another attack before stepping on the robot and jumping off it to catch the sword in midair. He thanked Luke and tipped his hat before turning to the robots. He swiped and blocked each oncoming attack with ease, tearing straight through each robot with his sword. Luke ran around with robots chasing him. He jumped over a fallen one in his attempt to escape their grasp. Another one suddenly appeared in front of him as he tried to outrun the one chasing him. Both stopped and raised their swords before swiping them down in the hopes of killing Luke. He ran out of the way and they sliced through each other instead. Sonic was homing attacking as many as he could as the Professor blocked attacks and stabbed through the seemingly endless barrage of robot knights. Sonic and the Professor attacked the last one, almost completely demolishing it.

"Is that it?" Luke asked as he showed up next to them. A thundering sound came as the final and largest robot's foot came crashing down onto the floor. Luke and Sonic panicked but the Professor held his ground. The giant robot raised its battle axe as high as it could and sliced down. The Professor blocked the attack with his sword but was pushed back deeper into the abandoned mine. The robot attacked again and again but with no luck in taking down the Professor. The knight robot jumped into the air as the Professor felt the ledge of the deep pit against the bottom of his foot. The knight came down and shook the ground beneath his feet. The Professor stumbled backward and fell but caught the ledge with his hand. He lost his grip on his sword and it fell to the ground deep below. All movement seemed to stop except for the movement of the largest knight robot raising his battle axe for the last time. The Professor looked down and his escape route was found. He let go of the ledge and dropped.

"Professor Layton!" Luke and Sonic yelled simultaneously. They heard a noise. A blur of light blue fur flew through the air and rammed into the knight robot, toppling it to the ground. It was Angel. Tails flew up out of the chasm holding the Professor by the wrist.

"Angel, Tails, but how did you survive?!" Sonic asked. He placed the Professor on the ground next to them before landing himself.

"It was Angel! She managed to open the hatch on her cage as we were falling. She flew out and opened mine too! We escaped our cages just before they hit the ground! We tried flying up here but we both got tired really quickly. So we started climbing as high as we could then started to fly. It took a while but we're fine!" Tails explained. Sonic dropped the flashlight and just pulled the fox into a hug. He was proud of him for using all the abilities he had learned and he was just glad to have him back. Professor Layton cleared his throat before tipping his hat to the young fox.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't even be here right now." Professor Layton thanked them. He then turned to Angel, "And thank you as well. If you hadn't caught that sword as it fell, we would probably still be fighting those robots right now." Angel held the sword behind her and giggled slightly as if to say "You're Welcome". The knight robot twitched slightly on the ground as its last amount of power escaped into the air around it.

"Eggman ambushed us with these robots. I bet there is something here he wants to keep from us." Sonic said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should tell Mr. Wright and the others about this. This sheet of paper may even reveal some insight into our investigation if we can deduce its meaning." Professor Layton explained. Everyone nodded in agreement before leaving the cave just as quickly as they ever could._ Angel was right with what she said when we first arrived here. This abandoned mine is very dangerous, _Sonic thought.

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_398/400 Picarats_

_28 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Report_

_Edgeworth's Tools_

_Photo of the Crime Scene_

_Cloak_

_Bloody Wench_

_Attorney's Badge_

_Attorney's Note_

_Walkie Talkie_

_Kidnapper's Note_

_Torn Paper_


	16. Turnabout Versus: Final Turnabout Trial

**Chapter 16: Turnabout Versus: The Final Turnabout Trial**

_~September 24__th__: 11:57 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 2~_

"Wright! I did as you said and had Detective Gumshoe go with a rescue team to find and save Maya! I permit you to get me a Guilty verdict if it means saving her. Do not worry; we will get her back one way or another." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix nodded thankfully. Yesterday had been a busy day for him and he hadn't gotten to sleep until nearly one in the morning. But he wasn't tired. He was far from tired. This trial would be one to change his life forever. Since Maya wasn't there, Phoenix had chosen Pearl to serve as his assistant in court for that day.

"Are you ready, Phoenix Wright?" A familiar, yet mysterious voice said from his side. Phoenix turned and saw Pearl, though she looked radically different.

"Mia!" Phoenix exclaimed. Pearl had channeled Maya's deceased sister Mia to help in the trial that day. She knew without a doubt he would need all the help he could get in order to figure all of this out.

"Maya channeled me last night and I was able to get a good look around. She's somewhere within the courthouse though I can't quite remember what part it was. It was really dark and it was hard to see but I felt like I had seen it before anyway." Mia explained. _So Maya's nearby! I should call Gumshoe and tell him, _Phoenix thought. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number that normally popped up on its own in his caller id. He pressed the call button and informed Gumshoe of the news involving Maya.

"WHAT?! I'll be right over there, pal! You can count on us!" Gumshoe shouted into the phone before hanging up. Phoenix placed the phone back in his pocket and explained the situation to Mia and Edgeworth. They nodded and right on schedule, the bailiff called them in.

"Mr. Wright, the trial is ready to begin." The bailiff said. Phoenix nodded before turning to his friends and nodding to them one last time and they nodded back. A very special court was about to be in session.

_~September 24__th__: 12:00 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 2~_

"The trial of Miles Edgeworth will now proceed. This is the final day of these proceedings and the defendant's verdict will be handed down at the end of this. Now then, is everyone ready?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded and responded that he was ready. They turned to the Prosecution desk and found it empty.

"M-Mr. Wright! What have you done with Mr. Layton?!" The Judge yelled. _Why me?! Why is it always me he yells at when something bad happens, _Phoenix practically yelled this in his head as he leaned on the desk with his head between his arms. The Judge shook his head and began to announce that the trial would have to be postponed when he was interrupted.

"Hold It!"

Professor Layton and Luke walked through the courtroom doors and took their places behind the Prosecution stand. The Professor explained that he had to check something before he could arrive there and apologized to the court for making them wait. The Judge shook his head and sighed before replying.

"Well, as long as you're sorry, I suppose I can let it go. Court is now in session. Is the Prosecution ready?" The Judge asked. Professor Layton nodded and with a tip of his hat said "of course". The Judge told the Professor that he may begin his opening statement.

"Of course, Your Honor. With the… ahem… unexpected end to yesterday's trial, we discovered that the testimonies given by the witnesses I had called were flawed, flawed in such a way, that they revealed to us, facts, new facts that is. These facts include the fact that the escapee ran exactly one half of a mile to get to Mr. Edgeworth's mansion, and the fact that her cloak was meant to hide her face. The Prosecution has done some more investigating and we feel that this extensive amount of new evidence will shed new light on this case and allow us to reach the truth. I will now begin by calling a new witness. This witness lived near the jailhouse and had reported a loud noise on the morning of the escape. I will now call Ms. Julie Burgin to the Witness Stand." Professor Layton made his final call and a short woman about Maya's height with black hair and a black dress made her way to the witness stand. She wore dark rimmed glasses that reflected a flash of light as she turned her head to glare at Phoenix. _That's odd, _Phoenix thought.

"Please state your name and occupation." Professor Layton said. The girl pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and responded swiftly, her words delivered in quick succession.

"My name is Julie Burgin. I work as a secretary at the local news station." Julie explained. The Professor nodded before asking her to testify about what she had heard on that morning. Phoenix prepared to listen to the first testimony of this court session.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Heard~**_

"I was half asleep when a loud noise came from the jailhouse nearby. It sounded kind of like a loud crack. I ran to my window and opened it. I saw a hole in the wall on the side of the jailhouse and figured that must have been the result of the explosive noise I had heard. Then I called the police and they questioned me about what I had heard." Julie finished her testimony. Phoenix had the sneaking suspicion that the testimony was flawed somewhere but he couldn't immediately guess where.

"Good luck, Nick." Mia said after the Judge told him to begin his cross examination. Phoenix began.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Heard~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "I was half asleep when a loud noise came from the jailhouse nearby. It sounded kind of like a loud crack. I ran to my window and opened it." _Phoenix found no flaws in this part of the testimony but it still sounded weird.

_"I saw a hole in the wall on the side of the jailhouse and figured that must have been the result of the explosive noise I had heard. Then I called the police and they questioned me about what I had heard."_ Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk, noticing a flaw in her testimony. He opened up the Court Record and presented Edgeworth's Tools.

"OBJECTION! Ms. Burgin, earlier in your testimony you said you heard a noise that sounded like a loud crack. I find that odd. How could an explosion… PRODUCE THAT SOUND?!" Phoenix yelled. The witness thought for a moment before being knocked back by shock.

"Wh-What?!" Julie yelled. Phoenix lifted the report on Edgeworth's Tools and patted it in his hand.

"Furthermore, the hole in the wall was not created by an explosion, otherwise the officers would have heard her escape. The escape was silent and stealthy. SHE ESCAPED USING THESE TOOLS!" Phoenix explained. Professor Layton slammed a hand on his desk.

"Objection! Do you have proof that these tools were used in the escape or not?!" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix started sweating. _Ugh, I don't have proof. Or do I, _Phoenix thought. He placed a hand to his chin and opened the court record. He searched the evidence carefully. _I need to find evidence that clearly proves this escape was committed using these tools, _Phoenix thought. He selected his evidence.

"TAKE THAT! " Phoenix yelled, presenting the Photo of the Crime Scene. The Judge and the Professor stared blankly at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Please show us just what you mean by presenting this particular piece of evidence." The Judge said. Phoenix thought for a moment, debating on his reasons for presenting the Photo. He placed his hands on the desk and glared forward before taking his hands off the desk and patting the photo in his hand.

"Well, this Photo shows proves to us that the tools were on the scene of the crime. I would think that's proof enough to of the tools involvement in the crime." Phoenix explained. Professor Layton shook his head and sighed before placing his hand on the desk.

"I am sorry, Mr. Wright, but this is not proof, merely speculation. The Photo does not prove that the tools were used to commit the crime, it only proves they were involved in the crime." Professor Layton countered. Phoenix started sweating. _This isn't going well. Perhaps I should try approaching at a different angle, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Your Honor, I request that the witness give a detailed testimony of the…" Phoenix stopped mid-sentence. _What should I have her testify about? I haven't proved she knows anything about the case other than the sound she heard. Wait, anything about this case, that's it, _Phoenix thought. Realization struck and he pointed forward with confidence.

"Ms. Burgin, you are aware that shortly after the escape from the prison, a murder occurred at the same place, are you not?" Phoenix asked. The witness nodded. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin and thought for a moment about this. _I'm sure the murder is connected to this case. If she knows something, we may be able to get somewhere, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk and asked the Judge if she could testify about this.

"Do you think the case on trial and this murder case are related in some way, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded, slightly unsure of where he was going with all of this. The Judge sighed, commenting that Phoenix had pulled many tricks in his time as a lawyer, before asking Julie to testify about what she knew.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Murder Case~**_

"Well, I had heard that the murder was committed at the jailhouse and the body was hidden in a bush near the hole in the wall. I also heard that it might have had something to do with a Defense Attorney, I don't know who though. If it was a murder that happened, then maybe the cracking sound I heard was a gunshot." Julie testified. The Judge nodded before allowing Phoenix to begin his cross examination.

"I hope you know where you're going with this, Nick." Mia said, slightly unsure of his plans in this testimony. Phoenix nodded, ready to begin his cross examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Murder Case~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "Well, I had heard that the murder was committed at the jailhouse and the body was hidden in a bush near the hole in the wall. I also heard that it might have had something to do with a Defense Attorney, I don't know who though." _Phoenix saw no flaws in this testimony. All the facts were true.

_"If it was a murder that happened, then maybe the cracking sound I heard was a gunshot." _Phoenix opened the Court Record, searching for a contradiction between her testimony and the evidence of the murder. He found it and presented it with confidence.

"OBJECTION! No, Ms. Burgin, the sound you heard couldn't have been a gunshot. Because… THE MURDER WAS COMMITTED WITH A WRENCH!" Phoenix yelled. Julie tried to block herself from the strength of his findings before the audience began to murmur to each other. Phoenix had revealed a glaring contradiction. The Judge pounded his gavel several times to restore calm.

"Order! Order! ORDER! Mr. Wright, you are absolutely correct, the murder was carried out with a wrench. This only strengthens the mystery behind this loud cracking noise." The Judge said. Phoenix nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted by a sudden beeping in his pocket. _The walkie talkie! I can't answer it now, _Phoenix thought. Quietly he took out the walkie talkie and pressed the talk button.

"You are working towards a Guilty verdict for my former pupi- I mean, for Mr. Edgeworth, remember." The kidnapper spoke. _Wait! What was he about to say just then, _Phoenix thought. The kidnapper stopped talking and hung up before he could respond. Thanks to the murmuring of the courtroom audience the walkie talkie hadn't been heard by anyone.

"Mr. Layton, do you have anything to say against the defense?" The Judge asked. The Professor shook his head, commenting that he had no evidence against Phoenix's claims. The Judge nodded and pounded his gavel.

"Then this concludes the cross examination of Ms. Julie Burgin, you may step down. Mr. Layton, do you have any more witnesses?" The Judge asked. The Professor leaned on the desk with his hand before shaking his head. The Judge announced that if that was the case he would then hand down his verdict of Not Guilty for Edgeworth.

"OBJECTION!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge asked. Edgeworth had made his way to the Witness stand as fast as he could to stop the verdict. He just stood there for a moment before shaking his head.

"Your Honor, I hardly believe that there is enough evidence to find me Not Guilty. The defense will now request that another witness be called." Edgeworth said. _I don't know what's crazier, Edgeworth objecting to a Not Guilty verdict for himself or a trial ending this quickly, _Phoenix thought. The Professor slammed his hand on his desk.

"B-But I don't have any other witnesses ready… unless… you would care to testify about your involvement in this case." Professor Layton said. Edgeworth seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding, ready to testify. _Oh boy, _Phoenix thought.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~My Involvement~**_

"I had been going over some files from previous cases early in the morning when I heard a knock at my door. I placed down my papers and walked to the door at a reasonable pace. When I opened it I was shocked to see Ms. Von Karma standing there in her black cloak. My first thought was to get her out of the rain so I let her in. I asked what she was doing at my house because I had heard she was in prison at the time. She said something… odd to me and that's when the police arrived, breaking in and taking us both in." Edgeworth explained the events of that morning in detail. _Finally, the mystery behind the abandoned mine and the disappearances will be brought into court, _Phoenix thought. The Judge told him to begin his cross examination and he nodded. Mia stayed silent.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~My Involvement~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "I had been going over some files from previous cases early in the morning when I heard a knock at my door. I placed down my papers and walked to the door at a reasonable pace."_ Phoenix saw no flaws or contradictions in this section of testimony.

_"When I opened it I was shocked to see Ms. Von Karma standing there in her black cloak. My first thought was to get her out of the rain so I let her in." _Phoenix again saw no flaws in this section of testimony so he let the testimony proceed.

_ "I asked what she was doing at my house because I had heard she was in prison at the time. She said something… odd to me and that's when the police arrived, breaking in and taking us both in."_ Phoenix decided it was time to address the situation involving the mine and chose to press him on it.

"HOLD IT! Something "odd"? What exactly did she say to you?" Phoenix asked, choosing his words carefully. Edgeworth thought about it for a few seconds, trying to bring her exact words back to his memory. His memory jogged and he lifted his head. The tension was beginning to build within the courtroom.

"She said, "I need to get that treasure up in the abandoned mine! It could be the last hope for getting my father back!"." Edgeworth's words seemed to echo across the courtroom walls. All was as silent as physically possible. Phoenix placed his hands on the desk in front of him and the Professor lowered his hat over his eyes. Phoenix's surroundings seemed to fade into darkness as he thought about this. _Manfred von Karma… the father to Franziska von Karma… and prosecuting mentor to Miles Edgeworth… this is the last thing I was expecting from this trial… it looks like he didn't die in prison, _Phoenix thought.

**Mystery 3: Von Karma's Motives: COMPLETELY SOLVED!**

"Your Honor… the Prosecution…" Professor Layton was at a loss for words. He had only heard small things about Manfred von Karma. His forty year streak of never losing a trial was brought to an end by Phoenix Wright. And his career as a Prosecutor was also ended then as well. Phoenix leaned on the desk with his elbows, head in between his arms as he thought long and hard about the new situation. _This is all so confusing. Where do we go from here? And why hasn't Detective Gumshoe found Maya yet, _Phoenix thought. The walkie talkie in his pocket beeped and he answered it without trying to hide it.

"Phoenix Wright… I am surprised. You truly aren't as bright as I thought. I would've expected you to figure out my identity by now." The kidnapper spoke. Phoenix collected his thoughts once more before speaking into the device.

"Manfred… Manfred. Von. Karma. You made a slip up earlier and almost called Edgeworth your former pupil. That's when I got my suspicions. Tell me where you are and release Maya!" Phoenix yelled. The court's audience all turned to the Defense Attorney. The courtroom doors opened and slammed against the wall with a loud bang. The most vile, vicious, deadly, and devious man in the history of Prosecutors entered the courtroom, gun pointed at the head of the nineteen year old Spirit Medium locked in his right arm.

"You are a clever man, Phoenix Wright; however, Miles Edgeworth still deserves a guilty verdict. Now, Blady McGraybeard over there is going to bang that silly hammer and pronounce this failure of a Prosecutor Guilty, aren't you?!" Manfred von Karma spoke directly to the Judge. Phoenix punched the wall behind him as hard as he could.

"Damn you Von Karma! I won't allow this to happen! Your Honor, don't hand down that verdict! Where is Detective Gumshoe?!" Phoenix yelled. Von Karma laughed at the name. Phoenix pounded his fists on the desk and ordered him to answer.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Phoenix Wright, I didn't injure him… fatally." Von Karma spoke evilly. Phoenix held his head in his hand and nearly toppled over. He was beginning to feel light headed. _T-this can't be happening. M-Maya… Gumshoe, _Phoenix's head raced with these thoughts as he swayed back and forth.

"OBJECTION!" The loudest objection any of them had ever heard emanated from the Prosecutor's desk. Professor Layton slammed both hands on his desk as powerfully as he could. Luke had tears at the corners of his eyes but still stood strong, glaring down the evil ex-Prosecutor. Maya looked as though she would pass out any moment from pure stress and shock. Pearl had lost spiritual contact with Mia and had passed out. She was now lying on the floor. Phoenix picked her up and lifted her to the jury benches behind him where Apollo took her and carried her back to where everyone was sitting. Sonic, Tails, and Angel were nowhere to be seen.

"Why… why do you want Edgeworth in jail for something he didn't do?!" Phoenix yelled. Professor Layton came and stood next to him at the Defense Stand with Luke by his side. Von Karma grinned and stated that it was because he failed as a Prosecutor and took the side of Defense Attorneys in his career.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled, "Mr. Von Karma, a Prosecutor's job is to find the truth in the evidence. It's not for personal glory. We have disgraced the name of Prosecutor and even I don't deserve this title anymore." Von Karma laughed at this before turning to the Judge once more.

"Guilty verdict or the girl dies! Do it you fool!" Von Karma yelled. Maya, in a desperate attempt to save her friend, shook her head and choked out the word "no". Von Karma held her neck tighter.

"Shut up girl! You're nothing but a foolish teenager that just walks around talking gossip all day long with your friends! Well I have news for you; you won't be seeing any of your "friends" ever again." Von Karma lifted the gun once more. Phoenix shouted in protest and ran out to save her. He tried to attack the man but he stepped to the side. Phoenix, who had tried to jump on him, flew through the air and slid across the ground, colliding with the wall nearby and passing out.

"Mr. Wright!" Luke yelled. Professor Layton ran out from behind the desk and positioned himself in front of Von Karma. He pulled his arm back as far as he could before letting it fly forward in a flurry of orange and brown cloth, index finger pointing forward straight at the gun. As if by magic, the weapon flew out of his hand and fired its only shot, striking Von Karma in the back. He winced and held his back in pain before falling over, letting go of Maya in the process. She stepped back before making a beeline for Phoenix.

"Nick! Nick!" Maya said, anxiously shaking him by the collar of his suit. Professor Layton twisted his top hat by the brim before revealing how he had performed his magic. Sonic and Angel materialized in front of him, both in their super forms.

"Thank you, both of you. Without you Maya might have been killed there." Professor Layton thanked them. Von Karma struggled to get up but failed. Tails and Gumshoe burst through the door.

"We healed Detective Gumshoe with the Chaos Emeralds after Sonic and Angel called for them." Tails said as Gumshoe and his officers surrounded Von Karma.

"Manfred von Karma-" Gumshoe began but was cut off by the pounding of a gavel.

"Allow me Detective Gumshoe. This court has agreed, Miles Edgeworth, you are free to go. Manfred von Karma, you are hereby sentenced to the death penalty to be carried out later this afternoon. You may now take him away Detective. But now, for a more formal ending to this trial, the court finds Miles Edgeworth…" The Judge began.

_**NOT GUILTY!**_

"Court is hereby-" The Judge began but was interrupted.

"NICK!" Maya screamed from where she sat crying next to her last remaining "family". The entire group rushed to her spot on the floor to see what had happened. Phoenix had slid across the ground and rammed head first into the wall when he had tried to tackle Von Karma. He still lay there, not moving. His pulse was incredibly faint and his breathing was next to non-existent. Maya cried harder when she saw his chest stop moving. Professor Layton acted quickly and turned his attention to Detective Gumshoe.

"How fast can we get him to a hospital?!" Professor Layton asked. Gumshoe smiled and shook his head before saying they didn't need to. He pointed at Sonic and Angel.

"We can't heal dying people! We could only heal you because, well to be honest, you only got shot once… in the toe. And you were squirming on the ground saying "I'm dying" too." Sonic said shrugging. Gumshoe panicked. Phoenix was dying and they had no way of getting him anywhere. Maya's cries softened as Apollo held her shoulders. He too was quite sad, his teacher was dying. Pearl shielded her face and cried into Trucy's dress as she took off her magical top hat and cried into its side. Luke walked forward slowly and checked his pulse. He couldn't feel anything. When he stood up Maya gave him a questioning look. Luke's eyes flooded with tears as he shook his head. Maya sobbed harder into Apollo's shoulder. Professor Layton lowered his hat slightly. Angel stood up from her spot next to Tails and Sonic.

"A-Angel, what are you doing?!" Tails and Sonic asked almost simultaneously. Angel slowly made her way through the circle of people blocking her sight of the now deceased lawyer. She held back her tears and clutched her necklace. Just like that she turned into a cloud of sparkling dust that trailed into the necklace. Everyone gasped at this. Several moments passed before the necklace began to float, which was met by another gasp from those around it. The trail of dust that was Angel floated back out and covered Phoenix's head. It seemed to be healing him. The dust floated back into the necklace and the necklace fell back to the ground, motionless. Phoenix lay there, still motionless. Suddenly his fingers twitched. His hand slowly curled into a fist and then uncurled and his entire arm lifted off the ground and went to his head. Phoenix used his other arm to pick himself up off the ground and he held his head in pain.

"I'll tell you…" Phoenix said, receiving gasps from everyone else, "I've got one heck of a headache." This comment received laughter from most people around him. Maya let go of Apollo and stood in front of Phoenix for a moment before burying herself in his arms, crying tears of joy into his suit. Phoenix smiled sheepishly before patting her head and hugging her back. Phoenix scratched the back of his head after Maya let go and smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Wright, we need to head down to the abandoned mine. This mystery is coming to a close and I believe all our evidence is pointing to only one thing. Do you remember how the book said we needed a female that could talk to those who are hunted?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix nodded, confused at what the Professor was saying.

"What do you mean by this, Professor?" Phoenix asked, Maya now standing next to him to watch the Professor make his explanation. The Professor stood straight and tilted his hat down to cover half of his eyes. He looked at Phoenix and Maya.

"There is only one person here that could possibly talk to those who are hunted… but before I say who, remember that animals are not the only things that can be hunted… all throughout history, humans have hunted down supernatural beings such as witches and wizards… even ghosts… so with that, the only person here now that can talk to those who are hunted IS YOU, MAYA FEY!" Professor Layton finished his explanation by pointing straight at Maya and shouting her identity. Maya gasped loudly.

"W-What?" Maya said. Professor Layton smiled and continued his explanation.

"At first I did honestly think we needed to find a girl that could talk to animals like Luke here. But then I found this, a torn sheet of paper, in the abandoned mine. Then I knew it must have been Maya that could talk to those who are hunted. Animals and ghosts, the two most powerful things in human history. You two are going to need to work together in order to solve this mystery once and for all!" Professor Layton finished his explanation after saying that he would explain the rest after they arrived. Apollo acted quickly and ran out to start the car. Once everyone was gathered inside, Phoenix began asking questions.

"Professor, can you explain something else to me? What exactly do you think is the treasure hidden in the abandoned mine?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton thought for a moment but came up empty, much to Phoenix's surprise. They knew that it was a portal between Sonic's world and theirs but they had only seen it used one way.

_~September 24__th__: 3:59 P.M.~_

_~Abandoned Mine~_

"Before we go in there, one last mystery remains. The Defense Attorney's badge discovered at the scene of the murder, what does it mean?" Sonic asked. Phoenix raised his finger believing he had the answer.

"I think that the whole case worked like this. Manfred von Karma was Franziska's accomplice the entire time. He murdered someone to try and draw attention away from the escape but it didn't work, so he planted the Attorney's Badge of Gregory Edgeworth near the scene. Since all Defense Attorney's badges are the same, it would direct the police's attention towards Defense Attorney's while investigating the murder. He also planted the note with Apollo's initials in it in order to throw us off even more. As an end result, he kidnapped Maya to ensure I would get Edgeworth a Guilty verdict and he would get off scot-free." Phoenix explained. It baffled everyone why Von Karma would go through that much trouble to do all of this. The Professor led everyone into the cave moments later.

"Well, what now Professor?" Luke asked, wondering what he and Maya needed to do now that they knew about this book's meaning. A final page had been added to the book on their way to the mine.

_Once your solution has been found, you need only to speak with the correct paintings in order to open a door to another world._

**Puzzle # 18: The Correct Paintings**

**40/40 Picarats**

_ Now that you have found two people that can speak to those who are hunted, you must now have them speak to the correct painting on the walls. Luke will use the left wall while Maya will use the right wall. Each wall has an eight by eight grid of ghosts and animals lined up in rows and columns. The painting Luke needs to speak with lies four to the right, three above, and two to the left of the bottom left corner. The painting Maya needs to speak with lies eight to the left, two above, and three to the left of the bottom right corner. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Maya and Luke each took their place on their own wall. They saw the grid of paintings and started where they had been told, Luke in the bottom left corner and Maya in the bottom right corner. Each of them started counting based on their first step in their directions. They quickly moved on to the second step before finally reaching the third step. Upon completing this they discovered the painting they needed to speak with.

"We can solve this… at least… we think we can…"

Both assistants placed a hand to their chins and paced slowly back and forth in opposite directions as they thought about their answer. They grinned before high fiving each other and pointing as their answer was deemed Correct.

"Our minds together can do better things than most people!"

**DOUBLE PUZZLE SOLVED!**

Luke began speaking the language of the animal shown in the painting, a mouse, and it began to glow. Maya closed her eyes and thought what she normally thought when channeling a spirit and her picture began to glow. The intensity of their brightness increased until it was nearly blinding them. The whole cave was showered in light enough for there to be no need for a flashlight. A shocking sight met their eyes. Dr. Eggman.

"It is truly great to see you all again. But I'm afraid this time will be the last. My machine here is indestructible. I call it, the greatest machine ever! Just like all of my other creations!" Eggman shouted. Sonic's hands balled into fists as Eggman slammed his hands on the control panel. His machine was colored primarily silver and gold and it walked on four legs. Various projectile cannons were built into it and faced directly at Sonic and the rest of the group.

"What are you doing here?!" Tails shouted still clutching the necklace Angel remained in tightly. Eggman saw this and made a puzzled expression. He then grinned, an evil plan forming in his diabolical mind.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to return home Sonic, Tails, for you would be a major upset to my plans. So I must get rid of you instead. So long hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. His machine grew arms out of two adjacent cannons and grabbed Sonic. The other grabbed Tails. A third much smaller arm came out of a hole in Eggman's control panel and plucked Angel's necklace from Tails' hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Tails yelled. Eggman made no acknowledgement of Tails' cries of protest. Sonic struggled to break free in order to fight but to no avail. The arms lifted and threw the hedgehog and fox down into the chasm behind him. Eggman laughed evilly and manically as he watched his long time enemy fall deep down into the ground.

"Dr. Eggman!" The voice of Professor Layton called out from behind him. Eggman turned around and glared at the Professor. Professor Layton had rediscovered the sword he had used the day before and held it at ready. The two intelligent humans glared at each other, ready for battle.

"Professor Layton!" Eggman said back before pressing a button. An arm with a sword came out of another of the cannons ready for battle. Eggman made the first move, swiping his sword by using the control panel. Professor Layton jumped over this attack but the sword swung back in an attempt to hit him as he was landing. Professor Layton blocked this and pushed it off as fast as he could. The sword swiped again but the Professor ducked under it. Phoenix, Luke, and Maya couldn't just sit there and watch so they immediately went to work.

**Puzzle # 19: The First Leg**

**40/40 Picarats**

_ Luke needs to help the Professor. After examining the first leg of the robot, he realizes what he needs to do. In order to render the leg useless, rearrange the tiles so that they are all in the correctly colored spot. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Luke quickly started the puzzle, working with nimble fingers to try and rearrange the tiles as fast as he could. He put the first one in its place before moving on to the next. It was trickier now that he had one less space to work with. He managed and moved the second piece into place. The third piece proved troublesome as he realized he had yet again one less space to work with but he eventually found himself nearing the end of the puzzle. He moved the fourth one into place and the first leg was rendered useless.

"How's this fine answer…"

Luke placed a hand to his chin and thought as he cocked his head left and right. He raised a finger and opened his mouth in a smile before pointing to signify the correct answer.

"I'm the Professor's apprentice!"

**CORRECT!**

**Puzzle # 20: The Second Leg**

**40/40 Picarats**

_ Maya needs to help the Professor. After examining the second leg of the robot, she realizes what he needs to do. The second leg was composed of circuits. By connecting the three cords to their same colored plug in spot, she should be able to overpower the circuit. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Maya thought for a moment but quickly realized what they were asking and began rearranging the circuits. They were tangled together and needed to be untangled. By tapping the area in between two she untangled them and then quickly plugged them into the correct socket. After plugging in the third cord the circuits overloaded and fried.

"Here we go…"

Maya placed one hand to her right cheek as she thought about her answer, switching to the left cheek after a moment of thought. She grinned as she realized the answer was correct before her hands balled into fists and went to the base of her neck in happiness.

"Oh yeah! I got it right!"

**CORRECT!**

**Puzzle # 21: The Third Leg**

**40/40 Picarats**

_ Phoenix needs to help the Professor. After examining the third leg of the robot, he realizes what he needs to do. The third leg is consisted of a series of switches. After pulling one switch, a set number of lights turn on. Flip the switches and turn on all the lights in order to stop the third leg. Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Phoenix pulled the first switch in the line of switches and three lights flickered to life. He pulled the next one and the next three turned on but one of the ones already on turned off. Phoenix flipped the switch he had just pulled up and turned off the new lights. He flipped it again and this time the next three lights after the first lights he turned on flickered on. Phoenix fiddled around with the switches until all twelve lights were shining brightly.

"A puzzle of contradictions…"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and placed a hand to his chin as he thought about his answer. He smiled, signifying it was correct, before pointing forward to let everyone know.

"OBJECTION! That wasn't a challenge!"

**CORRECT!**

Eggman's machine ceased movement as the Professor knocked the sword from the robot arms hand. It seemed to look from the lost sword to the Professor and then back again. It looked at the Professor and snatched his sword.

"Hey! Give that back!" Professor Layton commanded. The arm seemed to shake its hand as if shaking a head no. The Professor repeated his phrase and the arm still made the same motion. Their banter went on for about another minute before the mechanical arm held the sword by its blade and bonked the Professor on the head with the swords handle.

"Ow! Now that was uncalled for!" Professor Layton scolded. The arm made a movement that looked like laughing. Phoenix held his head in his hands and shook it back and forth. _Sometimes I just don't understand these British people, _Phoenix thought. Eggman seemed to be enjoying his time controlling the hand to mess with the Professor.

"OBJECTION! Dr. Eggman, what are you doing?" Phoenix asked outright. Eggman seemed to finally realize just what he was doing and sighed. He had embarrassed himself yet again. When he looked back to move the arm he realized the sword he stole from the Professor was gone. Instead he saw the Professor running towards the fourth leg with the sword in his hand. In one swipe he cut straight through the exposed wires of the robot's final leg and rendered it unmovable. That was when Eggman heard the shout from the deep chasm behind him. He turned around and saw a golden glow rising from the hole.

"Eggman! I believe you forgot one crucial thing about me… Super Sonic!" Sonic yelled from within the chasm before flying at top speed out of it with Tails held by the wrist. The hedgehog landed on the ground and placed Tails down before glaring at Eggman. The doctor had a look of pure shock on his face. He pressed buttons rapidly, firing all the missiles he could at Sonic. The hedgehog paused for a moment to find a way to destroy all of them in one blow.

**Puzzle # 22: The Final Attack**

**50/50 Picarats**

_ Choose a spot within the cave to guide the missiles that will destroy them all at once without completely destroying the cave! Remember if you have trouble you can check the Hints if you have enough Hint Coins._

Sonic looked around frantically, fire from the missiles tail reflecting of his golden fur. The hedgehog spotted the sword Angel had used to destroy the last knight robot and made a quick dash for it. He grabbed it and guided the missiles around. Using his supersonic speed he cut each of Eggman's robot's legs off then waited patiently behind him.

"I think I got better at this. Let's find out…"

Sonic turned around and thought for a moment before turning back and placing a hand to his chin. He raised one eye and grinned before doing a front flip and pointing to signify the correct answer was given.

"That was fast! I guess I did get better!"

**CORRECT!**

"Abort! Abort! Abort! Abort! ABORT!" Eggman yelled, frantically pressing a button on his control panel. The attempt to stop the missiles failed and they struck, blasting his machine to smithereens. Sonic used Chaos Control to teleport to Phoenix and the Professor and grabbed them along with Maya and Luke. Tails grabbed onto them and prepared to teleport with Sonic. Eggman appeared from the machine with a laser gun in one hand and Angel's necklace in the other. He pointed the laser gun straight at Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened and he mustered up all the chaos energy within him before shouting as loud as he could.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic's words were met by the sound of Eggman's laser gun firing. As if in slow motion the teleportation caused by Chaos Control began and they started their journey through time and space. The shot fired by Eggman entered the teleportation zone at the last possible moment and followed Sonic and his friends to their destination. The teleporting beings traveled as if they were a trail of dust, spiraling around Eggman's fallen machine and escaping through the door Luke and Maya had opened up, leading them to a whole new world. Planet Mobius.

_**To Be Continued…**_

** Final Picarat Count: Final Hint Coin Count:**

_ 608/610 Picarats 28 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Solved!_

_All Items Involving the Overall Mystery Put In a Separate Section Named _

"_Mysterious Disappearances" _


End file.
